amour interdit
by nini36
Summary: C'est une histoire sur Bella et Edward. Bella est partis suite à un événement, au début elle devait juste s'absenter le temps de ses études, mais face à se qu'elle avait fait avant son départ elle n'est jamais revenu trop honteuse pour affronter sa famille. Mais c'était sans compter sa petite sœur Alice qui as pris les choses en mains. Secret, amour, révélation, sexe...EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous, je sais ce que vous allez dire « encore une nouvelle fic alors qu'elle n'as pas fini les autres », mais voilà je suis bloquer pour le moment je ne peut pas poster la suite tant qu'ils ne seront pas corrigé. Et vue que j'avais une nouvelle histoire dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours j'ai voulue tester voir si vous aimerez, 26 pages écrites en 2 jours j'ai fait vraiment fors surtout que je ne fais pas ça toute la journée. Comme l'autre celle là ne sera pas corrigé, je fais mon max donc pour les critique sur l'écriture on repassera merci. Sinon vous pouvez bien sur critiquer l'histoire autant que vous voulez je suis toute oui !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

Point de vue de Bella

Trois ans...trois ans que j'avais tout quitté...tout abandonné. Trois ans que je n'avais pas vue mon grand frère Emmett, ma petite sœur Alice,mes parents et lui.

J'étais partis par pure honte, je n'avais pas le cran de soutenir leurs regards sachant se que j'avais fait...se que l'on avait fait.

Lui cette homme à qui je pense nuit et jour même trois ans plus tard. Lui qui était mon confident, mon meilleur ami, la meilleure partie de moi...lui qui faisait ressortir la Bella insouciante, la Bella pleine de vie.

Lui...mon...mon frère, il était âgée de 15 mois de plus que moi, durant toute notre jeunesse nous avons était...cu et chemise, presque comme des jumeaux, on s'adorer. Tout le temps ensemble, nous lassant jamais l'un de l'autre, jamais une dispute, lui était constamment là pour me protéger et moi faisant fuir un bon nombre de ses groupies...enfin moi je les appelés comme ça.

Çà c'était passé il y avait plus de trois maintenant pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était hier. Heureusement que le lendemain j'avais dû partir à l'université, seulement contrairement à ce que penser ma famille je n'étais jamais revenue.

Oh on s'appeler, du moins je restais en contacte avec certain. Alice m'appeler au moins tout les deux jours, ma petite sœur était...c'était une vrai pile électrique, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

J'aurais aimer avoir une tel énergie, elle était un peut rebelle mais avait le cœur sur la main. Si vous ne pensez pas comme elle, Alice s'arranger toujours pour que les choses ale dans son sens. Il n'en n'était pas possible autrement, il n'y avait qu'une voix la sienne.

Combien de fois nous nous étions disputer du faite que je ne vienne pas pour les fêtes trop occupé à étudier. Combien de fois elle avait essayer de me faire revenir à la maison avec ses plans les plus diabolique les uns que les autres.

Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas gagné, cette fois c'était moi qui avait eux le derniers mot. De toute façon je n'étais pas assez courageuse, aussi forte pour le revoir. C'était impossible, du moins pour l'instant. Je m'étais dit qu'à force je n'y penserais plus, ou que j'arriverais à vivre avec mais...plus les années passé et moins j'arrivais à me regarder dans le miroir.

Ma mère aussi m'appeler, elle s'inquiétait tant pour sa petite fille avec mon père. Si ils savaient, si ils savaient quel horreur avait fait leurs deux enfants. Ils ne pourraient même plus me regarder en face tellement je les dégoutteraient autant que moi je me dégouttais.

Ma famille me manquait pourtant, mon grand frère Emmett me manquait, il avait toujours était si...si drôle, joueur, c'était un cirque à lui tout seul.

Plusieurs fois j'avais eu envie d'allée les voire, sans le voir lui...mais c'était trop dur, je n'avais pas le cran de l'affronter. J'avais tellement peur de ne serrait-ce qu'entendre sa voix.

Alors à la fin de mes études je m'étais installé ici. J'habitais dans le sud maintenant, à Montpellier. Ce que j'aimais ici c'est que je n'étais pas loin de la mer et de la montagne, j'avais le choix. Mes parents eux vivaient avec mes frères et sœur à Paris. J'étais bien loin de leurs mode de vie. Ici c'était moins peuplé déjà, plus calme, on était plus serein.

Bon ce n'était pas non plus un monde tout rose bonbon hein, j'avais aussi besoin de travaillé pour payer mes factures, mais de ce coté là je me débrouillais plutôt bien.

Même si j'étais partie loin de ma famille je n'étais pas seule non plus j'avais ma N'giie, ma meilleure amie, elle c'est tout de moi...enfin presque, elle sait que j'avais fait une grosse bourde et que c'était pour ça que je refusais de rentrer voire ma famille, elle savait également que c'était à cause d'un garçon mais je n'avais pas pue lui dire qui.

Moi aussi je sais tout d'elle, cette fille était juste génial. Nous nous sommes connus à l'université puis quand elle as voulus renter chez elle prêt de sa famille...au début j'avais eu juste envie de voir le coin, elle m'en avait tellement parler que j'avais pas pue résister à visiter son monde.

Ça avait était aussi l'opportunité pour moi à se que mes parents ne viennent pas me voir pour la remise des diplômes. Je leurs avaient dit que je partais avec des amis juste après donc que ça ne valait pas la peine qu'ils se déplacent pour juste me voir sur un estrade lors de la remise des diplômes.

Une fois sur place, N'giie avait tenue à m'héberger, puis les semaines avait défiler et un appartement c'était libérer pas loin de chez elle. J'avais alors chercher du travaille, j'ai fini par trouver un petit job dans une librairie. Ce n'était pas se qui m'avait pousser à faire des études d'art mais...sa payait les factures.

Depuis N'giie et moi nous nous étions plus quitté. Nous nous ressemblions pas du tout, elle était tout mon contraire. Elle était blonde, j'étais brune, elle avait les yeux bleu, j'avais les yeux marrons, elle était fine, j'avais quelques rondeur dont je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser.

N'giie avait se tempérament de feux me faisant pensée à ma petite sœur, alors que moi j'étais plutôt timide, silencieuse voir même invisible aux yeux des autres.

Sans elle je ne sais pas se que je serais devenue, sûrement encore plus renfermer que je l'étais à présent. Elle m'avait pousser à sortir de mon trou, et c'est comme ça que j'avais rencontrer Jacob. Nous sortions ensemble depuis presque trois mois, il était gentil. Mais lui et moi ce n'étais pas l'amour fou, on va dire qu'il était se qu'il me fallait, de la stabilité, un peut de tendresse.

Il avait tout de même réussi là ou personne n'avait était, il n'était pas mon premier, non loin de là. Mais suite à...suite à mon départ je n'étais sortis avec aucun homme, mes pensées allait trop souvent dans sa direction.

Tout les jours je pensais à lui, pas une journée n'était passé sans que mon esprit vagabonde vers lui. Je me demandais se qu'il faisait ? Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Es-ce que lui aussi ce sentait en horreur face à se que l'on avait fait ? S'en rappelait-il ?

J'étais sur que oui, vue que depuis que j'étais partie pas une fois il ne m'avait appeler, pas de sms, de lettre rien, il m'avait juste zappée de sa vie. Au fond de moi je crois que le pire n'était pas d'avoir couper les pond avec mon frère, ma sœur et mes parents, non le plus dure, le plus douloureux c'était lui. On n'était si proche tout les deux avant...

Ne plus pouvoir entendre sa voix, son rire, son sourire, ne plus voir son visage. Ne plus sentir ses bras me serrant fort contre lui. C'était horrible de me dire ça mais il était la personne qui me manquait le plus.

Je n'étais même plus capable de prononcer ou encore de penser son prénom. Même si j'avais honte et que j'avais en horreur se que l'on avait fait, il me manquait horriblement.

Avec Jacob j'avais réussi à penser moins à lui, Jacob était quelqu'un de bien, d'intègre, de respectueux. Un peut fou aussi parfois me faisant faire des choses impensable pour moi la petite Bella.

Comme sauté à l'élastique, sauté d'une falaise, faire de la moto. Toutes ses choses ce n'était pas moi, et je crois que c'était ça que j'aimais chez lui. Jacob me faisait être une autre personne, et c'est de ça que j'avais besoin justement.

N'giie et lui ne s'entendait pas vraiment, mais elle l'acceptait, parfois ils s'entendait bien jusqu'à se que l'on les entendes d'un coup explosé et s'insulter. C'était dur pour moi de jouer au gendarme mais ils avaient vite comprit mes limites et se calmaient généralement assez vite, il fallait juste attendre quelques minutes qu'ils finissent de s'entre tuer.


	2. Chapter 2

Par se que je suis gentille un deuxième chapitre, qui c'est un troisième sera peut-être poster si mon histoire plaît.

Je l'ai pas dit dans l'autre chapitre mais bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits sont réserver à Stephenie Meyer, moi je m'amuse juste avec.

Chapitre 2

Point de vue de Bella

Aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres, la journée était passé avec une lenteur extrême. Mais vue que nous étions début juin en débauchant j'allais toujours faire un tour sur la plage histoire de prendre un bain de vitamine D.

Quand j'embauchais le matin, je n'avais qu'une envie que la journée finissent pour pouvoir allé me poser sur le sable un livre à la main jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Je faisais un derniers tour dans la bibliothèque m'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus personne et que je pourrais partir. Mais alors que j'étais au fond du magasin j'entendais la petite cloche de la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

Ah non, hors de question qu'un client me fasse louper une seule seconde de plus au soleil. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'accueil j'y vis une petite silhouette que j'aurais reconnue n'importe où.

Une jeune femme se tenait là, petite taille, les cheveux allant juste en dessous des épaules châtain clair avec des reflets allant vers le roux.

Alice était là, un énorme sourire fit apparition sur ses lèvres en me voyant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle courut vers moi et me sauta dans les bras. Je ne répondis pas à son éteinte tout de suite sous le choc que sa venue. Quelques seconde après je la serrais contre moi de toutes mes forces. Ma petite sœur m'avait tellement manqué.

Nous restions quelques minutes ainsi, j'entendais mon Alice sangloter contre moi se qui me fit la serrer encore plus contre moi si c'était possible en lui frottant le dos.

Une fois calmer elle se décollait légèrement de moi. Je la regardais de haut en bas en souriant, elle avait tellement grandis, tellement changer en trois ans. Alice était devenue une femme à présent.

-Waouh...tu es magnifique petite sœur, lui dis-je alors qu'elle me souriait à son tour.

-Tu serait venue nous voir, tu ne l'aurait à peine remarquer !

Mon sourire s'évanouit à sa réflexion. Le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, et même si j'aimais ma famille je savais qu'en venant plus les voir je leurs faisait du mal. Je m'en voulus encore plus si c'était réellement possible, je faisais tant de peine aux gens que j'aimais, je me haïssait pour ça.

Malheureusement je ne pouvais rien faire pour alléger leurs peine, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais débarquer chez mes parents après trois ans d'absence.

-Désolé Alice mais...

-Oui je sais, me coupait-elle le visage dur. Mais tes désolés on en veut plus Bella.

Ça je m'en doutais bien, ils me haïssaient tous maintenant. Peut-être qu'ils étaient mieux sans moi enfin de compte, ils finiront par m'oublier au fil des années. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi elle était là ? Pourquoi avoir fait autant de route ? Paris ce n'était pas la porte à cotés, et puis maman l'aurait jamais laissé venir seule. Était-elle venue seule ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là Alice ? Lui demandais-je curieuse de savoir la raison de sa venue. Je suis contente de te voir mais...enfin tu aurait pue me prévenir...

-Pour que tu me dise que tu était en voyage avec des amis, pour ton boulot, ou encore que tu avait trop de boulot. Non Bella, la famille à besoin de toi et...rho pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit toujours tout faire dans cette famille. Râlait-elle en se retournant.

Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi disait-elle que la famille avait besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle devait toujours tout faire dans notre famille ?

-Écoute Alice, je vais devoir fermer la boutique alors...ma petite sœur se retournais vers moi le visage triste. On pourrait...j'avais l'intention d'aller sur la plage marcher un peut. Tu veut venir avec moi ? Lui proposais-je.

A mes mots le visage de ma petite sœur s'illuminait et elle commençait à sauter sur place. Ça c'était ma petite sœur, ma petite sauterelle à moi.

-C'est vrai ? Bien sur que oui, oh merci merci Bella je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Me disait-elle en claquant des bisous sur ma joue.

Depuis toute petite Alice adorait la mer, enfant elle n'avait cesser de nous raconté que quand elle aurait vendu tout ses gâteaux qu'elle confectionnait avec ma mère elle s'achèterait une maison au bord de la mer, qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle endroits sur cette terre.

Après avoir fermer la bibliothèque, je faisais monté Alice dans ma voiture, elle me fit part que ces bagages était à l'hôtel où elle avait réserver. Je lui avait alors dit que l'on récupérer ses affaires et qu'elle pouvait dormir chez moi sans problèmes. C'était ma sœur tout de même j'allais pas la laisser dormir à l'hôtel. Elle semblait être venue seule donc sa me posait aucun problème. Par contre j'étais vraiment surprise que maman l'ais laissé prendre l'avion et laisser faire la route toute seule.

Je nous conduisait direction la plage. Durant le trajet pas un mot ne fut prononcer, Alice avait mit la musique et chantait les refrains ayant retrouver son entrain.

Une fois arrivé Alice fut émerveillé par les lieux, regardant partout les étoiles dans les yeux. Nous marchions un peut cote à cote.

-Alors c'est ça ta vie maintenant ? Me Demandait-elle en regardant les environs.

-On peut dire ça oui, lui dis-je honteuse qu'elle ne soit pas plus présente dans cette vie. Mais il n'y as pas que moi tu sais, N'giie est là et il à aussi Jacob !

-C'est qui ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant avec intérêt.

-N'giie c'est ma meilleur amie, on c'est connu à l'université. Si tu...enfin tu reste combien de temps ?

-Deux trois jours le temps de...enfin bref deux trois jours quoi !

Je la regardais soupçonneuse, elle avait encore se regard qu'elle avait quand elle prévoyait un coup. Comme lorsqu'elle avait voulue faire une fête à la maison sans l'accord des parents bien sur.

Elle avait réussi à les convaincre de partir un week-end en amoureux planifiant tout elle même. Tout ça pourquoi, embrasser un garçon, résultat une trentaine de personne sous notre toit, des objets casser dans tout les coins et une punitions collectifs car les voisin avait appelé nos parents. Et bien sur ils croyaient que c'était nous les fautifs vue que nous étions les plus grand. Sauf que face à notre petite sœur on avait à peine quatre ans, elle savait nous mener par le bout du nez appuyant la où sa faisait mal.

-Et Jacob c'est qui ? Me demandait-elle me reconnectant avec le présent.

-Jacob c'est...enfin c'est heu...

Mince il était quoi au juste, mon petit ami ? Mon fiancer ? Oh non on en n'était pas encore là heureusement. Un ami avec du sexe à l'appui ?

-TON PETIT AMI ? TA UN PETIT AMI ? Me demandait-elle en hurlant de grand yeux ouvert s'arrêtant brutalement.

-Heu bas...oui, lui dis-je en rougissant ne trouvant pas d'objectifs moins...officiel alors qu'elle me sautait dans les bras.

-Oh Bella...les parents vont être super content de savoir ça ! Tu me le présenteras hein ? Allez grande sœur s'il te plais, s'il te plais !

-Oui Alice je te le présenterais. Donc à présent si tu m'expliquait ta venue ici hum...

Ma petite sœur devins sérieuse tout d'un coup reprenant notre marche, elle avait l'air déterminé, ça sentais pas bon, non pas bon du tout.

-En faite c'est à propos d'Emmett, il...il va se marié !

Je m'arrêtais net à mon tour choquer, Emmett, mon grand-frère allait se marié ? Non impossible, il...il ne pouvait pas...il était trop jeune non ?

-Mais...avec qui ? Depuis quand il la connaît ? C'est prévus pour quand ?

Ma petite sœur sourie face à ma réaction. C'est vrai que durant ces trois année je n'avais pas demander de nouvelle des autres membres de la famille, pas que je m'en fichais mais...savoir qu'ils continués leur vie sans moi alors que moi même j'avais dû mal à vivre sans eux pleinement ma vie me faisait mal. Alors ne rien savoir rendait les choses moins dure.

-Elle s'appelle Rosalie Hale, ils sortent ensemble depuis 2 ans et demi, en faite ils se sont rencontrer peut de temps après que tu sois...partie. Tu verra elle est juste génial cette fille, bon au début je n'ai pas trop accroché avec elle mais une fois que l'on la connaît elle est super gentille et surtout elle sait gérer notre Em. Tu sais bien comment est notre Emmy quoi que depuis que tu...

-Attend attend, lui dis-je en prenant lui prenant bras alors qu'elle recommençait à marcher ne me lançant pas en placer une. Pourquoi quand je la verrait ?

-Bas pour le mariage, me disait-elle comme si c'était logique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Non...moi revenir vers ma famille, c'était impossible. Le voir LUI, devoir affronter tous ses regards sur moi, la panique m'envahis en imaginant rentrer.

J'aurais vraiment aimer pouvoir le faire...pour Emmett, mon grand frère allait se marier. Mais comment pouvais-je débarquer ainsi ? J'étais faible, n'avait aucun courage, la fuite c'était tellement plus simple que faire face aux conséquences de mes actes.

-Alice...lui dis-je en grimaçant.

-Ah non Bella, me disait-elle en pointant son doigts devant moi d'un air dur. Emmett as besoin de toi, il as besoin que toute sa famille soit à ses cotés pour ce grand jour. Alors y a pas de mais...y a pas non plus de j'ai un truc de prévus. Pense un peut aux autres et moins à toi pour une fois. Man et Pa m'avait prévenue mais j'ai voulue tenter tout de même. Bella notre frère à besoin de toi, il ne dit rien mais il est malheureux que tu ne soit pas à son mariage. Je l'ai aperçus discutant avec Rosalie dans sa chambre y a une semaine, Emmett pleurait. Tu te rend compte, il pleurait par ce que tu lui manquait et qu'il ne voyait pas se marié sans sa petite sœur, alors tu va faire un effort et venir au mariage de notre frère un point c'est tout.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues en entendant Alice me parler de notre famille comme ça, elle avait raison, j'avais fait souffrir mon frère, mes parents, tout ça par pure égoïste. Tout ça par ce que je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter lui.

-Bella...me disait-elle en me prenant contre elle. Pourquoi tu me dit pas pour une fois la vrai raison de ton éloignement. Dit moi s'il te plais, ta découvers un truc...enfin je ne sais pas on as imaginé mille scénario du pourquoi tu était partie sans te retourner.

J'en pleurais d'autant plus, je me revoyais avec lui...notre derniers instant dans ses bras, nos dernières paroles. La façon qu'il m'avait touché, c'était trop dur, je ne pouvais pas, ça faisait trop mal.

-Mais Bella dit moi bon sang ? Me disait-elle en faisant asseoir sur le sable face à ma mer sans me lâché un seul instant.

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent, je lâchais prise, c'était bien trop dur et j'étais bien trop faible. Je m'accrochais à ma petite sœur qui me frottais le dos impuissante.

-Bell's dit moi...ça me tue de pas savoir se qui te mets dans un tel état, me disait-elle peiner.

J'essayais de me calmer mais toute la souffrance que j'avais ressentie depuis trois ans, toute la douleur que j'avais contenue en moi ne là laissant jamais sortir explosait.

-J'ai...j'a...i..., je n'arrivais même pas à le dire, tout d'abord car je pleurais trop pour pouvoir prononcer une phrase correctement mais aussi par ce que j'avais peur du regard qu'Alice porterait sur moi en sachant mon secret.

Mais je devais lui dire, elle avait toujours tout fait pour me faire revenir, elle était même venue jusqu'ici. Elle avait le droit de savoir pourquoi !

-J'ai...j'ai...couché...av...avec...lui, lui dis-je en sanglotant fortement dans ses bras.

-Quoi ? Ta fait quoi avec qui ? Me demandait-elle en se reculant légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder.

Il m'était impossible de soutenir son regard en lui disant ceci...mon péché, alors je baisais la tête fixant le sable entre mes jambes .

-Couch...coucher av...avec lui, répétais-je difficilement.

-Ta coucher avec qui ? Bella calme toi je comprend rien là !

-Lui...lui dis-je avec désespoir, j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne sans que j'ai besoin de prononcer son nom complet.

Depuis que j'étais partis pas une fois je n'avais pue prononcer son nom, c'était trop dur.

-Lui qui ?

J'essayais de me calmer essuyant mes yeux des larmes qui coulaient toujours sur mes joues. Prenant du courage que je ne pensais pas avoir je posais ma tête entre mes jambes, les mains croiser sur la tête me balançant d'avant en arrière.

-E...Ed...Edward.

Mon cœur se brisa encore plus si c'était possible, j'avais envie de hurler ma douleur, de hurler ma souffrance en prononçant son nom. Mais je me retins, attendant la réaction d'Alice, attendant qu'elle me déteste, que je la dégoûte.

-Ta...ta coucher avec Edward ! Edward genre notre frère Edward !

J'opinais ma tête toujours entre mes jambes.

-Oh...cela explique ceci !

Surprise je relevais doucement la tête vers Alice pour son manque de parole pour une fois, je vis qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, son visage s'illuminant parfois puis se rembrunis. Elle miner des oh et ah, moi je comprenais pas elle devrait être dégoutter, être mise en horreur, mais non au lieux de ça elle semblait concentrer sur quelque chose.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que...non, non impossible...quoi qu'avec lui on c'est jamais sur quel pied danser !

Pendant qu'elle discuter avec elle même je m'étais calmer et sécher mes larmes. Son manque de réflexion m'énervait, elle devrait être en train de me haïr en ce moment même.

-Attend, me disait-elle en me regardant de nouveau alors que je séchais mes larmes essayant de me cacher le plus possible de son regard. Tu ne veut pas dire que durant ses trois longues années...ton absence et tout ça c'était à cause de ça ? Me demandait-elle ahurit.

Je me relevais en colère...à cause de ça, à cause de ça. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareil ? J'avais coucher avec mon propre frère, j'avais fait l'amour avec lui, j'avais éprouver du plaisir avec lui.

Ce n'était pas juste « ça », c'était horrible. J'étais horrible d'avoir fait une tel chose avec lui, ok on avait bue mais tout de même.

C'était répugnant de faire ça avec son propre frère, et les sentiments que j'avais éprouver avec lui...cette sensation que son corps mouler au mien avait était créer spécialement pour nous.

Ce désirs intense que j'avais ressentis alors que nous faisions...ce que nous faisions, jamais je n'avais ressentie ce désirs, ce besoin...même pas avec Jacob.

-Bella arrête tu vas faire un trou dans le sable...me disait Alice toujours assise au sol.

Comment pouvait-elle le prendre si bien ? Comment faisait-elle ? Je me dégouttait moi même.

-Comment tu peut dire ça Alice ? Lui demandais-je en explosant. Te rend tu compte de se que je vient de te dire au moins ? J'ai coucher avec notre frère, le même sang coule dans nos veines, on es sortis du même ventre lui et moi. Merde Alice j'ai...

-Bella m'interrompait-elle en se levant prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un de dise enfin certaines choses, quand je dis que je doit tout faire dans cette famille. Mais avant raconte moi comment ça c'est passé, en détaille.

-Tu es folle, je me dégoûte assez moi même pour devoir te raconter...

-Pas votre heu...vos câlins... approfondie, c'est mon frère tout de même. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous en êtes arriver là et ensuite j'aurais moi aussi quelques...confession à te faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Grazie qui est là seule à m'avoir laisser un review merci ma belle au moins je sais que l'histoire te plait.

Chapitre 3

Point de vue de Bella

J'opinais, après tout elle avait droit de savoir, et puis peut-être que ça me ferais du bien de me confesser à quelqu'un et que ça me permettrait de tourner la page.

Nous reprenions le sens inverse de notre balade pour rentrer chercher ses affaires à l'hôtel et rentrer à l'appartement. Tout en marchant je me remémorer ce fameux soir, ce jour qui avait tout chambouler, ce fameux soir que j'avais toujours essayer d'oublier.

 _Flash black :_

 _Ce soir nous étions invité chez Étienne, un ami d'Emmett faisait une fête chez lui et nous étions tous invité. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, on avait du mal à passer d'une pièce à une autre sans êtres bousculer._

 _Bien sur je n'étais pas seule, il était là dans son jeans noir et sa chemise bleu nuit, ses cheveux châtain clair avec des reflets roux allant dans tout les sens. Il était beau mon frère, et pour lui c'était son plus grand malheurs, il n'était pas un coureur de jupon lui, oh non il détestait même ce genre de comportement._

 _Alors au lycée on c'était promit d'accord, je le protégeais des filles indésirable, sauf quand lui était intéresser par une des filles et moi il me protégeait contre certains garçon trop entreprenant._

 _Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien, quand nous étions en couple on respectait nos espaces respectifs, j'avais eu quelques copains et lui quelques copines._

 _Bien sur lui bien plus que moi, j'avais eu ma première fois avec Matt, un garçon très beau avec qui je lui avait donné des cours de soutient, au fur et à mesure on c'était rapproché mais un jour il as caser avec moi disant que ce n'était plus intéressant pour lui d'être avec moi vue que ces notes c'était améliorer._

 _Ce jour là j'ai eu mon premier cœur brisé, mon frère avait était très présent pour moi. Et quand j'étais allé au lycée le lendemain j'avais découverts que Matt avait un œil au beur noir. Personne n'avait pue me dire se qui c'était passé, jusqu'à se que je voie les phalanges de mon frère rougie. J'avais sue que c'était lui, il c'était battu avec Matt pour moi. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je savais, et lui ne m'en avait pas parler non plus, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire se que j'avais ressentis face à cette découverte._

 _Ce soir il voulait que je m'amuse, il m'avait dit ce soir ma petite Bells tu vas passé une soirer exceptionnel, incroyable, sensationnel ainsi quand tu sera là bas tu m'oublieras pas. Tu n'oublieras pas ta famille qui attendras ton retour avec impatience._

Là dessus il avait raison jamais je n'aie pue oublier ce fameux soir, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer.

 _Tout le monde était autour de la piscine dansant rigolant, buvant. Et vue la boisson que j'avais entre les mains ce n'était pas que du jus de fruit, en même temps nous n'étions plus des gamins._

 _Après plusieurs verres j'avais du mal à repousser Tyler, il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter à moi. J'avais bien chercher mon frère du regard, ou même Emmett mais ils étaient trop occupé pour venir sauvé leur propre petite sœur._

 _Alors que Tyler devenait plus entreprenant, je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille._

 _-Désolé de vous déranger mais...je dois parler à ma...à ma sœur, disait mon frère bien entamer par l'alcool._

 _Tyler me fit un baiser sur la main, je levais les yeux au ciel devant son geste et me tournait vers mon frère qui juger du regard pendant que Tyler partait._

 _-Merci, lui dis-je une fois Tyler assez loin. Tu as abandonné la belle demoiselle pour venir sauvez ta petite sœur ?_

 _-La belle demoiselle c'est toi ma Bellisima, me disait-il en me faisant un bisou sur la joue._

 _Bien sur je rougissais sous son compliment. Ça avait beau être mon frère j'étais toujours aussi gêner quand on me complimenter ainsi._

 _-Tien je croyais que tu était trop soul pour prononcer une phrase complète, ris-je._

 _Il haussait des épaules en m'entraînant avec lui vers la table où était entreposer les verres. Il m'en donnait un nouveau et nous en buvions deux cu sec._

 _-Hey mollo vous deux, nous disait Emmett venant prêt de nous. Je tien pas à vous ramener en vous portant tout les deux d'accord, maman me tuerais sinon !_

 _-Oh comme c'est gentil de prendre si soin de nous ! T'inquiète Emmy on s'est très bien quand faut s'arrêter nous ! Lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

 _Emmett était...on ne peut pas dire que c'était un enfant très sage dans son genre. Oh il était gentil marrant et tout ça mais...il collectionnais les âneries, les bêtises et bien sur les punition._

 _Combien de fois était-il revenue complètement bourrés des fêtes auquel il allait pour le plus grand malheur de nos parents._

 _Bien sur maman et papa le punissait à chaque fois mais ça n'empêcher pas notre frère de recommencer encore et encore._

 _-Ouais ouais, attention petite Bell's je peut encore te jeter dans la piscine ! Me disait-il en buvant une gorger de sa boisson tout en faisant un sourire machiavélique à ma rencontre._

 _-Tu ne ferais pas ça ? Lui demandais-je voyant son air tout à fait sérieux._

 _-Chiche ? Je te laisse cinq minutes cours petite sœur..._

 _Ed m'entraînait à sa suite pour pas que notre grand-frère nous trouve. Nous parcourions la maison jusqu'à se qu'il nous fasse entrer dans une pièce, c'était une chambre._

 _-Il ne chercheras pas à ici, c'est une des chambres qu'utilise Étienne pour ses conquêtes._

 _-Non sérieux ? Il as vraiment une chambre spécialement pour ça ?_

 _-D'après oui, regarde Bell's, me disait-il en ouvrant un tiroir. Non sérieux ce mec il lui manque un grain, regarde y as des menottes, des fouets, c'est censé être quoi ça ? Me demander t-il en me montrant une ceinturer avec un long truc au milieu._

 _-Euh...je crois qu'il s'agit d'un god ceinture Ed ! Lui fis-je en rigolant._

 _IL relâchait l'engin en question avec une moue de dégoût. Et ensuite il vint s'asseoir avec moi sur le lit._

 _-On vas devoir rester ici combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je._

 _-Peut-être tout le reste de la soirée. Sauf si tu veut prendre un bain de minuit avec tout ses yeux sur toi !_

 _Je lui fis non de la tête horrifié. Vue ma tenue de ce soir il était hors de question que je sois tremper, on verrait à coup sur mes dessous après. Surtout que je portais une robe d'été très fine allant jusqu'à mes genoux._

 _Je vis mon frère allumé la chaîne hi-fi déclenchant une musique douce._

 _-Une danse Mademoiselle Cullen ? Me proposais mon frère en me tenant la main._

 _J'opinais et me laissait entraîner. Il posait alors ses mains sur ma taille me rapprochant de lui et moi je posais les miennes derrières sa nuque jouant avec ses cheveux. Nous dansions doucement collé l'un à l'autre._

 _-Pourquoi faut-il que tu parte, me disait-il collant son front au miens._

 _-On va se revoir vite je te le promet, ce n'est qu'une question de mois. Puis on pourras s'appeler, s'envoyer des tonnes de sms, et il y a Skypes aussi._

 _Mon frère soufflait en posant sa joue contre mes cheveux me serrant d'avantage contre lui._

 _-Ce n'est pas pareille Bella et tu le sais !_

 _Oui je le savais, j'avais longuement réfléchis avant de choisir cette université. J'avais même demander à maman se que je devais faire, mes parents m'avait conseiller de choisir la bonne écoles pas par rapport où elle était mais par rapport à ce qu'elle proposait. Résultat je partais loin de ma famille demain matin en train._

 _-Tu va me manquer, lui dis-je en levant les yeux pour le regarder._

 _Son regard me perturbait, il n'était pas comme d'habitude, il y avait de la tristesse, de la douleur, et quelque chose d'indéchiffrable._

 _Son regard se baissa alors un instant et ses mains sur moi ce fis plus dur. La musique changeait et il me fit tourner pour mettre mon dos contre son torse._

 _Il bougeait tout contre moi, je sentis ses lèvres frotté mon cou. Mon cœur se mit à battre très fort dans ma poitrine, je...je sentais des papillons me chatouillait le ventre, une légère excitation apparaître sous ses lèvres caressant ma peau._

 _Pourquoi ressentais-je de telle sensation à son contacte ? Il s'agissait de mon frère !_

 _Il passait ses mains le long de mes bras me frôlant, je fermais les yeux sous se contact. Je crus même m'entendre gémir, j'ouvrais les yeux sous le choc. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ceci, je ne devais pas. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? C'était mon frère bon sang !_

 _Je me retournais pour le faire arrêté et par même occasion me réveillé pour ne plus ressentir de tel chose en voyant son visage._

 _Mais en voyant son visage à la fois perturbé et troubler je sue qu'il ressentais la même chose que moi._

 _Dès plis sur son front indiquait qu'il se battait contre quelque chose, il était en pleine concentration. Voulant effacer cette petite ride de son visage si parfait, ça eu raison de moi. Un sourire au coin plus tard face à mon toucher, ma main descendis sur sa joue se qui lui fit fermer les yeux._

 _Mes yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, des lèvres si parfaite. Je me battais avec moi même pour ne pas franchir la limite, pour ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais dés qu'il ouvrit les yeux, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, ou du moins ma raison c'était enfui allant je ne sais où._

 _Nos souffles étaient irrégulier et je crois même que je tremblais. D'un coup nos lèvres était l'une sur l'autre, nos dents s'entrechoquait. Je ne contrôlais plus rien, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'extérieur nous contrôlait._

 _Quoi que si c'était le cas je ne ressentirais pas cette excitation, ce bonheur, cette envie d'avoir encore plus. Ce besoin d'être encore plus proche de lui, ça m'étais comme baiser s'intensifiait devenant plus ardent, plus intense. Quand il délaissait ma bouche c'était mon cou, mon épaule, le haut de ma poitrine qu'il embrassait me faisant gémir de toujours vers ma bouche, nos lèvres étaient gonflés par ces long baiser mais ça n'importer peut, sa langue dansait à merveille contre la mienne._

-Ok ok, stop là, je crois que ça ira pas la peine de me faire un dessin. Donc après...enfin quand vous avez eux fini votre...enfin tu voit. Vous vous êtes parler ?

-A vrai dire non, on c'est regarder puis endormis sur le lit. Quand je me suis réveillé, il dormait encore, j'ai alors réaliser à ce moment là ce que l'on avait fait. Je suis alors partis trop honteuse pour lui faire face.

Voilà tout était dit, j'avais plus honte que jamais face à ma petite sœur. Mais elle ne disait rien, le regard perdus. Durant tout mon monologue elle m'avait écouter paisiblement sans faire de commentaire.

Nous avions était chercher ses affaires et à présent nous étions chez moi, j'attendais impatiemment qu'elle réagisse, mais elle se levas allant chercher quelque chose dans sa valise. Elle revint avec un dossier beige en main.

-Bella je...je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant mais...j'avais peur de ta réaction et je crois que nos parents aussi. J'avais espérer qu'ils le feraient un jour prochain mais...tu as assez souffert comme ça, tu mérite de savoir.

-De quoi...


	4. Chapter 4

Déjà ? Bas oui pourquoi pas ! Merci à Grazie et à Canada02 et encore à ma fan numéro one pour leurs reviews, sans vous j'aurais pas continuer ma fiction alors merci. Et à l'inconnue qui à poster un review aussi mets un petit nom la prochaine fois pour que je puisse te répondre au moins ici.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oublier pas de laisser une preuve de votre passage ça prend trente seconde.

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella

-Tu n'est jamais revenus sans vraiment savoir Bella...se que vous avez fait ce soir là...ok sur le moment vous pensez avoir de vrais lien de sang entre vous mais...dire que pendant trois ans vous avez souffert tout les deux sans savoir...

-Alice je comprend vraiment rien, mais de quoi tu parle ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas un mot de se qu'elle bafouillait.

-Ok...allez je me lance, il y a de ça un peut prés un ans, j'ai heu...fouillé dans les affaires de papa. J'avais besoin de son super dictionnaire et je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. Bref je suis tombé sur ce dossier, me disait-elle en me donnant le fameux dossier. Il est au nom d'Isabella Marie Swan !

Alice me regardait comme si je devais comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait me dire au juste ?

-Et ? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Isabella Marie Swan comme Isabella Marie Cullen !

Elle plaisantant là ! Moi une enfant adoptée c'était une blague ? Où était la caméra ?

-Alice c'est sûrement un dossier médical, papa ramène souvent des dossier pour travaillé à la maison tu le sais bien, lui dis-je sur de moi.

-Non, c'est un dossier d'adoption, cette fille est né le même jour que toi, le même mois, la même année. Seul son nom de famille est différent. Mais regarde, me disait-elle avec insistance.

J'ouvrais le dossier sous le regard de ma petite sœur, il y avait un acte de naissance avec les détailles sur cette Isabella Marie Swan. Sa mère s'appeler Renée Swan, la petite était né dans la région Parisienne, oh...c'était dans l'hôpital où travaillait mon père depuis des années. C'est vrai que c'était des coïncidences assez troublantes, elle était née le même jour que moi, le même mois, la même année, dans le même hôpital...enfin d'après ma mère c'était là que j'étais né.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai...non c'était impossible, mes parents m'auraient jamais caché une tel chose !

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais...enfin Alice tu réalise se que tu es en train de me dire là ! Tu crois sérieusement que nos parents m'aurais mentis sur mes origines ? Je ...non je refuse de croire une tel chose, lui dis-je en m'enfonçant sur mon canapé croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Figure toi que j'ai fouiller, le nom de jeune fille de maman tu sais ce que c'est ? Je fis non de la tête. Swan, maman s'appelait Swan, et sur le papier le nom de la mère c'est Renée Swan.

C'était de plus en plus étrange ! Et si...et si Alice avait raison ? Non je refusais de croire qu'ils m'aie mentis toutes ses années. Je savais qui j'étais...pas Isabella Marie Swan, non j'étais une Cullen.

-Tu...maman aurait une cousine cacher ?

-Ou une sœur...Bella ce dossier c'est un dossier d'adoption au nom d'Isabella Marie Swan, tu peut pas niez une telle chose. Quel chance il y a pour que deux bébé du même sexe naissent le même jour et portent toutes les deux les mêmes prénom dans le même hôpital. Et qu'en plus de ça, ce dossier se trouve dans les affaires de Papa. Ne me dit pas que c'est une question de coïncidence Bella, pas à ce point là !

-Je...je peux pas le croire Alice c'est juste trop...trop...

-C'est aussi une coïncidence si je n'ai trouver aucune photo de maman enceinte de toi ou même toi à la maternité, les seules photos de toi bébé que j'ai pue trouver t'avait facile six à sept mois. Et tu sais comme maman adore prendre en photos ses enfants...puis Edward et toi avez quoi...même pas un ans d'écart.

Ce nom...non pas encore, je sentis de nouveau la douleur de mon cœur d'amplifier comme si c'était encore possible. Arriverais-je un jour à prononcer son prénom à haute voix sans souffrir ?

-Tu crois vraiment que...qu'ils m'auraient mentis tout ce temps ? J'ai due mal à croire en une chose pareille Alice, c'est...on se croirait dans une mauvaise série, lui dis-je en me levant regardant la vue que l'on avait depuis ma baie vitrer sans réellement la voir.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pue trouver Bella, je suis désolé. Mais pense au bon cotés des choses, si maman et papa ne sont pas biologiquement tes parents...Ed et toi n'êtes pas du même sang et...

-Ouais chouette, j'ai couché avec mon cousin encore mieux ! Ce n'est pas possible Alice, lui dis-je en me frottant le visage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi. Si tout ça est vrai, dis-je en me retournant vers elle pour lui montrer le dossier. Qui suis-je Alice? Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Pourquoi m'aurait-ils abandonné ?

-Hey, tu as une famille, me disait-elle en prenant dans ses bras. Bella même si toute cette histoire est vrai, reprenait-elle en m'obligeant à la regarder, ce que je ne doute pas. Tu es et resteras toujours ma grande sœur, tu as une famille, ok une famille un peut bizarre parfois je l'avoue mais on sera toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu aurais due venir en parler à maman pour Ed elle...

-Elle quoi ?Lui demandais-je en m'énervant encore une fois pour son manque de jugement. J'ai couché avec lui Alice, elle aurait dit quoi, ce n'est pas grave ma fille mais ne recommence plus ? Ce n'est pas comme si on c'était juste embrasser !

-Edward n'as pas fuit lui , et pourtant il est autant responsable que toi !

Elle n'avait pas tord là dessus, je me suis toujours fourvoyer du faite que j'avais fait une énorme bêtise que jamais je n'aurais dû coucher avec lui, éprouver du plaisir avec lui, mais...lui aussi avait sa part de responsabilité, je n'étais pas la seule fautif dans l'histoire.

-Peut-être mais...je n'aurais pas supporter de le voir tout les jours sans...enfin sachant se qu'il c'était passé. Et jamais je ne pourrais lui faire face.

Alice soufflait fortement se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Donc tu ne veut toujours pas venir au mariage d'Emmett ?

-J'aimerais vraiment Alice , lui dis-je en me mettant à coté d'elle, lui prenant les mains...il me manque...vous me manquez tous mais...j'en suis incapable.

-Tu ne veut donc pas savoir si cette histoire est vrai ? Tu va vivre longtemps dans le doute ainsi ?

Que dire ? Rien, il n'y avait rien à dire, je ne voulais même pas penser que mes propres parents pourraient m'avoir mentis ainsi, j'arrivais même pas le concevoir.

-Je...

-Je sais se que l'on va faire, me disait-elle en me coupant les yeux remplis de malice. On vas les confronter, tu va venir à la maison et on va leurs montrer le dossier, ils seront obligés de nous expliquer.

-Je vais pas me pointer la bouche en cœur au bout de trois ans d'absence Alice !

-Et pourquoi pas, Emmett serait si heureux en te voyant, tu pourrait également nous aider pour la préparation du mariage...

-Alice arrête, lui dis-je en la coupant à mon tour. Je ne pourrais jamais L'affronter.

Qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle voulait ! J'adorais ma petite sœur mais là rien qu'en l'écoutant elle inépuisé.

-Faudra bien que vous vous expliquer un jour Bella.

Cette discutions nous menait nul part, énerver j'allais me défouler en préparent un bon repas. Aujourd'hui ça serait gratin de légumes.

Alice me laissait encaisser cette éventualité s'occupant à visiter les lieux, ou encore en navigant sur son téléphone. J'avais mis la musique pour me vider la tête.

Comment étais-ce possible ? J'avais l'impression d'être dans un de mes pires cauchemar. Comment ma vie pouvait être chambouler ainsi en un claquement de doigts ! Déjà que ma vie n'était pas tout rose avant mais alors là...Alice avait débarquer pour venir chambouler la vie que j'essayais de mener ici.

Il ma fallut deux jours entiers pour prendre une décision, Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me dire que c'était la seule solution pour réellement savoir la vérité, que si je continuais ma vie sans savoir si j'étais biologiquement la fille d'Esmée et Carlisle Cullen, je me questionnerait toute ma vie. Et le secret de nos parents me consumerait jour après jour.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait raison, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais envie de savoir. Alice m'avait même dit que je pouvais toujours logé à l'hôtel ce qui me permettrait de ne pas LE croiser trop souvent, voir pas du tout. Elle m'avait même dit que si nous rentrions aujourd'hui il serait pas là vue qu'il était sensé être en déplacement pour son travail.

Ce qui m'avait décider c'était surtout de savoir que je le croiserais pas du moins, si on partait au plus vite. J'avais déjà prévenue Jacob, bien sur il avait voulue m'accompagner mais j'avais refusé disant que j'avais des choses à régler avec ma famille. En vérité, imaginé qu'il rencontre ma famille m'angoisser, ça rendais notre...relation plus réel. Et je n'étais certainement pas prête à ça !

Malheureusement je n'avais pas pue voir N'giie, elle était en plein travaille cette semaine. Elle devait présenter ses tableaux à la fin du mois, une vrai aubaine pour elle. Je savais que ça allait cartonné, elle avait un don pour la peinture, moi c'était plus avec mes mains que j'aimais travaillé, donné moi de l'argile et je faisais des choses magnifique avec. Mais pour l'instant je n'avais pas pris le temps de me consacrer à mon vrai métier, à ma passion.

Le vol semblait durer une éternité, ça faisait presque un ans que je n'avais pas pris l'avion, je n'avais jamais aimer ce genre de transport. Moi je préférais sentir le sol sous mes pieds, savoir que je contrôlais le véhicule, l'avion me faisait plus stresser qu'autre chose. Bon coté bénéfique c'est que je n'avais pas penser une seule seconde à ce qui m'attendais dans une vingtaine de minutes, les retrouvailles avec ma famille.

Durant ses quelques jours avec Alice nous avions fait plusieurs recherche sur cette Renée Swan. Tout ce que nous avion pue trouver sur cette femme c'était un acte de décès. Donc si cette fille sur le dossier était moi, ça voulait dire que ma mère biologique était morte !

Étais-ce pour ça que mam...maman nous avait jamais parler ce cette femme ? Ou alors c'était que cette femme était un membre éloigné de sa famille et que c'était donc pour ça que on n'en avait jamais parler.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, c'était bien plus compliquer. Ce dossier...cette fille portant les mêmes prénom que moi, né le même jour, la même année, dans le même hôpital. Non ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence...puis il y avait les photos, je devais être sur.

-Bon prête, me disait Alice alors que l'on rentrer dans la propriété de nos parents.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, c'était trop tôt, j'en était incapable !

Alice vis ma peur dans mes yeux et me pris la main.

-Bell's, je serais avec toi tout le temps d'accord, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Tu doit le faire, on doit savoir la vérité...c'est vrai qu'il s'agit de toi, de ton passé, de ta vie mais...nos parents nous as tous mentis.

J'opinais mes lèvres serrer. Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? Elle avait raison, il ne s'agissait pas que de moi, mais de toute la famille.

Revoir cette maison...ses murs beige ramenait tant de souvenir à la surface. J'avais tellement était heureuse ici, à l'époque j'étais si...innocente, une fille pleine de vie, de rêve. Mais tout ça était partie en fumée quand je m'étais enfuis . Cette vie...cette fille ce n'étais plus moi.

Alice me pris la main alors que je n'avais pas bouger d'un centimètre fixant mon ancienne demeure. En faite ça me manquer, j'aurais aimer revivre cette insouciance, cette plénitude auprès de ma famille, tout oublier pour pouvoir être heureuse.

Près de Jacob et N'giie j'allais mieux, du moins j'essayai de reprendre ma vie en main. Mais en revenant ici je prenais conscience que j'étais loin d'être heureuse même avec ma meilleure amie prêt de moi et mon...mon petit copain. Ils étaient géniaux, mais ils ne remplaceraient jamais ma famille.

Alice m'entraînait dans ce qui fus ma maison, elle n'avait pas changer, toujours cette bonne odeur de fleur fraîche, sûrement maman qui avait installé un bouquet sur la table à manger comme avant. Ma mère adorait les fleurs, elle en avait même fait son métier en ouvrant sa propre boutique, elle avait un don pour créer des bouquets splendide.

Quand nous passion l'entrer, je me tendais en entendant des voix provenant du salon.

-Alice qu'elle bonne surprise, tu ne devait pas rentrer avant demain ? Demandait ma mère en s'approchant d'Alice.

Elle allait la serrer dans ces bras quand ma sœur se décalait légèrement pour ne plus me cacher. Quand elle me vis elle se stoppait ses yeux n'y croyant pas. Elle me fixer sans dire un mot, avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Au mon dieu ! Disait-elle les yeux remplis d'émotions.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Et oui encore un, ce soir je publie la suite d'incroyable destiné alors je fais une pierre deux coups.

Je tenais à remercier plusieurs personne pour les commentaires adorable mais à qui je ne peut pas répondre directement:

Lou, merci beaucoup pour ton review, j'adore vraiment et non tu ne ma pas bléser pour les horribles fautes lol. Quand c'est dit si gentiment y a pas de raison. Je publie cette fic en attendant que mes autres chapitres soit corrigés, et donc pour poster plus rapidement cette fic là et une autre « s'ouvrir au monde » n'est pas corrigé, mais quand j'aurais terminer les autres, ça sera fait en attendant je fais de mon mieux. Contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me pousse à continuer.

Encore merci aux autres personnes qui ont prit le temps de m'envoyer un petit message, j'espère avoir répondue à tout le monde bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5

Point de vue de Bella

Non...je ne devais pas céder, elle était le pourquoi j'étais revenue, le pourquoi j'avais pris le risque de LE revoir lui alors que j'en avais toujours pas la force.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Alice et moi faisions erreur. Que mes propres parents ne m'avait pas cacher cette partie de moi, qu'ils ne m'avaient pas mentis.

-Ma chérie qu'est-ce que...mon père était là lui aussi, et comme ma mère il ne pue dire un mot. J'étais là devant eux et personne ne disait quoi que ce soit.

L'arriver de mon père dû faire réagir maman car elle me fonça droit sur moi et me pris dans ses bras. Malgré moi je répondis à son étreinte là serrant à mon tour dans mes bras alors qu'elle sanglotait.

Profitant de ce moment de retrouvaille je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, son odeur...c'était comme me sentir de nouveau chez moi.

J'avais l'impression de redevenir cette petite fille qui se blottissait contre sa mère quand elle avait un chagrin et qu'un simple baiser allait tout arranger.

-Ma Bella, mon petit bébé...tu es revenue, me disait-elle en se décollant légèrement de moi pour me faire une multitude de bisous sur mes joues.

Quand elle essuyait mes joues je remarquais à cette instant que moi aussi je pleurais. Mon père vient vers nous et après un moment d'hésitation il nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras en m'embrassant le haut de la tête.

Il ne disait rien mais je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait. Il était heureux de ma venue, je pleurais de plus belle en serrant mes parents dans mes bras. L'image d'une petite fille me venue à l'esprit, j'étais réellement redevenue cette petite fille à cette instant.

-Ne nous refait plus jamais ça ma princesse, me chuchotait-il la voix rauque dans l'oreille.

Je me rendis compte que je les avaient vraiment fait souffrir en disparaissant de leurs vie ainsi, bien plus que je ne l'avais crue. Et peut-être bien plus que si je leurs avait tout dit sur ce que j'avais fait et les réels raison de mon départ.

-Je...je m'excuse, leurs dis-je en sanglotant de plus belle.

Papa me fit relever la tête vers lui, mais j'étais trop honteuse pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Arrête de pleurer ma belle princesse, qu'est-ce que je t'aie toujours dit à propos de ses vilaines larmes ? Me demandait-il en essuyant mes joues du revers de la main.

-Qu'elle ne méritait pas de couler sur les joues d'une princesse, soufflais-je me calment peut à peut.

-Et moi j'ai pas droit ne serait-ce à un bisou ? Demandait Alice en faisant mine de bouder.

-Bien sur que si mon petit lutin d'amour, vient là, lui disait-il en l'invitant à un câlin collectif.

Après un sacré câlin à quatre Alice fit remarquer que nous allons prendre racine si l'on restait dans l'entrer. Alors sans jamais me lâcher mes parents m'entraînèrent dans le salon. Je regardais tout autour de moi fasciner.

Presque rien n'avait changer, le même canapé marquer de l'usure du temps, le même tapis, quelques cadres avait était rajouter sur les murs mais je n'eut pas le loisir de les regarder.

Maman me faisait asseoir prêt d'elle sur le grand canapé ne me lâchant pas la main un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Je n'osais pas non plus la regardé dans les yeux, c'était trop dur, trop difficile, quand ils apprendraient le pourquoi de ma venue ils allaient vite me déchanter.

En les voyant là avec moi j'avais due mal à croire les propos d'Alice, je trouvais ça même ridicule.

-Comment...Pourquoi..., ma mère avait du mal à parler, sa voix trahissait ses émotions, je savais que ce moment viendrait et le retour à la réalité était bien plus difficile que je ne l'aurais crus.

-Alice, soufflais-je en regardant ma petite sœur qui préparait les boisson avec notre père.

-Mais...tu devait pas être chez ton amie ? Lui demandait maman en se retournant vers Alice.

Ah alors ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa venue ! J'étais encore tomber dans le panneau, si ça se trouvais ce fameux dossier était faut. Non...Alice ne pourrait pas allé jusqu'ici tout de même ! Ma petite sœur était déterminé, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose c'est quasi impossible de lui faire entendre raison mais elle n'était pas capable d'inventer une tel histoire...enfin je crois.

-Bas en faite je...Alice me regardait me faisant signe de l'aider. Alors là elle rêvait, elle c'était mise toute seule dans cette situation. Elle me fit un regard Bella tu va me le payer et elle soufflait. Je suis partis voir Bella...

-Toute seule ? Te rend tu compte du danger que tu aurait pue courir si...

-Mais man...

-Alice ta mère à raison, je sais que Bella te manqué énormément...comme à nous tous, disait mon père en me regardant me faisant un petit sourire. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour partir comme ça sur un coup de tête, toute seule en plus. Tu as beau avoir dix-huit ans ça te permet pas de partir ainsi sans rien dire à personne.

-J'avais une bonne raison de le faire, personne ne bougeait le moindre petits doigts pour la faire revenir à la maison. Quelqu'un devait se dévouer ! Je l'ais fait pour nous...et pour Emmett, vous n'avez même pas vue à quel point il était malheureux que sa petite sœur ne soit pas à là pour son mariage.

-Alice, rouspétais-je en lui faisant de gros yeux, alors qu'elle posait plusieurs tasses sur la table basse prenant place sur le canapé avec notre père.

-Tu...tu es revenue pour ton frère ? Me demandait maman en se retournant vers moi.

-Je...

Comment lui dire ? J'allais pas lui mentir, Emmett me manquait c'était sur mais jamais je ne serais venue malgré mon envie d'être prés de lui pour ce jour si unique. Non j'étais égoïste, si je l'avais fait c'était pour savoir qui était mes parents, mais maintenant je doutais des dires d'Alice.

-Va y Bella, dit leurs pourquoi ! Me disait Alice se levant se plaçant à mes cotés me prenant ma main pour me donné du courage.

Je fermais les yeux sentant mon cœur s'accélérer, elle voulait vraiment que je leurs dise, ce qui voulait dire que ce dossier était vrai, sinon elle me pousserait pas à me lancer.

Fouillant dans mon sac que j'avais posé prés de moi je sortais la chemise où était le dossier. J'avais les mains moites, la bouche pâteuse, et le cœur battant la chamade.

-Quand Alice est venue me voir on as longuement discuter, dis-je en serrant fors la chemise dans mes mains. Elle ma fait part d'une chose sur laquelle elle est tombé par hasard. Et...je...

-Quel chose ? Me demandait ma mère ses yeux ne me quittant pas un seul instant.

-Ça, dis-je en ouvrant la chemise déposant le dossier sur la table basse.

Je vis mes parents blêmir en voyant le dossier en question. Ma mère me regardait complètement paniquer pour ensuite regarder mon père.

L'espoir qui m'avait habité en venant ici...l'espoir que mes parents me disent que ce dossier n'était rien d'autre qu'un dossier que mon père avait ramener de son travaille et que tout ça n'était que coïncidences s'effacer en quelques instant.

-Vous...non, soufflais-je commençant à me sentir mal.

-Bella ne nous en veut pas, faut que tu comprenne que ta mère et moi t'avons toujours considérer comme notre propre fille.

-Non, soufflais-je à nouveau les yeux fixés sur le dossier.

Ma vie, ma famille, tout ça n'était que mensonge. Mon monde venait littéralement de s'écrouler. Ma vie n'avait plus de sens, comment avait-ils pue me faire ça, comment avait-ils pue ne rien me dire ?

-Comment avez vous pue me faire ça ? Leurs dis-je durement en me levant en serrant les points. Comment avez vous pue ne rien me dire ? Me laissez croire que j'étais votre propre fille, votre chaire, votre sang ! Comment avez vous pue mentir à toute cette famille ?

-C'était pour ton bien ma chérie, me disait ma mèr...Esmée le visage remplis de larmes.

-POUR MON BIEN ? Hurlais-je en explosant. C'ETAIT POUR MON BIEN DE ME CACHER MES ORIGINES, POUR MON BIEN DE ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE JE FAISAIS PARTIE DE CETTE FAMILLE, POUR MON BIEN DE ME MENTIR ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Entendis-je une voix derrière moi.

Non pas lui, pitié pas lui, pas cette voix, pas lui par pitié. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face pas maintenant, trop de chose arrivait en même temps.

Mon cœur allait finir par exploser, je sentais mon cœur battre si fort dans ma poitrine, je me sentais pas bien, ça tournait de plus en plus autour de moi. Une seule chose était possible pour moi, je devais fuir, partir le plus loin possible.

-Faut que je parte soufflais-je en me baissant pour prendre mon sac sous le regard apeuré de ma mère, mais en le faisant je due me tourner et là je le vis.

Lui, l'homme qui hantait mes pensées chaque jours, chaque nuit. Celui que j'essayais éperdument d'oublier. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, sauf qu'il lui manquer une chose, son regard pétillant, ses yeux était ternes pleines de rancœur.

Avant que je puisse me relever, des étoiles défilait devant mes yeux et je me sentis partir, puis le noir complet, je sombrais.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, suite à un super harcèlement de la part de ma fan numéro one nommée N'giie je poste mon nouveau chapitre avec un peut d'avance, vous pourrez la remercier lol.

Encore merci aux personnes qui laisse un petit message réchauffant mon petit cœur au passage, merci merci merci.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6

Point de vue d'Edward

Deux heures que nous étions dans ce foutu hôpital à attendre qu'on nous donne des nouvelles de...d'elle.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Trois ans qu'elle était partie, trois ans d'ignorance et d'un coup elle revenait comme ça !

Et c'était quoi cette histoire avec les parents ? J'avais dû mal comprendre, oui c'était ça j'avais dû mal interpréter se qu'elle avait dit...non se qu'elle avait hurler plutôt. Elle avait l'air tellement en colère contre nos parents, je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait réellement.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au question, ici et maintenant ma colère envers elle...la situation entre nous, le pourquoi elle était revenue, tous ça n'était que futilité. Elle allait peut-être faire une commotion cérébrale ou un truc du genre.

Quand j'ai parler faisant part de ma présence aux yeux de tous, elle c'était stopper net, je l'ai vue rester immobile. A vrai dire je crois que j'avais fait pareille, c'était normal après...enfin bref la voir là, dans le salon m'avait fait faire un retour dans le passé. Ça avait était brutal, et toute ma colère envers ma...sœur c'était envolé laissant place à la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, la tristesse.

Mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait eu l'intention de partir une nouvelle fois. La fuite voilà le seule moyen qu'elle avait trouver pour gérer la situation comme il y avait trois ans, elle avait fuit.

Mais quand je pue enfin voir son visage si...elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Si seulement elle avait continuer son chemin...mais là encore ça c'était compliquer. D'un coup je l'avais vue tomber...comme un poids mort elle c'était effondrer au sol se cognant la tête par la même occasion.

J'avais bien tenter de la rattrapé mais je n'avais pas était assez rapide. Mes parents nous avaient rejoint affolé, papa m'avait demander de l'aider à la mettre sur le canapé, qu'elle avait perdus connaissance sûrement dû à un trop plein d'émotion.

Mais je n'avais pas pue bouger, elle était là sa tête reposant sur le sol complètement inconsciente. Bella était là j'avais pue la toucher mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que c'était bien réel. J'avais sentie un liquide glisser entre les doigts alors que j'avais passé ma main sur ses cheveux et j'avais complètement paniquer, tétaniser en voyant du sang sur ma main.

Papa avait pris les choses en main et c'est une fois que les secours fut arriver que j'avais repris conscience de ce qui se passait devant moi.

Depuis nous attendions d'avoir de ses nouvelles, même papa ignoré comment elle allait. Il était énerver de ne pas pouvoir prendre soins d'elle, mais la politique de l'hôpital lui interdisait de s'occuper d'un membre de sa famille.

Maman marchait de long en large dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Alice était dans ces pensées rongeant ses ongles et moi je fixais encore ma main qui avait était recouvert de sang. Depuis je l'avais laver sous l'ordre de mon lutin de petite sœur, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était encore pleine de son sang, je la sentais sale.

Ça ce trouve c'était plus grave que l'on le penser, si ça se trouve...si l'attente était si longue c'est qu'ils avaient dû l'emmener d'urgence pour une opération.

J'avais l'impression de devenir fou ! Et si nous avions vue Bella pour la dernière fois ? Si elle...non fallait que je me calme, elle c'était simplement cogné la tête.

Et pourquoi je m'en préoccupais au juste ? Elle nous avait abandonné, elle m'avait abandonné. On c'était pourtant promis de ne jamais laisser tombé l'autre, d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Mais ELLE était partit pourtant, ELLE m'avait laissé seul avec des questions plein la tête.

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, je vis mon père revenir vers nous avec un médecin. Je posais ma main sur le bras d'Alice pour lui faire signe que papa était là.

-Alors Carlisle des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ? Comment va mon bébé ? Lui demandait maman désespérer alors qu'il arrivait tout juste.

Mon père tout en serrant maman contre lui regardait le médecin qui pris la parole.

-Votre fille va bien, elle as une légère commotion à la tête. Nous avons recousus sa blessure à la tête, quatres point on était nécessaire. Je suis désolé pour cette attente mais le temps qu'elle fasse les examens...

-On peut allez la voir ? Demandait maman au bord des larmes, la main sur son cœur.

Même si Bella nous avait fait du mal en nous supprimant de sa vie, je fus rassurer qu'elle ale bien. C'était ma...c'était ma sœur après tout !

-Pour l'instant elle dort, nous lui avons donné un sédatif. Votre fille dort-elle suffisamment ces derniers temps ? Ressent-elle des palpitations ? Des vertiges ?

Le médecin regardait mes parents qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Nous ignorons tout de la vie de Bella, alors savoir ce genre de chose...

-Je...je ne crois pas...pourquoi docteur ? Demandait maman.

-Sa tentions est extrêmement basse pour une jeune femme de son âge. Nous allons la garder cette nuit, mais Carlisle il vaudrait mieux pour elle de rester au calme, elle doit se reposer et être sous surveillance pendant au moins 72h.

-Oui je comprend, je ferais ce qu'il faut, dit mon père au docteur.

Je vis Alice grimacer à mes cotés. Qu'avait-elle ? S'inquiétait-elle encore pour notre sœur ?

-Au moindre signe de traumatisme tu la ramène illico à l'hôpital, mon père opinait. Bien...oh oui j'allais oublier à titre exceptionnel Carlisle une personne peut rester avec elle.

-Merci mon ami !

Le médecin opinait en posant la main sur l'épaule de mon père avant de partir.

-Elle ne vas pas être ravis ? Disait ma sœur en reprenant sa place.

-De quoi tu parle ma chérie ? Lui demandait maman en prenant place à ses cotés.

Alice soufflait en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, elle m'avait l'air vaincu et extrêmement fatigué, ce qui était très rare chez ma petite sœur.

-Bella avait l'intention de dormir à l'hôtel elle ne voulait pas...Alice croissait mon regard et je compris, Bella ne voulait pas me voir. Elle ne vas pas être d'accord pour rester chez nous !Reprit-elle lasse.

C'était comme revivre cette instant encore et encore. Ce fameux matin quand je m'étais réveillé chez Étienne seule dans le lit.

J'avais chercher Bella partout, c'est en recevant un appel d'Alice que j'avais compris, elle m'avait dit que Bella était partie plus tôt que prévue. Mon cœur c'était brisée à ce moment là, j'avais sue qu'il serait impossible pour moi de lui parler avant son départ. Je m'étais sentie abandonné...abandonné par ma moitié, car oui à ce moment là on se complétaient.

-Elle n'as pas le choix, disait mon père d'un ton dur me reconnectant au moment présent. Soit elle reste à l'hôpital soit elle dort chez nous. C'est quoi encore cette idée de dormir à l'hôtel ?

Alice baissait la tête, je pris la main et lui fis un sourire d'encouragement.

-Qui va rester avec elle ? Demandait maman. Je doute qu'elle soit ravis de nous voir à son réveil, pas après...

Maman était sur le point de verser de nouvelle larmes. Mais pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait bon sang ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en parlant pour la première fois depuis notre arrivé ici. Quel était votre sujet de discorde quand je suis arrivé, je n'aie pas bien compris. Je vis ma mère se tendre à ma question. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle revenu ? Repris-je voulant des réponses à mes questions.

Personne ne répondit, ils avaient tous baisser la tête sous mes questions. Allait-il me dire se qui ce passait à la fin ?

-Je sais ! Disait Alice retrouvant un peut de gaîté en ce levant de son siège en me regardant un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Edward va rester avec Bella!

NON, non c'était hors de question ! Ma petite sœur ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille, je ne pouvais pas...être seule avec elle, non c'était juste impossible.

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Elle...elle, c'est hors de question Alice, lui dis-je furibond.

-Bas pourquoi mon chéri ? Me demandait maman en fronçant des sourcils. C'est ta sœur et je suis sur qu'elle serait ravis de te revoir !

Si seulement elle savait...si elle savait à quel point ça me faisait mal de me dire qu'elle était là tout prêt. Si elle savait à quel point ma...sœur avait changé totalement ma vie en fuyant de la sorte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

-Oui Edward dit nous pourquoi ? Renchérit Alice en me regardant avec un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

Elle savait, elle savait c'était obligé ! Vue le regard qu'elle me lançait j'étais plus que sur qu'elle savait. Mais quand ? Et comment ? Bella lui avait-elle dit ? Que lui avait-elle dit au juste ? J'avalais péniblement ma salive avec tout ses regards posé sur moi.

-Je...je...pourquoi tu reste pas toi Alice ? Lui demandais-je mauvais.

-Oh non pas moi, disait-elle en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je te signale que c'est moi qui est ramené Bella à la maison, j'ai due longuement débattre avec elle pour la faire venir ici puis j'ai déjà eu mon lot de dispute avec elle ! En plus je suis fatigué par le voyage. Je pense que si man et pa reste...ça risque de faire remonter...certaine chose. Alors que toi...je suis quasiment sur qu'elle n'osera rien te dire !

Donc c'était de sa faute ! Pourquoi Alice l'avait ramené ? Comment avait-elle fait pour la convaincre après ses trois années infructueuses ? Depuis quand maman et papa là laissait voyager seule ?

-Mais...

-Edward tu peut bien faire ça pour ta sœur non ? Vous étiez proche avant...avant qu'elle parte étudier.

-Oui bas c'était avant ! Dis-je croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine me levant pour me mettre contre le mur à l'opposer de ma famille.

-Ne dit pas que tu ne t'inquiète pas pour elle Ed...

-J'ai pas dit ça mais...

Alice s'élança vers moi me prenant dans ses bras, du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant qu'elle me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Ne fait pas ça Edward, ne l'abandonne pas. Bella à vraiment souffert d'être partie ainsi, même si je suis sur que tu lui en veut beaucoup d'être partie ainsi tu tient énormément à elle. Il faut que vous vous parlez, ça fait plus de trois ans que vous avez laissé cette histoire chez Étienne. Maintenant qu'elle est là je n'aie pas l'intention de la laissé repartir alors frérots tu va rester avec elle et vous allez vous expliquez ainsi tout rentreras dans l'ordre. Et me force pas à expliquer les vrais raison du départ de Bella aux parents!

Donc j'avais raison elle savait ! Si les parents apprenaient ça...ils allaient me tué. C'était assez difficile comme ça...je veut dire, j'avais coucher avec ma petite sœur, pour moi c'était perturbant, choquant, dégouttant en quelque sorte. Mais au fond de moi je ne l'avais jamais vraiment considérer comme ma petite sœur ça avait était bien plus que ça.

Ne serais-ce imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant...Alice était déjà au courant, il était hors de question qu'une autre personne sache.

-Très bien je vais rester cette nuit, cédais-je malgré moi.

Mon lutin de sœur me claquas un bisou sur la joue et ils partirent rapidement en me demandant de prendre soins de Bella.

Et voilà j'étais seul dans ce couloir, ce couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Je tournais en rond ne pouvant plus contenir mes émotions sous l'œil étonné des infirmières.

J'avais à la fois envie de la revoir, elle avait était depuis longtemps ma moitié, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma camarade de jeux. Ce soir là j'avais ressentie une tel tristesse en sachant qu'elle partirait le lendemain, pour moi c'était la fin du monde. Comment allait-je faire sans elle ? Elle était mon pilier, ma raison...

Mais après qu'elle est pris la fuite, elle fut aussi ma perte. J'avais crus que le faite qu'elle parte quelques mois...serait un calvaire. Mais me réveillé ce matin là sans la voire prêt de moi après la nuit que nous avions eu...après avoir fait ce que l'on avait fait...jamais je n'avais était si perdue, si mal.

Et depuis ce jour là je l'ai détester, aujourd'hui en plus d'avoir envie de la revoir je ressent aussi de la haine pour elle, je la déteste de tout mon être pour être partie comme ça...sans un mot, sans une lettre.

-Monsieur Cullen, m'appelait une infirmière me sortant de mes pensées noir.

-Oui, dis-je en m'arrêtant net.

-Nous vous avons installé un petit lit dans la chambre de votre sœur. Il n'est pas très confortable mais...

-Ça ira merci, la coupais-je mal-à l'aise. Je elle va dormir encore combien de temps ? Lui demandais-je espérant avoir un peut de temps avant la confrontation.

-Avec se que lui as donné le médecin, elle devras dormir jusqu'à demain, me dit-elle.

J'opinais et elle partait. Ça me laisserait le temps pour moi de savoir se que j'allais lui dire...ou faire. Mon dieu j'étais complètement perdus.

Comment allais-je me comporté face à elle ? Comment allait-elle réagir face à moi ?

Le personnel me regardait étrangement à force de faire des allé retour devant la porte de sa chambre. Je soufflais me stoppant devant celle-ci passant la main dans mes cheveux.

Combien de fois avais-je souhaité la voir ? Juste revoir son doux visage, entendre juste sa voix, son rire.

Alors pourquoi maintenant je n'arrivais pas juste à franchir cette porte...pourquoi j'avais une trouille bleu de la voir alors que c'était maintenant possible ?

Prenant le peut de courage qu'il y avait en moi je presser la poignié et j'entendais le petit clic indiquant que je n'avais qu'à pousser la porte. Avec une lenteur exagérer je la poussais, et là dans la chambre je la vis éclairer seulement par les machines auquel elle était brancher.

Aussi doucement que j'avais ouvert la porte de la chambre, je m'approchait de son lit. C'était...elle était si pâle, si...paisible, quand je l'avais aperçu dans le salon des parents son visage était passé par plusieurs expressions, la surprise, la peur, la douleur.

Bella n'avait jamais pue me cacher ses sentiments, depuis toujours je lisais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et elle faisait pareille avec moi, c'était pour cela que l'on se complétait elle et moi, pour cela que nous étions inséparable, nous nous connaissions comme personne, nous savions toujours quand l'autre avait besoin d'aide.

Maman et Papa n'avait jamais tenter de nous séparer...en faite ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment le lien qui nous unissait. Et depuis cette nuit là, moi aussi je doutais. C'était ma sœur bon sang ! Comment avais-je pue la toucher ainsi...la désirer ainsi ?

Profitant qu'elle dorme je prenais place à ses cotés, elle était magnifique, même avec ses tubes sur sa main, même avec une tenue d'hôpital, elle restait ma sublime Bella.

Sachant que ça serait le seule instant où je pourrais sans doute le faire, je touchais sa main la frôlant. Elle avait la peau encore plus douce que dans mes souvenirs.

Je glissais mes doigts dans le creux de sa main, et elle eux..peut-être était-ce juste un réflexe mais elle me serrait la main. Ayant peur de l'avoir réveiller je tournais la tête vers son visage, je fus rassurer de voir qu'elle dormait encore.

-Pourquoi Bella, soufflais-je, pourquoi as tu préférer me fuir ?

Bien sur je n'eus aucune réponse à ma question, et j'en n'étais plutôt content, pour l'instant je n'étais pas sur de vouloir savoir la réponse.

C'était une torture de la voir là...être seul avec elle...et me dire que si elle était réveillé je n'étais même pas sur de pouvoir affronter ses réponse. De l'entendre me dire qu'elle me détester, que je la dégouttait.

Si seulement elle savait...si seulement elle ressentait se que moi je ressentais...éprouvait en sa présence. Même après trois ans sans la voir, même après toutes ses années, pour moi rien n'avait changer. Et je me haïssais de ressentir ça, c'était hors nature...ça nous était interdit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonsoir à tous, un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas.

J'essaye de faire paraître les sentiments de chacun comme je le peux, alors soyez gentil avec moi hein...je suis qu'une pauvre fille ayant une imagination débordante. Bonne lecture et pensé à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire se que vous en pensez !

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

Doucement j'émergeais, j'avais l'impression qu'un train m'étais passer sur le corps. Tout mon corps était comme lourd, comme si j'avais était droguer à mon insu.

Pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi ? Pourquoi avais-je dû mal à ouvrir les yeux ?

J'essayais de me rappeler les derniers événements avant que je m'endorme mais rien ne me vain, le noir complet. Par contre j'entendais un bip constant qui résonnait près de moi.

Oh non, je connaissais ce son...j'étais s'en doute à l'hôpital ! Mais pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital ? Prenant le peu de force que j'avais je réussi à ouvrir les yeux mais pas entièrement. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je papillonnais des yeux un moment avant de voir enfin correctement.

Levant ma main pour me frotter les yeux, je sentis comme si j'étais attaché à quelque chose, baissant les yeux sur ma main je vis une perfusion, je grimaçais... je détestais les piqûres moi.

Regardant autour de moi je vis des murs blanc, blanc et blanc, c'était définitif, j'étais bien à l'hôpital.

En entendant un bruit sur ma droite je tournais la tête vers le bruit, il devait s'agir de la salle de bain. Mais...qui utilisait la salle de bain ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappelé ce qui c'était passé, rien ne me revenait. Voyant le boutons pour appeler le personnel de l'hôpital j'appuyais dessus, fallait que je sache se ce c'était vraiment passé. Tout ce que je savais c'était que j'avais horriblement mal à la tête.

Au moment où j'allais toucher là ou j'avais mal j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, tournant la tête vers celle-ci je le vis.

Lui...mais que faisait-il ici ? Que faisait-il à Montpellier ?

J'étais complètement sous le choc en le voyant, il...c'était immobilisé en me voyant réveillé. Mon dieu il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

-Que...voulais-je dire, mais ma voix restait bloquer dans ma gorge.

Il était si...et moi je...non c'était impossible, pas lui ici !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit me coupant de ma contemplation et une infirmière entrait dans la chambre.

-Oh, vous êtes réveillé ! Disait-elle en s'approchant de moi, elle regardait le moniteur en fronçant des sourcils avant de me regarder à nouveau. Vous vous sentez bien ? Des vertiges ? Des mots de tête ?

-Mal à la tête, lui dis-je simplement. Que...que c'est-il passé ? Lui demandais-je hésitante.

-Vous vous souvenez pas ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Non je...j'essayais de me rappeler mon deniers souvenir mais là seule chose que je me rappelais était...ALICE dis-je en me redressant me rappelant de sa visite surprise. Ma petite sœur...où...où est-elle ?

-Je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder, ils sont parties tard hier soir. Votre père à pris sa journée également sûrement pour pouvoir être avec vous, me disait-elle me souriant.

Mon père ? Mais que faisait-il ici ?

-Mais...mon père ? Comment ? Que fait-il à Montpellier ?

A ma question l'infirmière fronçait à nouveau des sourcils.

-Je vais aller chercher le médecin.

Point de vue d'Edward

La nuit avait était difficile pour moi, le lit avait vraiment était inconfortable. Et mon cerveau avait tourné à 100 à l'heure, les questions dans ma tête fusaient à toute éclair.

Mais celles qui revenaient encore et toujours était « Comment allait-elle réagir en me voyant à ses cotés? » « Qu'allais-je lui dire? ».

A mon réveille par chance elle dormait encore me laissant encore un peut de répit. C'est ainsi que j'avais décidé de faire une petite toilette dans la salle de bain.

Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle dormait toujours je la vis, elle regardait partout autour d'elle et quand elle posas ses yeux sur moi je la vis se raidir.

Voilà ma réponse à ma question silencieuse, Bella me détestait, maintenant au moins j'étais fixé. Ce soir là...nous avions tout gâché...

Ses yeux fixé les miens avec inquiétude et j'entendais le moniteur de son rythme cardiaque augmenté.

J'avais dû mal à comprendre se qu'elle ressentait, d'habitude...enfin avant sa fuite, je la lisais plutôt facilement mais là...la seule chose que je lisais était de la panique et de la surprise.

Elle avait essayer de parler mais...elle réussis à peine à dire un mot. J'allais lui demandé comment elle allait...après tout fallait bien que je sache si je devais appelé une infirmière si elle se sentait mal. Mais avant que je dise quoi que ce soit la porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière que j'avais vue hier soir.

Elle posait alors des question à Bella, pas une seconde je la quittais des yeux. Là voir ainsi...alors qu'elle était réveillé était totalement différent que de la voir endormit.

J'écoutais aussi ce que disait l'infirmière. Bella ne se rappelait pas, c'était mauvais signe ça ! Était-elle amnésique ou un truc comme ça ? Du moins elle c'était rappelé de notre petite sœur qui lui avait rendu visite.

Mais que faisait Alice là bas ? Pourquoi était-elle partie chercher là bas ? Pourquoi l'avoir ramener ? Pourquoi ont m'avait rien dit ? Et surtout comment avait fait Alice ?

Quand Bella dit à l'infirmière qu'elle se croyait à Montpellier je sue que c'était grave, elle était bien amnésique. Elle avait due se cogner la tête plus fors qu'on l'avait crus.

Quand l'infirmière fus partie nous laissant seul tout les deux, je vis Bella baisser la tête regardant sa perfusion en grimaçant. Cela me fit émettre un léger rire se qui lui fit relever la tête dans ma direction.

Bella avait toujours eu en horreur les piqûres, et encore plus les aiguille restant planté dans sa main.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'es-ce qui est sensé être drôle ? Me demandait-elle légèrement tendue.

Mon sourire disparus en l'entendant me parler. On n'y était, notre première conversation depuis trois ans.

-Rien...soufflais-je en allant à la fenêtre pour ne plus voir son regard posé sur moi et surtout ne pouvant plus voir cette colère sur son visage, cette colère qui m'était destiner.

Des flash revenaient sans cesse devant mes yeux en la voyant là tout prés de moi. Elle dans sa robe d'été, elle dansant avec moi le sourire aux lèvres, sa peau frémissant à mon contact, sa bouche gémissant sous mes caresses.

Non,non,non, merde, merde, merde, c'était Bella, c'était ma petite sœur, je ne pouvais pas repenser à ça. Non, non, non,non, fallait que je me calme, que je pense à autre chose que la fille qui avait foutu ma vie en l'air, qui m'avait changer en une personne que j'aurais détester autrefois.

-Je peut...je peut savoir se que tu fait ici ? Me demandait-elle sur le même ton que tout à l'heure.

J'émis un rire en l'entendant. Elle pensait sûrement que j'étais la par choix, que je voulais être là. La vérité c'est que j'aurais aimer être à un seule endroit en cette instant, le seul endroit où j'arrivais à oublier, à l'oublier elle...avec Tanya.

Avant que je dise quoi que ce soit la porte s'ouvrit, je me retournais pour voir le docteur Handz arriver avec son dossier.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Cullen, comment vous sentez vous ce matin ?

-Bien je crois...docteur qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? J'ai eu un accident ? Ma sœur va bien ?

Ça c'était bien Bella, depuis toujours elle c'était inquiéter pour les autres se plaçant au second plan. C'était elle qui était sur un lit d'hôpital et elle s'inquiétait pour Alice qui allait très bien en passant.

-Donc vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien ? Lui demandait le docteur.

-Juste de la visite de ma petite sœur...on était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi et...le reste est assez flou...

-Bien, nous allons devoir passé d'autre examen pour être sur qu'aucun dégâts n'as affecter votre cerveau. Vous souffrez d'une petite amnésie, alors je vais vous racontez ce qui c'est passez...du moins une partie et si c'est trop dur vous me stoppez d'accord ? Bella opinait et le médecin continuait donc. Vous étiez chez vos parents quand ça c'est produit mademoiselle, vous êtes tomber dans les pommes à cause d'une chute de tentions. En tombant vous vous êtes cogniez la tête, se qui à causer une légère commotion, mais le choc à était assez violent pour vous ouvrir la tête, on as dû vous faire quelques point de sutures.

-Mais...je suis à Paris ? Comment ? Pourquoi suis-je venue à Paris ? Demandait Bella en regardant le médecin puis moi.

-Me demande pas, lui dis-je en levant les mains en l'air. J'en sais foutrement rien moi.

Le médecin me regardait d'un mauvais œil, ok j'aurais pue le formuler autrement, mais merde à la fin je voulais pas être ici moi, c'était la faute au lutin tout ça.

-Monsieur Cullen pouvez-vous demandé à vos parents de venir, ils attendent dans le couloir.

J'opinais trop heureux de quitter cette pièce. Sans un regard pour Bella je sortais de la chambre et soufflait la tension retombant quand je rouvris les yeux je vis ma mère qui c'était lever mon père la serrant contre elle.

-Edward ! Qu'es-ce qu'il ce passe ? Bella va bien ? Me demandait-elle en paniquant.

Ok j'aurais peut-être dû attendre avant de relâcher la pression comme ça !

-Elle...elle me semble allé bien mais...enfin le doc va vous expliqué, lui dis-je ne savant pas trop comment expliquer à ma mère que sa fille avait oublier certaines chose.

-Bon bas qu'est-ce qu'on attend ! Disait Alice alors que je la fusillais du regard.

Elle allait me payer le coup qu'elle m'avait fait hier soir. Je promettais solennellement de la faire payer et de savoir exactement se qu'elle savait à propos de Bella et de moi.

Point de vue de Bella

Une fois qu'IL fut partie je soufflais, me détendant un peut, mais au vue du regard du docteur ça ne durait pas longtemps.

Il me posait des tas de question. Si je dormais bien ces derniers temps ? Si j'étais stresser ? Si j'avais des vertiges, des malaises de ce genre ?

Je répondais à toute les questions par la négatives, sauf pour le sommeil. Bon j'avoue que je dormais très peut depuis plusieurs années, mais ce n'était pas ma faute si j'avais le sommeil léger.

Tout ça me disait pas se que je faisais ici, à paris avec ma famille ! Quelle mouche m'avait donc piqué pour que je revienne ici...que je prenne le risque de le voir lui ?

Ça devait être grave pour que je me sois déplacer, ou alors...ou alors Alice avait encore utilisé un subterfuge pour me faire revenir auprès de la famille. Ça c'était bien possible, Alice était capable de tout pour avoir se qu'elle voulait, même si cela allait lui causer des problèmes par la suite.

La porte s'ouvrit faisant retourner le docteur et me sortant de mes pensées. Je vis maman, papa et Alice entrer dans la chambre et là des flashs d'image apparue devant mes yeux me coupant de la réalité.

Ma sœur était là dans mon appartement tenant un dossier...elle me raconté une histoire complètement folle disant que mes propres parents n'était pas mes parents biologique mais qu'ils m'avaient adopter.

Ensuite je nous vis dans l'avion, dans la voiture, dans la maison de nos parents, puis mes parents qui me serraient contre eux, ma mère en larmes ayant du mal à réaliser ma venue.

Le visage de maman quand je lui racontais ma véritable raison de ma présence, son regard quand j'avais posé le dossier sur la table.

La voix de mes parents quand ils avaient essayer de m'expliquer les raisons de leurs mensonges égoïste.

Au loin j'entendais des voix près de moi sans comprendre le moindre sens. Un autre flash apparaissant devant moi, lui, son visage surpris...sa voix...son visage que j'avais longtemps eux envie de revoir et d'entendre.

Mes sentiments eux aussi refaisant surface, pour lui...pour mes parents...abandon, trahissons, tristesse, peine, tout ça en même temps.

Je ne voyais plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans la pénombre alors que des voix affolés m'appelait. Mais de là où j'étais ils étaient bien trop loin pour que je les entendent correctement. Jusqu'à se que je l'entende lui, lui ça voix, son odeur n'ayant pas changer, le toucher de sa peau contre la mienne.

-Bella...Bella c'est moi, calme toi ont est là...je...je suis là. S'il te plaît Bella revient parmi nous.

Ma vue qui jusque là était brouiller devenait à nouveau clair et net. Je le vis là tout prêt de moi, ses yeux me suppliait de réagir, puis sentant ses doigts caresser ma peau de ma main qu'il tenait je posais mes yeux sur celle-ci. Sa main était toujours dans la mienne, je lui pressais un peut plus la main histoire de me rassurer que tout cela était bien réel.

Je sentis ses doigts me faisant remonter le menton vers son visage pour croiser ses beaux yeux vert.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux? Me demandait-il avec grand intérêt. J'opinais sous son regard de braise. Que c'est-il passé ? Reprenait-il en s'éloignant de moi sans relâcher ma main.

Je faisais le tour de la pièce voyant mes...mes parents, Alice et le docteur me regardé avec appréhension.

-Je...je crois que je me souviens, soufflais-je alors.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir à tous, voilà un autre chapitre plutôt cour alors à la fin je vous ais rajoutez un petit point de vue. Çà ne va pas être difficile à devinez de qui il s'agit ! Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 8

Point de vue d'Alice

Quel peur nous avions eu ! Quand nous étions rentrer dans la chambre d'hôpital et que Bella nous avait vue ses yeux c'était comme figé, les battements de son cœur avait doublé voir triplé sur le monitoring. Le docteur c'était alors précipité vers elle et nous n'avions pas tout de suite compris ce qui ce passait.

Bella était comme en état de choc, le médecin c'était alors retourner vers nous disant qu'une voix familière pourrait la ramener dans le présent. Nous avion tous essayer, maman, papa, moi sauf Edward, il était rester dans son coin le visage tendue et inquiet.

Je m'étais alors tourner vers lui, si Bella pouvait réagir à une voix bien précise c'était bien la sienne.

-Essaye Edward, je suis sur qu'elle t'entendra toi, lui avais-je dit doucement en l'entraînant à coter de notre sœur.

Il avait hésité surtout sous le regard de tout les yeux posé sur lui dans la chambre. Il l'avait simplement appelé pour ensuite avec timidité posé sa main sur la sienne.

-Bella...Bella c'est moi, calme toi ont est là...je...je suis là. S'il te plaît Bella revient parmi nous, lui avait-il dit doucement.

Nous avions vue alors les battements de cœur ralentir et Bella revenir vers nous.

Je sus toute suite se qui c'était passé dans sa petite tête quand elle posas ses yeux sur nous, pendant sa crise le médecin nous avait dit qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui c'était passé et qu'elle ne pensait pas être à Paris. Son cerveau avait s'en doute voulue taire tout ce qui avait eu un rapport avec sa venue ici... l'adoption.

Quand je vis qu'Edward et elle ne c'était pas lâcher la main j'en souriais d'autant plus. Tout allait s'arranger entre eux j'en était certaine. J'ignorais encore tout sur l'histoire de l'adoption mes parents n'avait voulue rien me lâcher hier soir disant que ce n'était pas le moment, mais j'avais l'intuition qu'au final tout irais pour le mieux.

Le médecin continuait à poser des questions sur se qu'elle se rappelait, d'après moi elle se souvenait de tout.

-Bien, écouter mademoiselle Cullen j'ai discuter avec votre père, lui disait-il tout en se tournant vers papa, puis revenant sur Bella. Nous allons faire quelques examens pour être sur qu'aucune séquelle n'auras lieu dû à votre chute. Ensuite vous avez deux solution, soit vous rentrez chez votre père pendant plusieurs jours...

-Quoi ? NON, c'est hors de question je...

Bella c'était redresser sous le choc, sa c'était à prévoir ! Mais là connaissant elle refuserait de rester à l'hôpital, même si on c'était pas vue depuis trois ans je connaissais ma grande sœur.

-Laissez moi finir s'il vous plaît, lui coupait le médecin. Donc soit vous allez chez votre père, soit je vous garde quelques jours en observation.

Bella grimaçait en entendant le médecin, petite c'était une vrai cascadeuse, elle avait de très mauvais souvenir des hôpitaux, se qui nous arranger en soit...elle serait obligé de venir vivre quelques jours à la maison.

-Très bien, soufflait-elle au bout d'un moment, je vais rester quelques chose chez mon père alors.

Maman souriait face à la réponse de Bella, elle était heureuse, même si elle devait se douter que Bella serait sans doute très dure avec elle, maman rêvait de son retour depuis si longtemps.

Moi ça allait me laissé quelques jours pour creuser cette histoire avec mon chère frère, et surtout savoir qu'elle était les secrets que nous cachait depuis si longtemps nos parents.

Point de vue de Bella

Ils m'avaient coincer, j'étais sur que le médecin était de mèche avec mon père...ou Carlisle, je ne savais même plus comment j'étais sensé les appelés maintenant.

Une fois que le médecin m'avait fait par des conditions de ma sortie il était parti. Nous étions tous dans la chambre et personne n'osez parler. C'était très gênant comme situation !

Maintenant que tout m'était revenue, ma colère envers eux étaient revenue. Même si je voulais plus les voirs et ne plus leurs adresser la parole, une part de moi mourrait de savoir.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas leurs posé de question, pour ne pas leurs montrer de l'intérêt. C'était dur d'avoir sans cesse le regard d'Edward sur moi.

Son geste de tout à l'heure avait était...d'un simple contact, juste en me parlant il avait réussi à me calmer. Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé faire ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Me détestait-il vraiment ? Son regard de tout à l'heure me disait pourtant le contraire !

J'étais complètement perdus, et n'osait pas affronter son regard émeraude.

Alice comme à son habitude commencer à parler, parler, parler, elle était surexciter de mon retour à la maison. On peut dire que la mission qu'elle c'était donné depuis plusieurs années avait finie par être une réussite, elle avait ramener sa grande sœur chez ses parents.

J'écoutais vaguement ses paroles cela ne m'intéresser pas vraiment a vrai dire. C'était égoïste je sais, mais j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que ces gens dans cette pièce n'était pas vraiment de ma famille, qu'aucun lien ne nous reliait...ou peut-être un minuscule.

-Il faudrait lui laisser la chambre d'amie car ça serait ridicule qu'elle loge à l'hôtel. C'est la meilleure amie de Bella Papa, on ne peut pas laisser N'giie dormir à l'hôtel ! Disait Alice me faisant m'intéresser à leurs discussion.

-N'giie ? Pourquoi tu parle d'N'giie Alice, elle est à Montpellier ! Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas se que faisait ma meilleure amie dans une discussion avec...ses parents.

-Heu... fis Alice en trouvant soudainement le revêtement du sol très intéressant. Il se pourrait que j'ai...euh...parler avec N'giie hier soir et qu'on as parler de ton accident.

-QUOI ? M'emportais-je.

Mais c'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas se taire pour une fois !

-Elle as appelé sur ton téléphone hier soir, je suis désolé Bella mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète de pas pouvoir te joindre.

C'était pas possible elle devait être morte d'inquiétude la connaissant. Prenant mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur le meuble à coté du lit d'hôpital, je commençais à naviguer dans mes contacts pour appeler ma meilleure amie afin de la rassurer.

-Euh, si tu essaye de joindre N'giie ce n'est pas la peine Bella, elle est dans l'avion à cette heure ci !

-Dans un avions ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

-Pour venir ici ! Me disait Alice comme si c'était évident.

N'giie ? Ici ? Mais...non elle ne pouvait pas...elle avait bien plus important à faire que venir à Paris !

-Mais...c'est ridicule voyons je vais bien, lui dis-je comme si ça allait changer quelques chose.

-Je sais ça, je lui ait dit mais...elle as insister Bella. Elle ma aussi dit qu'elle avait avertit Jacob et qu'il s'organisait pour venir le plus vite possible.

Jacob ? Non pas lui, pas Jacob. Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne avec moi à Paris. Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ?

-Qui est Jacob ? Demandait ma...Esmée doucement.

-Je..., oh non qu'allais-je dire, qui était Jacob, déjà quand Alice me l'avais demandé j'avais longuement hésité mais là il s'agissait de...rho et puis zut ils étaient quoi pour moi maintenant ?

-Jacob c'est son petit ami, disait Alice fièrement.

Jetant un œil à « ma famille » pour voir leurs réaction, je vis l'étonnement sur le visage de « mon père », un sourire sur celui de « ma mère », et quand j'osais LE regarder mon cœur me fit à nouveau mal dans ma poitrine. Il avait le visage sombre, les sourcils froncé, les mains serrant la barre de lit à mes pieds. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Point de vue extérieur ( à vous de devinez)

Mais c'était quoi ces conneries à la fin ? C'était mon troisième essaie et toujours rien. Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas au téléphone ? Et pourtant je les avaient tous appelés et aucun n'avait répondue. Il suffisait que je m'absente quelques jours chez mes futurs beaux-parents pour qu'ils me zappes de leurs vie ?

De plus j'étais énerver, après être repartie de chez mes beaux parents j'étais partie sur un coup de tête dans une ville loin de chez moi espérant LA voir. Mais rien, personne n'avait répondue quand j'avais sonné chez ELLE.

J'avais mal...je me sentais vide, c'était comme si...comme si elle était morte et qu'une partie de moi était partie avec elle.

Je ne sais pas se que je lui aurait dit en la voyant mais...au moins je l'aurais vue, j'aurais pue tenter quelque chose.

C'était incompréhensible ce départ précipité, elle c'était éloigner pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avais-je était un si mauvais frère ? Allais-je la revoir un jour ?

Dans quelques mois ma vie allait totalement changer, j'allais me lié à la plus belle des personnes, une vrai déesse, je ne doutais pas un seul instant du choix que j'avais fait. Mais sans elle...comment pouvais-je faire sans ma petite sœur ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, derniers chapitre de la semaine, ce week-end je ne pourrais pas poster désolé. Sachant que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance je poserais le prochain soit lundi ou mardi au plus tard.

Ce chapitre je le dédie à ma super amie N'giie, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ma belle !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message bisou !

Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'N'giie

Qu'il était long ce voyage ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas emmener de quoi dessiner dans l'avions moi aussi ?

Heureusement que la vue que j'avais d'ici n'était pas mauvaise. Par chance j'étais assise à coté d'un dieu vivant. Qu'il était beau ce mec, de beau yeux bleu, une carrure qui nous donnait envie de savoir se qui ce cachait derrières ces fichus vêtements inutile.

Je me mordais le doigts tout en le matant sans retenue. Ce ne devait pas être autorisé d'être aussi beau ! Mon dieu, j'en mouillais ma petite culotte rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur lui.

D'habitude je bavais pas sur les hommes au cheveux long...enfin là il les avait un peut plus cour que les épaules mais ça restait long tout de même. Mais chez lui...je ne sais pas c'était...sexy, sensuel, ça en serait presque insultant s'il devait les couper.

On aurait dit un ange venue sur terre pour seule bute de venir tenter les jeunes femmes les faisant sortir du droit chemin pour s'abonner aux plaisirs charnelle.

Le dieu vivant levait les yeux de son ordinateur pour croiser mon regard, je lui fit un sourire charmeur qu'il me rendis. Je me sentis fondre comme neige, avant qu'il replonge sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Mince, ma distraction n'était pas très réactif. Dommage...je m'étais encore jamais envoyé en l'air dans un avion moi !

Si Bella m'entendait elle s'offusquerait ! Oh ma Bella, j'espère qu'elle allait bien, déjà qu'elle était assez stresser et anxieuse de partir voir sa famille, alors là elle devait être dans un état pas possible.

Fallait bien que ça lui arrive à elle ce genre de chose, Bella était une miss catastrophe depuis que je la connaissais. Que ce soit niveau mec ou n'importe quoi d'autre. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une merde c'était pour elle. En plus elle qui voulait pas rester longtemps chez ses parents, la voilà qu'elle était bloquer pendant plusieurs jours sur place.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pue savoir se qui ce passait entre elle et ça famille, je trouvais ça vraiment dommage qu'elle ne parle plus trop à ça famille, mais c'était son choix alors je le respectais.

Quand sa sœur Alice avait décroché j'avais était plutôt étonné, mais quand elle m'avait raconté se qui c'était passé je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde.

Bella était mon amie, ma meilleure amie, elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de moi...après tout je l'ignorais, mais j'allais pas rester tranquillement chez moi alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital, ça c'était mal me connaître.

-Vous devriez vous attaché, me disait le beau apollon à mes cotés me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

-Hum..., fis-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me disait ça.

-L'avions...il amorce sa descente, on va bientôt atterrir.

-Oh merci j'avais pas entendus, lui dis-je en commençant à m'attacher, mais je me bataillais avec ce truc. Comment ça s'attache déjà, marmonnais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Vous permettez ? Me demandait-il alors qu'il pointait de la main la ceinture.

J'opinais ne voyant pas d'objection qu'il me touche. En même temps qui s'en offusquerait ? Cette homme était trop beau pour que je laisse passer la chance de sentir ses doigts sur moi.

Avec assurance il m'attachait aussi facilement que pour une ceinture de voiture frôlant la peau de mon ventre dénuder me faisant frissonner.

-Merci, lui dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi se positionnant correctement.

-C'était pas bien compliquer, me fait-il remarquer me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Peut-être mais vous le faites tellement mieux !

Il fit mine d'être choquer puis alors que l'on sentais l'avion entamer sa descente il me fit un sourire à tomber. Oh mon dieu il était bien trop beau pour mon propre bien.

-Vous posez ? Lui demandais-je une idée venant germer dans ma tête.

-Posez ? Me demandait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui pour des photos des peintures...vous posez?

Il fut étonné par ma question me regardant comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était fou.

-Oh non je...je suis dans les affaires je ne suis pas...enfin...

-Quel genre d'affaire ? Lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Je cherche de nouveau artiste pour ma boîte. Musicien, chanteur, danseur, tout ce qui touche à la musique. Je fait un repérage sur internet, et quand je vois des personnes sortant de l'ordinaire je...enfin je viens leurs proposer de travaillé avec nous.

C'était assez marrant tout de même, il cherché des artistes...plus dans la musique que dans l'ars mais c'était tout de même des artistes, et moi j'étais une artiste, une jeune artiste dans l'ars de la peinture.

C'était tout de même dommage se gaspillage, c'était même un crime que personne n'est jamais eu le loisir de peindre se corps sublime.

-Je vois...et vous n'aimerez pas posé...disons pour une jeune artiste ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant une moue sexy voulant jouer de mes charmes.

Bella me disait toujours que si je voulais, je pouvais avoir le monde à mes pieds. C'était ridicule, ok j'étais jolie ça je le nié pas mais de là à mettre le monde à mes pieds...non c'était plutôt lui que je voulais mètre à mes pieds. Oh oui...lui nue à mes pieds plus exactement !

-Pardon je...

-Oh je suis désolé je me suis pas présenter, Angélique Facinelli jeune peintre, je fais ma première exposition dans quelques semaines et j'avoue qu'en voyant un tel...une telle musculature il mets impossible de ne pas vouloir vous peindre...enfin votre modèle sur une toile j'entends.

Le dieu vivant me regardait les yeux rond. Bas quoi ? J'avais juste dit la vérité moi !

-Attendez, repris-je le voyant écarquillé les yeux face à mon monologue. Je sortais un stylo bille de son sac à main vérifié qu'il marchait en écrivant sur ma main et prenait sa main écrivant mon numéro de portable dessus. Voilà, fis-je en lui rendant sa main. Si jamais vous avez envie de tenter l'expérience, appelé moi, lui dis-je avant de me détacher sous son regard surprit.

L'avions était à l'arrêt depuis un petit moment maintenant et les passager commençaient déjà à descendre. Une fois sortie j'allais chercher ma valise. Normalement c'était Alice qui devait venir me chercher.

Au début j'avais voulue prendre une chambre d'hôtel mais la sœur de Bella avait insister pour que je dorme chez eux. Cette fille était encore plus folle que Bella m'avait dit, c'était d'ailleurs d'Alice qu'elle me parlait le plus souvent.

Cette fille me connaissait pas et elle m'invitait directe chez elle...enfin chez ses parents. D'un cotés elle avait de bon arguments, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour détendre Bella, qu'elle n'allait pas être ravie d'être obligé de rester chez ses parents pendant plusieurs jours.

En connaissant Bella ça n'allait pas être du gâteau ! Alice m'avait envoyé une photo d'elle après que l'on c'était échanger nos numéro pour que je puisse la contacter au moindre problèmes ou retard de l'avions.

Résultat je ne savais pas où je devais allez, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre mon téléphone j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Relevant la tête je vis une petite tête rebondir à travers la foule. Une petite femme sautillait me faisant signe.

Quand je m'approchais je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'Alice.

-Alice ? Demandais-je arrivant prêt d'elle.

-N'giie, oh je suis contente j'avais crue que l'on t'avait manqué, me disait-elle alors que l'on se faisait la bise.

Je vis alors un homme derrière elle, la quarantaine je dirais, très bien conserver en passant.

-J'étais euh...distraite, lui dis-je en repensant à l'homme dans l'avions.

-Je te présente mon père, Carlisle. Papa je te présente N'giie la meilleure amie de Bella.

-Enchanter, dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise, il fut surprit de mon geste mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Heureux de rencontrer une amie de ma fille. Tu était avec elle à l'université c'est ça ? Me demandait-il en me souriant.

-Oui, c'est la bas que l'on c'est -je en me demandant comment il savait ça, Bella m'avait toujours dit qu'il se parlait très peut. D'ailleurs, repris-je en me tournant vers Alice. Comment va Bella ? Elle est rentrer ou est-elle encore à l'hôpital ?

-Non elle est rentrer, c'est euh...tendue je dirais, disait-elle le regard triste. Elle refuse de manger et se mutie dans le silence depuis qu'elle est rentrer. Mais maintenant que tu es là elle sera peut-être de meilleure humeur !

-Ouais, j'en doute Bella est...elle à plutôt un sacré caractère pour une fille doubler d'une tête de mule. Si cette fille n'avait pas une paire de seins j'aurais jurer que c'était un mec !

Alice et son père rirent à ma remarque et m'entraînait jusqu'à une voiture assez classe, une BMW, waouh, je genre de voiture on ne les voyaient que dans les films.

Après avoir ranger ma valise dans le coffre nous montâmes dans la voiture et c'était partis pour la maison des Cullen, j'allais revoir Bella en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas revu la raison qui l'avait fait fuir sa famille.


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je l'ais écris hier soir alors ne faites pas trop attention s'il y a des fautes. Gros bisous à tous et n'oublie pas de me laisser un petit mot !

Chapitre 10

Point de vue d'N'giie

Durant tout le chemin Alice me parlait de sa famille et du fabuleux retour de sa grande sœur. Elle me racontait quelques anecdote sur leurs famille et je fus surpris d'entendre que Bella avait deux frères.

Une ou deux fois elle m'avait parler de sa famille me dictant le nombre de frère et sœur qu'elle avait, mais jamais elle ne m'avait parler de deuxième frères. Il y avait Alice bien sur, et Emmett...mais Alice avait prononcer le nom Edward qui m'était inconnu.

Bien sur je n'avais pas fait de réflexion ne voulant pas faire de la peine à qui que ce soit. Si Bella ne m'avait pas parler de ce frère là, c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison. Cet Edward était-il la raison de leurs querelles ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me questionné plus que la voiture s'arrêtait devant un grand portail gris, il était si grand que l'on ne voyait pas la propriété. Quand le portail s'ouvrit je restais ébahis devant une telle demeure.

Ce n'étais pas possible...ce ne pouvait pas être la maison des parents de Bella...enfin pas de la Bella que je connaissais du moins.

La maison était juste...tonnerre de dieu, si j'avais une maison comme ça je ne sortirais plus de chez moi, elle était magnifique.

Des fleurs était planté partout dans le jardin entourant la maison, une allée était couverts par des graviers clair allant jusqu'à l'entrer de la maison.

La longueur de celle-ci devait facilement faire deux fois celle de mes parents et en plus elle était monté sur deux étages. On pouvait voir d'ici de grande baie vitrer donnant sur le jardin.

-Tu viens N'giie...ou tu préfère rester dans la voiture ? Me demandait Alice en riant face à mon manque de réaction.

Sortant de la voiture sans un mot je regardais les lieux impressionné, je suivis Alice et son père jusqu'à la maison ma valise en main.

Quand je rentrais dans la maison je lâchais ma valise en voyant l'intérieur. C'était encore plus beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, à la fois moderne et chaleureux.

Un salon faisait face à l'entrer, il faisait deux fois ma cuisine, un mur peint en gris mat, et les autres en blanc où étaient accrochés plusieurs photos et tableau. Un canapé de la même couleur gris que le mur, un magnifique tapis blanc qui nous donnait envie de s'allonger dessus tellement il semblait doux, une petite table basse en bois grise mat était posé sur le tapis, et un grand écran plat faisait face au canapé. Quelques fauteuils du même style était également placé de chaque coté du canapé.

De là où j'étais je pouvais voire également la cuisine, seul l'îlot en bois clair séparait la cuisine du salon. Tout était incruster dans les meubles, impressionnant, jamais je n'avais pue voir une si belle cuisine...sauf dans les magasines et encore.

-Bordel de merde, laissais-je échappée alors qu'une petite femme faisait apparition dans l'entrer.

C'était une petite femme les cheveux long ondulant jusqu'à ses épaules, un regard vert remplis de bienveillance. Cette femme n'était pas méchante...ça ce voyait rien que dans ses yeux.

Tout en elle nous envoyait la parfaite mère chaleureuse, remplit d'amour pour ses enfants. Rien que dans son regard, on pouvait deviner qu'elle ferait tout pour ses enfants, quitte à mourir pour qu'ils puissent vivre.

-Bonsoir, me disait-elle en fronçant les sourcils à mon encontre. Elle avait due entendre mes jurons.

-Bonsoir je suis N'giie, lui dis-je en allant lui faire la bise, elle fut surpris comme son mari, ils ne devaient pas être très tactile dans la famille.

-Je suis Esmée, la mère de Bella me disait-elle après s'être éloigné alors que son mari la prenait dans ses bras pressant son corps contre le siens.

Cette image m'attendrit, c'était une parfaite petite famille qu'avait ma Bella. Alors pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à ne plus vouloir les voir ? Quelque chose clochait, tout ça...en voyant de mes propres yeux la famille de Bella j'étais persuader qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose, qu'ils n'étaient pas responsable de la peine de leur fille.

-Je suis désolé pour les jurons madame mais...enfin votre maison c'est...waouh... , dis-je regardant encore autour de as vraiment grandis ici ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'Alice me prit le bras pour me faire avance jusqu'au salon.

-Elle ne vous as jamais parlé de nous ? Me demandé Esmée peiner prenant place sur le canapé avec son mari. J'avais mal pour elle, elle semblait vraiment triste à l'idée que sa fille n'aie jamais parler de sa propre famille.

Alice me fit asseoir à coté d'Esmée et elle partit dans la cuisine.

-Un peut...mais j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginé Bella vivre ici...du moins pas la Bella que je connais, avouais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait à son tour Carlisle.

Il paraissait intriguer par se que je venais de dire. Pouvais-je leurs parlé de Bella dans sa vie à Montpellier ? A les voire ils me faisaient vraiment de la peine, ils avaient l'air vraiment gentil.

-Bella est quelqu'un de simple...pas du tout dépensière, à part pour les autres elle se fait rarement plaisir. Alice ta dû voir l'état de son appartement, lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle...et encore je lui est fait faire quelques frais. Si je l'avais laissait faire elle aurait dormis sur ce petit canapé dans son salon. Elle ne ma jamais fait penser à quelqu'un ayant grandit dans un tel endroit.

En retournant vers les parents de Bella je vis qu'ils étaient triste, moi qui avait penser qu'ils seraient heureux d'en apprendre plus sur la Bella que moi je connaissais.

-Elle as toujours refuser que l'on lui verse un peut d'argent pour l'aider, disait Esmée en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne ne supportant la douleur dans ses yeux. Vous savez Bella ne sais jamais plein...et même si j'ignore les raisons pour lesquels elle n'est jamais revenue vers vous, sachiez que vous avez était toujours avec elle. Même si elle ne ma là jamais vraiment dit elle même...vous lui manquez beaucoup, j'en suis persuader.

Madame Cullen me remerciait d'un sourire en séchant une larme qui c'était échappé de ses yeux. Je l'avais rencontrer il y avait à peine dix minutes et pourtant cette femme m'avait touché au plus profond de moi.

S'ils jouaient la comédie je leurs tirer mon chapeaux, jamais personne ne m'avait aussi émue qu'eux.

-Bella à manger ? Demandait Alice à sa mère.

-Non toujours pas...j'ai bien tenter de l'approché mais...elle m'ignore, disait Esmée les larmes menaçant de couler.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'emmurer dans le silence durant tout son séjour sans mangé ni boire. Fallait que je la vois, que je comprenne enfin se qui là tourmentait.

-Vous m'autorisez à allé la voir ? Demandais-je ne voulant pas m'imposer.

-Bien sur, je suis sur qu'elle sera contente de vous voir. Même si j'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître ma fille...quelque chose me dit que tu est importante pour elle...

C'était la première fois que la mère de Bella me tutoyait, peut-être avait-elle eux peur que j'éloigne de nouveau Bella en ma présence. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon attention, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était voir enfin ma meilleure amie vivre, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis que je la connaissais...sauf sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

-C'est ma meilleure amie, lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Alice se levait me disant de la suivre, elle fit chauffer une assiette en me disant que si ça venait de moi Bella mangerait peut-être.

La maison à l'étage était aussi belle qu'à l'étage si c'était possible, les escaliers étaient en bois très clair, les murs peint en blanc avec des dessins d'enfants encadrer.

Une fois en haut je vis plusieurs portes faisant face à un grand couloir. Alice frappait à l'une d'entre elle et ouvrait la porte.

-Bon courage, me disait-elle un sourire triste sur le visage avant de partir.

J'entrais dans la chambre et découvrait Bella assise sur un lit de deux personnes. Regardant la décoration je ne fus pas surpris c'était du Bella tout craché.

Une grande étagère avec pleins de livres entreposer, des murs de couleurs beige marron, des posters de Robert Pattinson accroché au mur.

Un bureau simple dans un coin, la seule chose qui impressionnait c'était la grande fenêtre...on aurait dit une baie vitrer sans porte coulissante, on avait une vue magnifique d'ici.

D'ailleurs Bella me tournait toujours le dos fixant la lune avec grand intérêt. Posant le repas qu'Esmée avait préparer je prenais place à ses cotés sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste vers moi.

-Je t'aurais cru un peut plus enthousiasmante en me voyant, lui dis-je alors qu'elle se retournais surprise de me voir.

-N'giie ! Me disait-elle en me sautant dans les bras. Je pensais qu'Alice mentait quand elle ma dit que tu allait venir, reprenait-elle en s'éloignant de moi sans me lâcher.

-Tu voit bien que non, y a bien que toi à qui ça peut arrivé de faire une commotion cérébral en tombant dans les pommes, ris-je en voyant son regard outré.

-Te moque pas, fit-elle en me donnant un coup de coude. Je suis coincer ici au moins trois jours ! Et pour information je n'ai pas de commotion, juste quelques points de suture.

-C'est pour ça que tu est obligé d'être surveillé durant quelques jours, ris-je. Juste pour quelques point de suture !

Elle soufflait en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine boudeuse. C'était bien Bella ça, elle refusait de croire se qu'on lui disait même si c'était pour son propre bien, sacré caractère cette fille.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air si horrible que ça, lui dis-je doucement. Son regard se perdit un instant et je vis de la colère et de la peine dans son regard.

J'avais toujours su lire les gens autour de moi et Bella était un livre ouvert pour moi, ce qui l'énervait souvent vue qu'elle ne pouvait jamais me cacher quoi que ce soit.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'aimais pas Jacob...enfin c'était aussi sa personnalité que je n'aimais pas, mais par dessus tout je n'aimais pas que Bella se lance dans une relation à sens unique. Elle n'aimait pas Jacob, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais elle déterminer disant que sa finirais par arriver avec le temps ! Chose complètement ridicule, l'amour se commande pas, ça se vie.

-Tu ne les connaît pas N'giie ! Ils...ils...elle soufflait un grand coup pressant ses mains sur son visage.

Mais que c'était-il passé ? Avant quand elle parlait de sa famille elle était peinée, mais là c'était autre chose, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère.

Elle me regardait un moment sans rien dire, je lui laissais le temps qu'elle avait besoin. Bella était comme ça, cela servait à rien de vouloir la forcer, elle ne dirait rien sous la contrainte, elle se confiait seulement quand elle l'avait décider, c'était une fille gardant tout pour elle jusqu'au jour ou ça éclatait. Je vis un éclair traverser son visage inquiète.

-Mais...ton exposition...dit moi pas que tu à repousser ton vernissage pour venir ici ?

Ah oui mon vernissage, avec tout ça j'avais complètement oublié !

-Bien sur que non ! J'ai fini mes tableau avant de partir, je rentrerais la veille pour pouvoir être présente.

-Tu n'aurait pas dû venir N'giie, je vais bien...ton expo c'est plus important.

Croyait-elle que j'allais partir comme ça là laissant affronter ses démons toute seule ?

-Non Bella, rien n'est plus important que toi ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, si tu va mal je vais mal, et ne me dit pas que tu va bien tu sort tout juste de l'hôpital. En plus Esmée ma dit que tu n'avait rien mangé, lui dis-je en lui donnant l'assiette.

-Je n'ai pas faim, disait-elle évitant de me regarder se recoquillant sur elle-même.

Mais que c'était-il passé ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareille !

-Bella, lui dis-je en prenant sa main. Dit moi ce qui se passe, je vois bien que ça ne vas pas ! J'ai toujours accepter ton choix de couper les ponts avec ta famille, ce n'était pas à moi de te dicter ta conduite mais...là il y a autre chose alors dit moi.

-Je...ils...ces gens en bas...ils ne sont pas ma famille...

Son menton se mit à trembler et elle craqua. Je la pris contre moi alors qu'elle versait ses larmes ruinant mon chemisier. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit était incompréhensible. J'essayais tant bien que mal à ma calmer lui disant des paroles réconfortantes, au bout d'un moment ces pleurs se calmèrent.

Bella me racontait alors la raison de sa venue ici, le dossier qu'Alice avait trouver, la discutions animé qui avait suivis son arrivée.

J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'elle m'avait dit. C'était un lourd secret à porter cette adoption, je ne comprenais pas comment une femme ayant l'air si gentille et aimante avait pue cacher les vraies origines de leur propre fille...enfin de celle qu'ils aimaient comme leurs propre fille. Car ils l'aimait j'en étais certaine, mais alors pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité ?

Je réussi à la faire manger un peut, puis l'aider à se coucher pour qu'elle dorme. Tout ça était trop frais pour qu'elle est les idées clair, surtout que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle c'était éloigner de sa famille j'en était certaine, il y avait autre chose et il allait falloir que je sache de quoi il s'agissait.

Bella avait trop souffert depuis que je la connaissais, elle vivait avec cette souffrance en continue. Je l'avais trop laissé s'enfoncer dans son malheur, il était temps qu'elle mette les choses à plat avec sa famille. Bella aurait continuer ainsi si sa sœur n'était pas venue, et si je la laissait faire elle allé se renfermer sur elle continuant de souffrir en silence.


	11. Chapitre 11

Voilà chapitre fini, que des émottions...il fait 13 pages c'est un sacré chapitre mais j'en suis plutôt fière. A vous de me dire se que vous en avez pensez...alors faites péter les reviews !

Chapitre 11

Point de vue N'giie

Une fois que j'étais sur que Bella dormait profondément je sortais de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Prenant son assiette à peine touché j'ouvrais la porte et me retrouvais devant un homme que je n'avais pas encore vue jusqu'ici. Il était juste devant la porte de la chambre de Bella comme s'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il écarquillait ses beaux yeux vert en me voyant.

-Tu...tu est N'giie ? Me demandait-il nerveux passant sa main dans sa tignasse désordonner ?

Whaou...décidément tous les hommes de cette famille sont-ils tous des boulets de canon ?

-Oui...et toi tu est Emmett ? Lui demandais-je en me rappelant du frère dont Bella m'avait parlé. Bizarrement je ne l'avais pas imaginé ainsi.

Déjà pas aussi beau qu'en vérité ça c'est clair, mais peut-être un peut plus grand et un peut plus baraqué. Bella m'avait toujours dit qu'ont pouvait facilement le comparer à un ours, à un ours très gentil. Mais l'homme devant moi ressemblait plus à un pumas...oui un beau pumas.

-Non, pouffait-il comme si j'avais dit une énorme ânerie, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de jeans. Je suis Edward, le deuxième frère de Bella.

Mais bien sur, le second frère dont Alice m'avait parler !

-Oh, fis-je en le regardant de haut en bas comprenant pourquoi Bella ne m'avait jamais parler de ce frère là.

Il était à tomber, pas vraiment mon genre mais...assez pour que j'apprécie la vue. Elle voulait me cacher ça la chipie, en même temps avec un frère aussi beau elle avait du en voire des filles voulant être son ami juste pour se rapprocher de son frère.

C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait poussé à ne plus revenir dans sa famille. Bella ne supportait plus que ces filles se fasse passé pour son amie alors qu'elles n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, sortir avec son frère. Hum ça me paraissait énorme tout de même !

-Elle...comment va t-elle ? Me demandait-il assez gêné en regardant la porte nerveux.

-Elle dort, j'ai essayé de la faire manger entre deux crise de larmes, lâchais-je en revoyant ma Bella en pleur dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-il aussitôt me faisant froncer les sourcils, il se foutait de moi là ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Les crises de larmes, pourquoi ?

Non...il était sérieux là ? Il pensait réellement qu'elle allait prendre la nouvelle sans en être malade ?

-C'est assez compréhensible avec ce qui c'est passé, dis-je en avançant au salon pour ne pas réveillé ma meilleure amie en entendant des voix derrière sa porte.

-Comment...comment ça ce qui c'est passé ? Me demandait-il en me suivant.

Je me tournais vers lui ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me disait ça. Ce mec était-il insensible ou quoi ? Pour lui ce n'était peut-être pas important mais pour Bella ça changeait tout.

Voyant son regard inquisiteur sur moi j'hésitais à lui faire comprendre les choses du point de vue de Bella. Ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de faire ça, puis je ne voulais pas me mettre sa famille à dos.

J'étais juste venue pour Bella, elle était la seule raison de ma venue, j'allais être là pour la soutenir.

Avançant dans le salon je vis qu'Esmée et Carlisle n'avait pas bougé étant toujours sur le canapé discutant ensemble. Alice vint à ma rencontre, je lui tendais un demi-sourire en lui tendant l'assiette.

-Au moins elle as un peut manger, soufflait-elle en allant dans la cuisine pour jeter les restes.

J'allais rejoindre ses parents quand je fus retenue par Edward en me tirant par le bras. Son regard était complètement paniqué mais aussi perdu. Il avait peur de quelque chose mais j'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

-Dit moi s'il te plaît, me chuchotait-il. Tu parlait de quoi devant sa chambre ?

-Bella ma...elle ma tout dit, lui dis-je alors qu'il se tendait. A partir du moment du pourquoi Alice était venue au moment, de sa découverte du dossier d'adoption à sa perte de connaissance.

-Le quoi ? Me demandait-il comme si c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette histoire.

Me retournant vers Alice je vis que j'avais fait une bourde. Ok tout le monde n'était pas au courant de cette histoire à parement.

-Edward tu devrait t'asseoir, disait alors Alice alors qu'Edward ne m'avait pas lâcher du regard une seule seconde.

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais c'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Je savais qu'Alice me cachait quelques chose depuis sont retour, elle avait sens cesse des regards posé sur moi me regardant bizarrement.

Je savais aussi qu'elle savait pour ce qui c'était passé chez Étienne ce soir là...quoi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment dit clairement.

Peut-être qu'après tout Bella ne lui avait pas tout raconté , peut-être qu'elle lui avait dit autre chose. Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur c'était assez dur de vivre chaque jour avec ce souvenir me hantant encore et encore.

Mais là... il s'agissait encore d'autre chose, c'était...non c'était impossible !

Après qu'N'giie la meilleure amie de Bella avait sans le vouloir lâcher la bombe, Alice m'avait entraîné sur le canapé avec les parents pour des explications celons elle.

Les parents étaient rester dans leurs coins durant tout son monologue, ils n'avaient même pas eu le courage de m'expliquer eux même.

J'étais complètement sous le choc, Bella...celle que je considérais comme ma petite sœur depuis tout petit, celle avec qui j'avais passé toute mon enfance n'était même pas se que nous croyons tous.

Ils l'avaient adopté alors qu'elle n'avait seulement quelques mois. Comment avaient-ils pue rien nous dire...rien lui dire...ils m'écœurer presque autant que je m'écœurais moi même depuis plus de trois ans.

J'avais pas prononcer un mot depuis qu'Alice avait dépité tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, tout ce qu'elle savait. C'était juste...irréel, oui irréel, je ne pouvais pas expliquer exactement se que je ressentais en ce moment même.

De la colère au prés de mes parents, de la haine pour tout leurs mensonges depuis temps d'années, de la peine...pour elle. Je comprenais mieux ces pleurs, c'est crise de larmes dont m'avait parler sa meilleure amie.

J'étais aussi soulager que Bella ne lui avait pas raconté pour...enfin pour se qui c'était passé lors de la fête chez Étienne, j'avais eu horriblement peur que tout le monde sache se que l'on avait fait cette nuit là. Je n'étais pas à l'affronter elle...alors affronter les regard de dégoût de notre famille encore moins.

Mais...si Bella n'était pas ma sœur ça voudrait dire que...que je n'avais pas coucher avec ma sœur ! Un instant, un seul instant un sentiment d'espoir, de soulagement m'avait envahis, jusqu'à se que je me rappel qu'Alice avait dit qu'il devait s'agir de notre cousine.

Maman étant rester dans le silence Alice n'en savait pas plus. Donc j'avais couché avec ma cousine...c'était pas mieux pour autan.

Me penchant en avant je frottais mon visage entre mes jambes. Ça n'allait donc jamais finir ? Jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ma mémoire cette nuit là, jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans ses images revenant sans cesse dans ma tête.

Même en couchant avec une multitudes de femmes je n'avais jamais pue l'oublier elle. Peut-être qu'au fil du temps avec Tanya...elle arrivait à me la sortir de la tête l'espace de quelques minutes déjà, c'était pas mal.

-Fiston je sais que ça peut-être dure à encaisser mais...

Alors là ce fut trop pour moi...comment osait-il ? Comment pouvaient-ils tout les deux encore nous regarder dans les yeux après nous avoirs mentis durant toutes ses années, après lui avoir menti à elle...

J'imaginais même pas à quel point elle devait se sentir si perdus, si mal...si nous leurs enfants, leurs chaires, leurs sang avaient du mal à entendre cette...cette réalité, j'imaginais bien que pour elle c'était bien pire.

-Comment peut tu dire ça papa ? Lui dis-je en serrant les poings sur mes genoux. Tu...vous nous avaient tous mentis...et encore s'il ne s'agissait que de nous. Avez-vous ne serrais-ce pensez à elle...pensez au mal que vous alliez lui faire en lui cachant une chose pareille, éclatais-je de rage en me levant furibond.

-Edward, tentait Alice en s'approchant de moi voulait me calmer mais je la repoussais. Je n'avais rien contre elle mais s'en était trop...trop pour moi pour que je me taise.

-Non Alice ne les défends pas, ils nous ont tous mentis et on ne sait même pas pourquoi ! Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle soit partie loin de cette famille de malade, échappais-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

-Tu vas trop loin Edward, tu c'est très bien que les parents ne sont pas responsable de son éloignement.

Je me tassais en reprenant ma place sur le canapé, sans le vouloir Alice m'avait fait faire un retour en arrière, ou alors l'avait-elle fait exprès.

Alice avait raison, j'étais responsable de SON départ, elle était responsable de SON départ, nous l'étions tout les deux. Maintenant qu'Alice était au courant elle n'allait pas me lâché avec ça...quoi qu'encore une fois je ne faisais que supposer.

-On vous expliquera tout mais une fois que Bella sera prête pas avant ! Disait mon père alors que maman sanglotait dans ses bras.

-Je crois alors que c'est le moment, entendais-je à l'entrer des escaliers.

Elle était là, aussitôt je me raidis la sachant si proche. Alice ce levait la rejoignant alors que j'osais à peine regarder vers elle.

Comment le pouvais-je ? Touts s'emmêlaient dans ma tête. J'avais à la fois envie d'être là pour elle, de la soutenir, d'haïr nos parents ensemble comme avant...partager une nouvelle fois notre complicité.

Mais j'étais aussi en colère contre elle, revoyant...ressentant ma détresse lorsque je m'étais réveillé se matin là comme si c'était hier.

La douleur que j'avais ressentie les heures, les jours suivants sans aucune nouvelle d'elle. Bella m'avait zapper comme on zappe une chaîne, comme si je n'avais jamais exister pour elle.

La douleur était toujours là, la douleur ne m'avait jamais quitté depuis ce fameux matin dans cette chambre. Bella était peut-être partie mais elle m'avait laissé cette douleurs lancinante dans ma poitrine et j'avais appris à vivre avec ayant l'espoir qu'un jour elle s'efface ou ne serais-ce diminue au fils du temps, mais elle m'avait marqué me faisant souffrir chaque jour de ma vie encore et encore .

Point de vue de Bella

Ils étaient tous là dans le salon, il manquait juste Emmett et N'giie qui m'avait dit qu'elle allait dans la chambre pour que l'on puisse parler ma famille et moi, elle se sentait de trop.

J'aurais voulue qu'elle reste avec moi pour me soutenir, mais elle m'avait certifié que j'avais déjà plusieurs personnes pour ça en regardant Edward et Alice. Qu'elle serait là après si j'avais besoin de lui parler, je l'avais donc laisser partir dans ma chambre me laissant seule avec...avec eux.

Heureusement qu'Alice était là avec moi, j'aurais pas pue tous les affronter. Des...mes parents adoptifs que j'avais toujours pris pour mes parents à moi...et lui. Lui qui n'avait toujours pas lever les yeux vers moi. Il avait l'air si tendue...si en colère...

Un peut plus tôt je l'avais entendus, il s'inquiétait pour moi...il pensait à ce que je pouvais ressentir...malgré la situation un petit sourire avait pris naissance sur mon visage. Ed...il tenait peut-être à moi après tout, il se préoccupait de moi.

C'était comme...une chaleur avait envahis mon cœur à ses paroles, et pourtant il paraissait si tendu depuis que je leurs avait signe de ma présence.

Alice n'aurait pas dû faire cette remarque sur le pourquoi j'avais littéralement fuit, mes...ses parents ne devaient pas savoir ça, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'Alice ne dirait rien à personne.

J'avais pris place sur un fauteuil, Alice était assise sur l'accoudoir ne ma lâchant pas la main, les parents eux était sur le grand canapé alors que lui était sur l'autre fauteuil me faisant face.

Le voir maintenant la tête baisser fixant intensément le sol me paralysais, d'après se que j'avais pue voir il était encore plus beau qu'avant.

Il y avait juste cette colère dans son regard qui avait remplacer tout cette innocence, sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre qu'il avait toujours eu depuis que l'on était enfant.

Je fixais ses mains qu'il avait croiser entre elles sur ses genoux comme s'il lutait contre lui même ou quelque chose de plus fort que lui. Ses mains qui c'était poser sur moi cette nuit là, ses mains qui m'avait frôler, caresser avec tant de douceur, ses mains qui m'avaient...NON, non je ne devais plus penser à cela.

Automatiquement je serrais la main d'Alice pour me le sortir de la tête, celle-ci émit un petit gémissement de douleur en me lançant un regard d'incompréhension, je m'excusais silencieusement et me concentrait sur Esmée et Carlisle.

Ils n'étaient plus mes parents...dû moins pour l'instant je ne pouvais plus les considéraient comme t-elle.

-Tu veut...tu veut boire quelque chose avant ? Me demandait mam...Esmée, je lui fis signe que non de la tête.

-A vrai dire...une Vodka me serait pas de refus, dis-je alors que ma mère...qu'Esmée me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième bras qui venait de pousser.

-Bonne idée ça, Edward tu vient m'aider j'ai moi aussi besoin d'un remontant histoire de mieux faire passé les mensonges des parents.

Tout ce passait très vite devant moi, j'étais assez nerveuse d'entendre ma vraie histoire, de découvrir pourquoi ils ne m'avaient rien dit toutes ses années.

Je vis à peine Alice revenir avec des verres et lui...les remplirent, c'est quand il passait devant moi pour me donné mon verre que je me reconnectait voyant se qu'il ce passait devant moi.

Il déposait mon verre sur la table basse face à moi et sans un regard il était repartit s'asseoir prenant à son tour son verre pour jouer avec le contour de celui-ci du bout des doigts.

J'avais mon cœur qui commençait à battre fort dans ma poitrine, il fallait que je soit forte, N'giie m'attendait dans ma chambre, je pourrais m'effondrer une fois à l'intérieur. Prenant le courage que je n'avais sûrement pas je prenais mon verre et buvais cu sec la Vodka qui me brûlait la gorge sous le regard abasourdit de ma famille...enfin si c'était encore la mienne.

-Bien...dis-je en prenant la bouteille pour me resservir un autre verre. On t'écoute mam...Esmée, me repris-je sous son regard à la fois triste, anxieuse, et déterminer.

-Je...Alice avait raison en parlant de ta...de ta mère biologique Bella, le nom que ta vue sur l'acte de naissance c'est bien celui de ta mère, Renée Swan était ma sœur...adoptif.

Esmée avait le regard étend...comme si parler de sa sœur lui déchirait le cœur. J'étais à la fois gêner de refaire remonter des souvenir qui avait l'air de lui faire du mal, mais aussi curieuse de savoir pourquoi ma mère m'avait abandonner me laissant à sa sœur.

-Faut que vous sachiez que si votre mère ne vous as jamais parlé de Renée c'est que son souvenir est très pénible pour elle. Renée était très...

-Différente de moi...finissait Esmée en prenant une gorger du breuvage que son fils lui avait apporter. J'avais six ans quand mes parents l'on ramené à la maison, elle avait quatre ans de plus que moi. Ses parents étaient des amis de la famille, ils ont étaient tuées lors d'un braquage d'une banque. Durant toute mon enfance mes parents l'ont protéger, dorloter, j'étais...j'étais jalouse de cette fille qui avait envahis mon espace...qui m'avait pris mes parents. Pour une petite fille ce n'était pas facile à comprendre que cette petite fille de dix ans avait perdus ses parents et qu'il fallait lui donné tout l'amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais de sa propre famille. Esmée stoppait un instant son récit le regard dans le vide. Maintenant...avec le recule je me dis que si j'avais agit différemment...peut-être que les choses aurait était tout autre...

-Tu ne peut pas savoir ma chérie, tu n'est en rien responsable des actes de Renée.

Esmée ne répondit pas à Carlisle, je l'avais jamais vue avec autant de tristesse dans le regard, être aussi fragile, j'avais toujours connu ma...Esmée comme une femme forte et indépendante, elle était un modèle pour tous ses enfants.

-Plus les années passaient, plus mes parents la couvé, lui cédait tout. Renée était devenue une jeune fille à caractère bien trempé, Esmée levait les yeux vers moi en disant cela émettant un très léger sourire...tu lui ressemble beaucoup sur ce point là Bella. Mais contrairement à toi, elle était devenue une adolescente perturber, elle buvait, fumée de tout, revenant à la maison tenant à peine sur ses deux jambes. Mes parents ne voyaient rien, ou alors ne voulaient rien voir, j'ai bien essayé de leurs ouvrir les yeux histoire de sortir Renée de cette enfer qu'elle c'était créer. Mais ils disaient que je voulais créer des problèmes là où il n'en avait pas. J'aimais ma sœur...certes partager l'amour de mes parents avait était difficile mais...je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, je voulais l'aider à allé mieux. Mais plus j'essayais et plus elle s'enfonçait, allant du simple joint à l'héroïne. Puis un jour elle nous as annoncer sa grossesse, au début j'ai crus qu'elle allait tout arrêter elle était même en bonne voit. Emmett avait à peine trois ans et j'étais enceinte de quelques mois de toi Edward, nous l'avions pris sous notre toit, elle avait même arrêté de se droguer. Elle adorait ce sentiment d'avoir se petit bout qui grandissait en elle, à chaque coup de pied que tu donnait Bella elle en était émerveillé. Ta mère t'aimait beaucoup, mais à la fin de sa grossesse un événement à tout chamboulé, je n'aie jamais pue savoir quoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle avait une seringue planter dans le bras quand je suis rentrer à la maison. Carlisle là emmener à l'hôpital et ils l'ont fait accoucher, elle était quasiment au terme de sa grossesse, ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque qu'elle se drogue une nouvelle fois. Tu était magnifique...disant-elle souriant de nouveau perdus dans ses souvenir. Un tout petit bébé magnifique, j'ai penser qu'en te voyant elle aurait eu le déclique mais après ta naissance les choses on empirer. Ta mère est décéder quelques mois plus tard d'une overdose, tu avait à peine trois mois. Edward avait quelques mois seulement mais...on ne pouvait pas t'abandonner, tu n'avait que nous, mes parents n'étant jamais là voyageant depuis plusieurs années faisant le tour du monde. Alors avec Carlisle on as décider de t'adopter, ça à pris quelques mois le temps de faire les démarches, mais pas une seule fois tu as quittée mon cœur. Durant le temps qu'il as fallu au service sociaux de faire leurs enquêtes tu était placé à l'Addas. Nous te rendions visite aussi longtemps que on nous l'autorisaient. Quand on as enfin pus te ramener chez nous on c'est promit de te traiter différemment de mes parents avait fait pour ta mère. Tu serait notre fille, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, tu serait notre fille au même titre que nos enfants biologique.

Son roman m'avait littéralement choqué, émue, ma mère était une drogué...et elle en avait fait voir à Esmée.

Me sentant au bord de l'explosion je m'excusais et sortait par la baie vitrer dans le jardin.

J'allais m'asseoir sur la balancelle face à la balançoire sur laquelle je jouais étant enfant. Mon cœur...mon cœur c'était meurtris en entendent mon histoire...celle de ma mère biologique.

Maintenant que je savais...maintenant j'aurais préférer ne pas savoir, savoir comprimer ma poitrine, j'étais la fille d'une droguée...j'avais grandie dans une ventre d'une femme ne supportant pas sa vie...quand à mon père biologique je ne voulais même pas imaginé de qui il s'agissait, sûrement un junkie avec qui traîner ma mère.

Allais-je devenir comme elle moi aussi, allais-je finir par me droguer pour oublier la douleur que j'avais en moi, la douleur qui grandissait en Le voyant en face de moi.

En vérité ça ne mettais jamais venue en tête ce genre de chose, même si j'avais mal, même si j'avais du mal à me supporter moi même, pas une seule seconde j'avais penser à utiliser ce genre de connerie pour oublier.

C'est à ce moment là que je sus, toute ma vie je n'avais eu qu'une seule mère, qu'une seule personne qui avait pris soin de moi. Celle qui avait toujours eu que de bonne intention.

Qui étais-je pour remettre en doute son amour pour moi ? Si vraiment cette histoire était vrai...si vraiment elle disait la vérité...alors...ma véritable mère n'était pas Renée, c'était Esmée. Elle c'était battu pour moi, avait aider au mieux Renée, elle m'avait élever, protéger de se secret.

Je vis mes parents venir me rejoindre sans dire un mot prenant place à mes cotés. A vrai dire j'aurais écouter ma raison, elle m'aurait dit de partir sans me retourner histoire d'encaisser tout ça. Mais mon cœur en voyant la femme qui m'avait élever, aimer de tout son cœur, qui avait essuyer chaque larmes qui avait couler de long de mes joues depuis toute petite. Cette femme qui c'était lever la nuit pour s'occuper de moi, qui avait supporter mes pleurs quand j'étais malade, quand j'avais un chagrin, une peine de cœur. Cette femme qui à présent semblait au bord du gouffre, qui nous avaient ouverts son cœur encore ensanglanté. Non je ne pouvais pas partir, elle ne l'avait pas fait elle, malgré avoir perdus sa sœur, elle c'était battu pour moi, pour pouvoir me garder à ma place...au près de ma famille.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça par égoïsme, elle ne m'avait pas cacher mon adoption de peur que je part rechercher mes origines. Elle l'avait fait pour me protéger.

Tournant la tête vers elle je vis son visage inonder de larmes me faisant mal. Si j'avais sue...non je ne sais même pas comment j'aurais réagis, mais une chose était sur je lui pardonnerais se mensonge, il me faudrait sûrement du temps mais je lui pardonnerait.

J'étais assise en face d'elle ne savant pas comment réagir, pas quel geste faire envers elle...envers ma mère.

-Tu...c'est vraiment ce qui c'est passé ? Lui demandais-je hésitante ne voulant pas lui faire plus de peine.

-J'ai peut-être eu tord de te cacher ton histoire Bella, me disait-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne après hésitation. Mais...maintenant que tu c'est je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, je voulais juste que tu es une enfance normal, une vie normal, loin d'un passé que tu n'avait pas choisi.

-Non tu...je pense que tu...vous avez bien fait, dis-je en regardant mon père et ma mère. Même si ça va pas se faire facilement en un claquement de doigts je...je vais finir par accepter cette histoire. Au final vous avez fait se que chaque parents aurait fait à votre place, protéger l'innocence de votre enfant le plus longtemps possible pour lui évité une souffrance inutile.

Je ne pouvais pas leurs en vouloir d'avoir essayer de me protéger le plus longtemps possible. Ils ont sûrement étaient les meilleurs parents que j'aurais pue avoir. Une larme coulait sur ma joue sans que je puisse la retenir.

-On n'as jamais voulue te faire de peine, me disait mon père essuyant ma joue humide. Relevant les yeux vers lui je vis qu'il avait laissé lui aussi cour à ses larmes.

Il ne me fallait pas une minute de plus pour les prendre dans mes bras, ma mère pleurait silencieusement contre moi, pendant que mon père nous serrait fort contre lui.

J'avais retrouver ma famille, même si j'avais du mal à assimiler tout ce que ma mère m'avait dit, je crois que je lui avais tout de même pardonner. Me restait plus-qu'à vivre avec ce passé que je venais juste de rencontrer.

* * *

Fin...on arrête là ou vous voulez une suite?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir à tous, je posterais un peut moins maintenant, j'ai trop délaissé mes cours et c'est vraiment pas bien. J'essayerais de poster un maximum deux chapitres par semaine voir plus si je peut me le permettre.

Ne faite pas attention aux fautes vraiment, cette fic sera corrigé plus tard.

Plusieurs personne on voulue une suite donc voilà je post la suite en espérant que ça plaise.

Merci à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pue répondre directement, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Emmett

Ils allaient m'entendre, deux jours que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de ma famille, deux jours qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais de les joindre je tombais sur cette foutue messagerie.

J'étais en colère...moi Emmett Cullen n'était jamais en colère mais là c'était la goûte d'eau. J'avais délaissé ma Rose pour allé voir ma petite sœur, tout ça pour rien vue qu'elle n'était ni à son appartement et ni à son travaille.

Travaillait-elle seulement vraiment ici ? Depuis son départ pas une fois je l'avais appelé ni écrit, à vrai dire...j'avais peur de ce qu'elle me dirait. Tout était de ma faute, il avait du se passé quelque chose effroyable à cette fête, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas nous dire, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. Ça pouvait venir que de cette fête si elle n'était toujours pas revenue, je voyais que ça !

Je connaissais ma Bellisima, quand elle avait un problème elle partait se cacher, elle était comme ça Bella. Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas assurer, de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de ses proches qu'elle se cachait derrière ses livres.

Et là j'étais certain que si elle n'était pas revenue lors des vacances scolaires, lorsqu'elle avait obtenue son diplôme et même maintenant c'est qu'il y avait une vrai raison qui se cachait derrière ça. J'aurais dû...j'aurais dû être là pour elle, protéger ma petite sœur c'était mon rôle. Mais j'avais était trop occuper à me soûler pour faire attention à elle.

Depuis je m'en voulais...et Edward...lui aussi allait mal depuis son départ. Ils étaient si proche tout les deux que ça ne m'étonnait même pas qu'il souffre bien plus que nous du manque de notre petite sœur.

Lui si...à l'époque il n'était pas comme moi. Je passais de fille en fille, fallait pas m'en vouloir j'étais plutôt beau mec et bas j'étais un mec quoi...fallait pas m'en vouloir, toutes ses filles me sautait littéralement dessus j'allais tout de même pas les repoussés.

Mais Edward lui était différent...du moins à l'époque, préférant sortir le grand jeux à ces demoiselles, il préférait en séduire une seule et apprendre à la connaître.

Mais...depuis le départ de notre sœur, il avait littéralement changer, il passait de fille en fille. La seule relation diront nous stable c'était avec sa copine du moment Tanya, mais il n'aimait pas cette fille nous le savions tous dans notre famille. C'était pas de l'amour, non c'était malsain, peut-être qu'elle était bonne au pieu mais ça devait s'arrêter là. Il était intelligent mon petit frère, il méritait bien mieux que cette greluche à deux balle.

Mais bon, à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa relation avec cette fille il...il pétait un câble piquant une colère monstre. Où était passé mon petit frère riant, souriant à tout va ? Où était passé sa joie de vivre ? Il était devenue si terne...si éteint, même son regard avait changer, c'était comme si la lumière qui dansait dans ses yeux c'était éteinte. Sa personnalité elle aussi avait changé il n'était plus le même depuis le départ de notre Bella.

Nous étions tous mal de ne plus voir notre petite sœur, mais nous faisions pas n'importe quoi pour autant ! Moi j'aurais voulue qu'elle soit là pour notre mariage à ma Rosie et à moi. Mais voilà, elle était introuvable et je doutais qu'elle revienne pour moi.

Rosalie était rester chez ses parents encore quelques jours, elle voulait profité d'eux encore un peut avant de rentrer. Quand je lui avait dit mes intentions d'allée voir Bella, elle avait acheté elle même mon billet. Cette femme était génial, elle ne connaissait pas sa futur belle-sœur mais elle ne la jugeait pas pour autant.

Je lui avais tout raconter, ma Rose était ma confidente, mon amie la plus proche, d'après se que je lui avais raconté elle aurait très bien pue juger Bella, mais au contraire elle me poussait vers l'avant disant qu'elle avait sûrement de bonne raison pour rester loin de nous, que ce n'était pas possible autrement.

J'aimais ma Rose, elle savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment, elle lisait en moi comme personne, elle riait de mes blagues douteuse, elle était gentille attentionné, et surtout c'était la plus belle femme que j'avais vue.

Son amour pour moi...mon amour pour elle me donnait des ailes, avec elle j'avais l'impression que j'arriverais à franchir chaque obstacles de notre vie, elle rendait ma vie magique.

Garant ma voiture devant la maison de mes parents je laissais ma valise dans la voiture, j'allais pas rester bien longtemps, juste le temps de pousser une bonne engueulade, après je retournerais chez moi.

Regardant ma montre je vis qu'il était 9h26 du matin, bon tant pis si je les réveillaient ils avaient qu'à répondre à se putain de téléphone bordel.

Prenant ma clé je déverrouillais la porte d'entrer, heureusement que j'avais garder ma clé. Je me déchaussais dans l'entrer quand j'entendais des voix dans la cuisine.

-Laisse moi regarder je suis médecin je te rappel et je dois m'assurer que tu cicatrise bien, disait la voix de mon père.

-Mais papa...je t'assure que ça va, tu as déjà regarder hier !

A qui était cette voix ? Ce n'était pas Alice elle avait une voix plutôt fluette, cette voix ressemblait plus à...non c'était impossible que ce soit elle. Mon cerveau devait imaginé qu'il s'agissait de la voix de ma première petite sœur vue que j'étais revenue penaud, j'avais eu tellement d'espoir de pouvoir lui parler...mais c'était fini mon espoir de recroiser ses belles prunelles marron c'était évanoui quand j'avais était chez elle.

Sans faire de bruit j'avançais dans l'entrer, mon père me tournait le dos ainsi qu'une fille au long cheveux brun habillé en pyjama assise au bar de l'îlot. Non impossible...j'y croyais pas mes yeux, elle...c'était...Bel...

-Emmett ? Disait la voix de ma mère alors que je regardais toujours la jeune fille me tournant le dos.

A mon nom la fille au long cheveux marron se retournait et je pue enfin voir son visage, son magnifique visage, ma petite sœur, elle était là, elle était là en face de moi et moi j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste ou de dire le moindre mot.

Je vis ses yeux s'arrondir et un incroyable sourire naissant sur ses lèvres en me voyant.

-Emmy ! Disait-elle de sa voix enchanteresse que j'avais tant rêver d'entendre ses trois dernières années en courant vers moi pour sauter dans mes bras.

A partir du moment que son petit corps se pressa contre le mien, que ses petits bras entourèrent ma nuque je sortais enfin de ma torpeur lui rendant son étreinte.

-Bellisima, disais-je d'une voix roque sentant mes yeux s'humidifier.

La serrant un peut plus contre moi de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe de nouveau je là fit tourner la soulevant du sol retrouvant mon humeur joueuse et ma légèreté comme si sa simple présence m'enlevait un énorme poids de ma poitrine. Nous tournions ensemble et j'entendais son rire majestueux, ma Bella, ma petite sœur était rentrer.

Doucement je la reposais au sol tout en la gardant prêt de moi, me décalant légèrement je regardais son visage, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, le visage affiné, des yeux aillant perdus cette éclat, cette brillance, cette pépite dans son regard que j'aimais tant chez elle. Mais c'était bien ma Bella devant moi, plus fine, plus adulte mais ma petite sœur tout de même.

-Comment...Quand..., oh mon dieu je n'y croyais toujours pas, elle était pourtant bien là ma petite sœur.

-Un petit lutin diabolique est arrivé sans prévenir à la bibliothèque où je travaille...Disait-elle en faisant un petit sourire. Puis j'ai entendue dire que mon grand frère allé se marié alors, j'allais pas manqué ça !

Elle était venu pour mon mariage ? Bella avait tout ce chemin pour moi ? Pour assister à mon mariage, waouh...j'aurais sue qu'elle reviendrait pour mon mariage j'aurais sauté le pas plus tôt moi !

Point de vue de Bella

Que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir prêt de moi, Emmett...mon grand frère m'avait horriblement manqué. Bien sur ils m'avaient tous manquer, mais Emmett c'était...sa bonne humeur, son sourire enfantin, ses blagues nous emportant dans un fou rire quand on s'y attendait le moins, il avait sa façon à lui de nous libérer du monde...de la dureté de la vie, il pouvait arriver à nous faire sourire rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce. En le voyant une personne ne faisant pas partie de ses proches dirait qu'il ressemblait à un ours avec son imposante carrure, mais en faite mon frère était tout sauf méchant, c'était un clown, un singe aimant faire son intéressant avec ses pitreries incessante.

Sa façon d'être m'avait manqué ! J'avais pas pue lui dire les vrais raisons de ma venue ici. C'était idiot tout le monde était au courant maintenant...tous sauf lui.

J'avais peur qu'il ne me perçoit plus comme sa petite sœur, que je devienne une étrangère pour lui.

Les jours qui avaient suivis l'explication des parents avait était dure pour moi. Je me sentais perdus, ne savant plus réellement si j'étais encore cette fille qu'ils avaient élevé ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Bon...une seule journée était réellement passé depuis mais ça faisait deux jours que je savais que je n'étais pas une Cullen mais une Swan...Swan ça faisait vraiment bizarre. Je m'étais toujours sentie à ma place en étant une Cullen, je me demandais ce que je devais faire à présent que je savais. Ce que j'allais devenir, ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, ou que je ne fasse pas.

J'avais eu Jacob au téléphone ne voulant pas qu'il vienne, il avait longtemps insister mais j'avais besoin d'être seule. La solitude m'aiderait peut-être à encaisser, à comprendre qui j'étais à pressent.

C'était comme si quand je me regardais dans le miroir je voyais une autre personne, ce n'était plus moi Bella Cullen, une inconnue me faisait face et j'ignorais totalement qui elle était, qui j'étais.

Avais-je encore de la famille quelque part ? Maman avait dit que les parents de ma mère biologique était mort mais...leurs restaient-ils de la famille quelque part ? Si ça se trouve j'avais des cousins, des cousines quelque part, je ne savais rien de cette famille biologique.

Pourrais-je retrouver une trace d'eux ? Avais-je envie de les chercher ? J'avais déjà une famille après tout, une famille qui m'aimait, même en étant partie si longtemps ils étaient toujours aussi...aussi aimants et protecteurs, même après tout le mal que je leur avait fait.

Bientôt je repartirais...c'était inévitable, Le voir ici...même s'il avait fait en sorte jusqu'ici de m'éviter, je ne pouvais pas continuer. Le sentir si proche de moi et si loin me faisait du mal.

Alice n'arrêtait pas de me dire que le point positif dans toute cette histoire c'était que Lui et moi n'étions pas vraiment frère et sœur, que je n'avais plus à me reprocher d'avoir coucher avec lui, que si nous avions fait...si nous avions fait l'amour c'était que ça devait ce passé ainsi. J'avais du mal à le croire, il restait mon frère et je restais sa sœur.

De toute façon il ne voulait pas me parler, et j'allais bientôt partir alors j'évitais de trop cogiter à son sujet. Même si partir une nouvelle fois sans lui avoir parler me briser le cœur, je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter sa colère, d'affronter ses remords.

Les parents me manqueraient aussi, mais je reviendrais, pour Emmett je reviendrais pour son mariage, je lui devais au moins ça.

Quand je lui avais dit...enfin mentis lui disant que j'étais revenue pour son mariage j'avais bien vue ses yeux briller, son regard émerveillé comme quand il découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël sous le sapin à son réveil quand nous étions petits.

Je savais très bien que Lui serait là aussi, mais je devais le faire, je devais être là pour mon grand-frère.

Assise sur la balançoire j'étais encore dans mes pensées, j'avais passé ma journée dans ce jardin repensant à toutes ces années passé ici, toutes ses années à penser que ma place était ici...mais je ne la méritais pas, j'avais fait du mal aux personnes qui m'avaient élevé, aux personnes qui avait voulue me protégé, me sauvez de toutes ces merdes qu'avait pris ma mère.

Je vis Emmett venir s'asseoir sur l'autre balançoire prêt de moi sans dire un mot. Mon frère n'était pas dupe, je savais qu'il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'étais plus celle qu'il avait connue, les parents non plus n'étaient pas comme d'habitude...du moins pas quand j'étais dans la même pièce qu'eux, ils devaient redouté le moment où je repartirais à Montpellier.

A plusieurs reprises j'avais vue les regards embrumé de ma mère, ou les petits sourires réconfortant de mon père. Ils souffraient...je le voyais bien dans leurs yeux. Je ne leurs en voulais plus...enfin je crois, ils avaient juste crus faire le bon choix en ne disant rien.

Et ils avaient eux raisons, maintenant je le savais. Qu'aurait était ma vie si j'avais sue depuis le début ? Me serais-je orienter moi aussi vers la drogue ? Je ne le serais jamais...j'aurais juste aimer n'être jamais allé chez Étienne et revivre mon innocence encore et encore.

-Bellissima, disait Emmett à mes cotés. Regardant mon frère je vis qu'il était inquiet, il avait cette petite ride sur son front signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion se qui était très rare chez lui. Pas que mon frère réfléchissait jamais non, mais il avait tendance à parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs regard reprochateur de notre mère. Tu...il se passe quoi ? Je sais que on ne c'est pas vue depuis trois ans mais...j'ai l'impression que toute la famille me cache quelque chose. J'ai raison ? Me demandait-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

-Toujours aussi perspicace hein, lui dis-je en détournant les yeux vers le sol.

On n'y était...il fallait que je lui dise sinon quelqu'un le ferait à ma place et ça c'était hors de question. C'était à moi de lui dire, c'était mon histoire...la leurs aussi mais ça me touchait la première.

-C'est grave ? Me demandait-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Jamais je n'avais vue Emmett si sérieux. Bella s'il s'agit de la raison pour laquelle tu n'est jamais revenue sache que tu peut tout me dire petite sœur. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi, chaque jour je me pose cette éternel question « que c'est t-il passé ce soir là », ne me dit pas que ça n'as rien avoir car avant ce soir là chez Étienne...t'avait bien l'intention de rentrer à chaque vacance, être loin de nous te rendait malade mais tu n'est jamais revenue Bella. Je me sens si responsable de n'avoir pue te protéger que...

-Tu n'y est pour rien Emmy, lui dis-je en le coupant, je ne pouvais pas le laissé croire une chose pareille, il n'était en rien responsable. Je...c'est moi la seule responsable...j'ai fait du mal à toute la famille et maintenant je...j'ai peur qu'en te disant se que toute la famille te cache...j'ai peur que tu ne me voit plus comme avant.

-Quoi ? Me disait-il en tournant ma balançoire pour me faire face. Mais pourquoi tu me dit ça c'est ridicule voyons, tu est ma petite sœur je t'aime et ça personne ne changeras ça.

Une larme coulait sur ma joue en entendant me dire ça effaçant presque ce que je craignais le plus. J'effaçais la larme qui avait coulé et me forçais à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai mentis Emmett, la raison de mon retour ce n'était pas ton mariage...j'aurais...j'aurais tellement aimer que ce soit le cas, que je ne sois pas égoïste et que je revienne pour toi.

-Bella je...

-Non Emmett je dois allé jusqu'au bout alors laisse moi finir, il opinait serrant un peu plus sa prise sur ma main, me donnant le courage de continuer. Alice est bien venue dans le but de me faire revenir pour ton mariage mais...elle ma avoué avoir trouver un dossier sur moi dans le bureau de Papa. Emmett j'ai...je ne suis pas ta sœur, maman et papa mon adopter j'avais à peine six mois, ma mère biologique c'...

-Je sais, disait-il d'une petite voix.

Il savait ? Il savait ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? On venait juste de l'apprendre.

-Tu sais ? Mais...quand...comment ? Lui demandais-je perdus.

-Pour ton adoption j'étais au courant depuis deux ans.

Deux ans qu'il savait...mais...non ce n'était pas possible...il...Alors si je m'attendais à ça comme réaction...

-Mais...

-Bella..., me disait-il en me regardant intensément caressant mes mains doucement. Je travaille pour le FBI, je forme des jeunes recrues au combat, avant de pouvoir y entrer ils ont enquêter sur moi et notre famille, c'est eux qui me l'ont dit.

Waouh...mon frère travaillait avec le FBI, je l'aurais jamais crus. Mais s'il savait depuis aussi longtemps pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

-Mais...tu...pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler pour me le dire ?

Emmett se relevait marchant devant moi les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-J'ai voulue le faire Bella mais...on se voyait plus et...j'avais peur que tu t'éloigne un peut plus de nous en savant ça. J'en ai même pas parler au parents, quand j'ai lue le rapport de l'enquête...j'ai comprit pourquoi les parents te l'avait cacher et pour moi tu était ma petite sœur. Emmett s'accroupissait devant moi et prit une nouvelle fois mes mains dans les siennes. Tu sera toujours ma petite Bellissima. Savoir ne te servirait à rien, ta famille c'est nous, pas une putain de camé qui n'as même pas eu le cran de rester cline durant toute sa grossesse.

C'était...sans un mot je me blottis dans ses bras sanglotant dans ses bras protecteur, il était le meilleur frère qui puisse exister, mon grand frère à moi, mon ours en peluche...jamais plus je ne voulais être loin d'eux...loin de lui...partir n'était peut-être pas la solution, je les avaient tant fait souffrir, il était temps pour moi de penser un peut plus au autre pour une fois.

Alors ! Lâchez vous je veux voire plein de review.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ma N'giie !

Merci à ceux qui mon laissé un reviews même si vous êtes vraiment peut nombreux.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 13

Point de vue d'Ngiie

 _Ses mains posés sur moi me rendait folle, ses lèvres dans mon cou m'embrassant la peau laissant une brûlure divine là où ses lèvres c'était posés. Son corps moulé au mien...mon corps s'arquant contre le sien pour avoir plus de contact, être encore plus proche de lui encore et encore plus._

 _Des gémissements incontrôlable sortait de ma bouche alors qu'il descendait encore plus frôlant de ses grands doigts magique mes tétons rose durcis par le plaisir qu'il m'offrait._

 _Rouvrant les yeux alors qu'il embrassait mon ventre je déglutis, c'était diablement sexy...il était diaboliquement sexy, ses cheveux blond tombant sur mon corps nue, ses yeux bleu remontait vers moi et il me fit un terrible sourire charmeur avant de me faire écarter les cuisses afin de plonger sa tête entre elles._

Je me réveillé en sursaut dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, une chambre qui n'était pas la mienne. Rassemblant mes pensées je me rappelait de l'endroit où j'étais.

-Crotte de chez crotte, fis-je en tapant le matelas furibonde de mètre réveillé.

Ce mec était trop beau pour ma propre santé mentale, c'était pas juste, nous avions à peine échanger quelques mots et pourtant il arrivait à envahir mes rêves...des rêves plutôt torride.

Je me retournais encore et encore espérant reprendre là où ce foutu rêve c'était terminé mais rien n'y faisait. En plus ce dieu vivant ne m'avait même pas rappeler et aucune chance pour que je recroise un tel phénomène.

Trop énerver pour me rendormir je me levais allé prendre ma douche et aller prendre mon petit déjeuner en bougonnant.

Descendant à la cuisine Bella était déjà là en train de boire son café en mangeant un délicieux muffins que sa fabuleuse maman avait cuisiné la veille.

-Lut, lui dis-je en m'installant en face d'elle sur un tabouret de l'îlot de la cuisine.

-Lut, me dit-elle à son tour en déposant un baiser sur ma joue. Tu veut un café ? J'haussais les épaules pas très en forme ce matin. Bas alors ma N'giie ta mal dormis ?

-C'est peut dire en effet, râlais-je.

Bon ok, j'avais très bien dormis, c'était le réveille qui m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Bougre de bougre mais pourquoi j'avais rêver de lui moi aussi !

-Oh je vois, es-ce qu'il faut que je prévois un bouclier contre la mauvaise humeur de ma meilleure amie ? Me demandait Bella me faisant un sourire amusée.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie...enfin la fille qui était sensé l'être d'un mauvais œil. Qu'avait-elle se matin ? Elle semblait de meilleure humeur que les jours qui avait précéder les aveux de ses parents.

-Toi on dirait que ça va mieux, lui dis-je prenant un délicieux muffin d'Esmée ignorant sa dernière réplique.

Hum, je fermais les yeux en mangeant ce merveilleux non fabuleux gâteau,cette femme était la reine de la pâtisserie. Pourquoi Bella n'était-elle pas revenue plutôt, moi je damnerais pour avoir se petit délice tout les matin !

-Ne change pas de sujet veut-tu, me dit-elle me faisant rouvrir les yeux en me servant une tasse de café reprenant place à mes cotés en me regardant fixement.

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je n'aimant pas le regard qu'elle portait sur moi.

-Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite N'giie, tu n'as aucune cerne sous les yeux, bien au contraire tu as une mine...radieuse, donc si ce n'est pas un sommeil troublée qu'est-ce qui te chiffonne ainsi ?

Cette fille était beaucoup trop observatrice pour mon propre bien. Fichue meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas plutôt me laisser ruminer dans mon coin non !

-Allé dit à ta Belly-Bells ce qui as troubler ton si précieux sommeil, dit-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Bon...a présent je n'avais pas le choix, Bella prenait cette voix à laquelle je ne pouvais pas céder, vous avez ce truc de meilleurs amies qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas garder un simple secret pour vous, bas voilà moi avec Bella je ne pouvais pas lutter, elle était bien trop forte pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai mal dormis Bella...,lui dis-je en regardant ma tasse a café.En faite j'aurais encore préférer jamais me réveillé, soufflais-je.

-Hum hum, il était comment ? Me demandait-elle son nez plongé dans sa tasse.

-De quoi ? Lui demandais-je piqué à vif.

-Le mec auquel tu as rêver bien sur, me dit-elle en levant les yeux en l'air. Vue ton non envie de te réveillé ça devait être plutôt...torride...alors raconte.

Grrrr, saleté de meilleure amie, je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste. Pourtour était-elle si perspicace avec moi ?

-Hors de question ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Lui dis-je en reprenant un autre muffin, hors de question de passé une minute de plus à penser à ce...à ce mec que je ne reverrais sûrement jamais, aussi beau soit-il. De toute façon, repris-je, le raconter ne servirait à rien sauf à me rappeler à quel point je suis en manque de sexe.

-Coucou les filles ! Fit Alice en débarquant dans la cuisine en sautillant.

Cette fille était complètement folle...et ça tout le temps, elle était énergique, une vrai pile électrique. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours de bonne humeur, je l'aimais beaucoup.

Elle nous fis la bise à Bella et à moi puis allé se préparer son petit déjeuner. Moi je continuais de manger lasse de la non présence d'un vrai mal dans ma vie. Bella avait Jacob elle...bon ok ce n'était peut-être pas le bon exemple mais...peut-être qu'il était un minimum bon au lit.

Je grimacer à cette penser Jacob c'était beurk je l'avais en horreur se mec alors l'imaginé au lit ...trop peut pour moi.

J'avais besoin de sortir, de me vider la tête avec un beau mâle qui me ferait oublier ce demi-dieu de ma tête. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait...une sortie, il y avait sûrement une boîte dans le coin qui valait le coup.

-Alice, dis-je en sautant du tabouret sur lequel j'étais assise déterminer, elle me regardait surprise pendant que Bella elle était suspicieuse. Tu est d'ici toi ?

-Euh...oui, j'habite Paris depuis bébé donc on peut dire que je suis d'ici, me disait-elle un peut perdus mais rigolant tout de même à ma remarque.

-Donc tu doit connaître un endroit où traîne les plus beaux mecs célibataires non ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir que je puisse avoir une chance d'assouvir mes besoins sexuelles.

-Tu es sur qu'elle va bien ta copine ? Demandait Alice à Bella sans me quitter des yeux.

-Elle doit juste être en manque de sexe, tu sais avec N'giie c'est comme une drogue pour elle, si elle n'as pas ça dose...

-Mais vous allez arrêté oui ! Leurs dis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine énerver qu'elles parlent de moi ainsi alors que j'étais à leurs cotés.

Elles riaient ouvertement devant moi avant que Bella finisse par se calmer le regard porter derrière moi, elle fini par se cacher derrière sa tasse fumante.

Tournant la tête je vis qu'Edward était à l'entrer du salon venant sûrement de sa chambre, hésitant son regard posé sur Bella.

Qu'avait-il entre eux deux ? J'avais bien remarquer le comportement changeant de Bella quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, enfin le peut de fois qu'Edward était là.

J'avais trouver ça bizarre qu'ils ne se parlaient pas...mais alors pas du tout, pas une fois je les avaient vue se parler, se taquiné, encore moins se faire la bise.

Pourtant Bella semblait être très proche d'Emmett et d'Alice, alors pas pourquoi d'Edward ? Puis j'avais bien vue quand j'étais arrivée l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Edward envers sa sœur, je n'avais pas rêver. Alors pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ?

-Tu es partante N'giie ? Me demandait Alice alors que je n'avais rien n'écouter de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Bella.

-De quoi ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers eux alors qu'Edward avait disparus.

-Waouh, je savais que notre frère était canon mais maintenant je comprend mieux quand Emmett dit qu'il fait retourner les cerveaux des autres filles, rigolait-elle.

Hein ? Elle croyait que je trouvé son frère canon ? Regardant Bella tenir encore son café concentrer sur un point fixe devant elle je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle ?

-Non...enfin sans doute qu'il est beau, je n'est pas franchement fait attention, me justifiais-je. De toute façon ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

-Ah oui et c'est quoi ton genre ?

Mince, j'avais pas vraiment penser qu'Alice voudrait approfondir le sujet. Mon genre, quel était mon genre d'homme ? Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit tant qu'il était mignon et qu'il savait ce servir de son...

-Blond, cheveux long, yeux bleu, 1m75 environ, belle musculature...

-C'est assez précis ça ! Me fit remarquer Alice alors que Bella revenait avec nous dans le monde réel.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais décris le belle inconnu de l'avion. Mince mais sors de ma tête saleté de mec bien trop canon pour être accesible, criais-je dans ma tête de détraquer. Du sexe, il me fallait du sexe !

-Donc tu disait, la pressais-je.

-Ah oui, disait-elle redevenant sérieuse. Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait allé boire un verre au V&B, ensuite on mange au restaurant et on fini au club pour une partie de bowling.

-Y auras des mecs ? Lui demandais-je.

J'avoue que j'aurais préférer une boîte mais...tant qu'il y avait des mecs célibataires moi ça m'allait très bien.

-Des tas, riait-elle sous mon regard. Alors c'est oui ?

-Pourquoi pas ...Bella ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers ma meilleure amie qui n'avait toujours rien dit depuis la venue d'Edward.

-Euh oui c'est très bien ça.

Super...ma bonne humeur était revenue pour le reste de la journée. Contente j'allais choisir une tenue pour ce soir, j'étais surexcité, ce soir j'allais en impressionné plus d'un. Et surtout j'allais prendre mon pied...enfin, et fini les rêves cochon avec ce bel inconnu !

Point de vue de Bella

-Non Alice, lui répétais-je une nouvelle fois.

-Oh allez Bella ça va être marrant !

Je la regardais furibonde. Comment elle avait pue me faire ça à moi? Comment pouvait-elle croire que je viendrais ce soir, sachant que LUI serait là.

Ah oui car madame Alice Cullen avait proposé aux garçons de venir avec nous, sortie entre jeune...mais oui bien sur.

Je savais très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire ! Alice m'avait tendu un sacré piège en invitant les garçons. Elle savait qu'N'giie tenait à cette sortie et que je viendrais, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de...de lui. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver quand elle se mêler de mes affaires.

-Marrant, marrant tu te moque de qui là Alice, lui dis-je en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine déterminer.

Non je n'irais pas à cette sortie tout simplement par ce qu'IL sera là et qu'il était hors de question que je le vois, que je sois ne serais-ce à quelques mètres de lui. On se voyait assez à la maison comme ça, et encore je le remerciais discrètement de m'éviter.

-Tu c'est que tu ne pourras pas évité Edward toute ta vie, me disait Alice en s'installant sur le lit.

Son nom...rien qu'en prononçant son nom ma sœur sans le vouloir rouvrait ma blessure dans ma poitrine.

Il me manquait tellement, tout me manquer de lui, son rire, son sourire, sa voix, son regard attendrissant, son toucher, ses caresses sur ma peau, ses lèvr...merde Bella ressaisis toi, ton frère il s'agit de ton frère.

Perdant toute ma détermination je me laissais tomber sur le lit m'allongeant prêt de ma sœur qui me regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.

Oui je pensais l'évité...du moins jusqu'au jour où il oublieras ce que l'on avait fait...ce que je lui avais fait.

Lorsque nos regard c'était croisé j'avais bien vue toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait envers moi, c'était irréfutable Edward me détestait, il me haïssait au plus profond de lui.

-Pourquoi tu es si affreuse avec moi, gémissait-je les mains sur mon visage de cachant de ma diabolique sœur. Le voir chaque jour n'est pas assez dur faut que tu provoque des occasions pour que l'on soit dans la même pièce.

Levant mes mains de mes yeux je vis ma petite sœur un aire triste sur le visage.

-Bella je veut pas te faire de la peine, me disait-elle en caressant mes cheveux. Mais...vous souffrez tout les deux, j'allais répliqué mais elle me coupait. Faut que tu sache qu'il n'est plus l'Edward que ta connu...depuis ton départ il est...différent, il souffre j'en suis convaincu. Vous devez parler, ça vous feras du bien d'évacuer tout ces sentiments que vous refoulez. Toute cette amertume cette douleur, tous ses non dits, je suis convaincu que ce qui est arrivé...je dirais pas que c'était votre destin mais...

-Alice, lui dis-je en me relevant me mettant sur mes genoux lui faisant face. J'ai tout bousiller, en couchant avec lui...je me suis détester, je l'es détester. A cause de ça j'ai refuser de revenir vers vous, revoir ma famille, mes parents, je vous ais fait du mal par ce que j'arrivais pas à me regarder dans un miroir après se que j'avais fait. Me dit pas que ça devait arrivé Alice, me dit pas que coucher avec son propre frère était normal.

Alice fit claquer son palais en me regardant comme si c'était ridicule.

-Justement biologiquement ce n'est PAS ton frère, ta des sentiment pour lui ne le nie pas !

Moi des sentiments pour mon frère...bien sur des sentiments fraternels rien de plus. Quoi elle croyait tout de même pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui tout de même ? C'était vraiment ridicule, c'était mon frère, bien sur que je l'aimais mais pas comme elle le supposait.

-Cette conversation mèneras nul part, finis-je par dire en me retournant ne voulant plus débattre à ce sujet.

Je ne l'affronterais pas point barre ! C'était ma décision et elle était définitive. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ça ?

-Très bien fait ta tête de mule, me dit-elle en s'énervant se levant du lit. Je sais se que je dis, rien que votre comportement prouve que y a plus que du sexe là dessous. Maintenant tu va commencer à te préparer par ce que sinon...sinon, je voyais ma sœur chercher une raison de me faire marcher et venir à cette foutue soirer, je crus qu'elle allait laissé tomber ne trouvant rien mais en voyant ses yeux s'agrandir et son sourire sur ses lèvre, je commençais à paniquer. Je dis aux parents la raison pour laquelle tu est rester si longtemps sans revenir au près d'eux, reprit-elle un sourire triomphant sur le visage, alors maintenant tu sais se que ta à faire.

NON, NON elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Alice n'avait pas le droit, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit elle claquait la porte.

Qu'avais-je fait ? Pourquoi lui avais-je avouer la raison de mon non retour à la maison ? J'étais coincer maintenant, si je voulais que mes parents ne me déteste pas à vie je devais faire se qu'Alice voulait. M'habiller de cette robe bien trop courte et sexy pour moi et allé à cette fichu soirer en compagnie d'Edward Cullen, dixit mon frère avec qui j'avais coucher.


	14. Chapitre 14

Un nouveau chapitre et celui là sacrément long 11 pages tout de même.

J'espère qu'il plairas bisous et oublier pas les reviews s'il vous plaît !

Chapitre 14

Point de vue d'Edward

La pire soirée de toute ma vie...enfin presque. Pourquoi avais-je céder face aux répliques incessantes de mon frère ? Ah oui c'est vrai...il m'avait promit de faire un effort pour supporter la présence de Tanya si je venais avec eux ce soir.

Après tout qu'es-ce que j'en avais à faire qu'il l'apprécie ou pas ? Je m'en contre fichais, mais Tanya n'arrêtait pas de me prendre la tête avec ça, elle voulait devenir la meilleure amie de Rosalie et vue qu'Emmett ne l'apprécier pas du tout, j'étais bien obligé de faire un effort histoire d'avoir un peut la paix.

Pourquoi restais-je avec Tanya ? Simplement par ce qu'elle me faisait du bien, et pas que sexuellement , avec elle...j'arrivais à ne pas penser à Bella.

Justement cette dernière allé me pourrir ma soirée, vue que mon frère avait absolument voulue que l'on sorte tous ensemble. Nous nous étions tous bien habillé et j'étais extrêmement nerveux à l'idée de passé de nombreuses heures avec elle.

Toute la semaine j'avais tenter d'être à la maison le moins possible quitte à passé le plus de temps possible au près de Tanya pour sont grand plaisir. Mais ça avait était plus difficile que je ne l'aurait cru, la voir là tout prés...et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, ne pas lui craché la haine que je ressentais pour elle.

De plus tous les membres de la famille étaient heureux de la présence de Bella à la maison. Tous sauf moi, je ruminais dans mon coin seul...personne ne remarquait à quel point moi je souffrais de sa présence, j'avais besoin qu'elle parte...oui j'avais besoin qu'elle reparte d'où elle était venue. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'elle ici ! Je n'avais sûrement pas besoin d'elle ici...ça faisait trop mal !

Emmett et moi étions déjà prêt depuis plus d'une heure, on c'était posé devant un match de football en attendant les filles. Mais que faisaient-elle pour que ce soit si long ? Nous allions pas à un gala de charité non plus, juste au restaurant et faire un bowling après.

En entendant des pas derrières nous je tendais l'oreille et je vis les filles apparaître. Une seule capta mon attention, ce fut la plus belle, la plus magnifique, la plus canon, la plus sexy...Bella.

Elle était...impressionnante, magnifiquement impressionnante, elle portait une robe en dentelle noir avec ses roses cousues en blanc dessus, le bas de sa robe était en deux partie un voile blanc dessous et un voile noir dessous s'arrêtant juste au dessus du genoux, elle portait également de simple talon noir. Sa tenue la mettait totalement en valeur, ses jambes semblaient divinement douce.

Relevant mes yeux de sont corps majestueux vers son visage je vis qu'elle portait également un petit gilet qu'elle serrait contre elle, c'était sûrement une idée d'Alice de l'habillé ainsi, Bella n'avait jamais trop aimer s'habiller aussi...aussi sexy.

Son visage...elle était pourtant maquillé que légèrement mais...elle ressemblait à un ange avec ses cheveux qu'elle avait fait onduler dans son dos.

Oui l'ange de mon enfer se tenait devant moi, je me haïssais, je la haïssait à cette instant d'être aussi belle provoquant chez moi une réaction inattendue, le désir, rien qu'en la voyant vêtue ainsi la partie de moi qui m'avait contrôler cette nuit là, cette fameuse nuit cette partie de moi se réveillait durcissant dans mon jeans.

Cette femme était bien là seule à me faire cette effet d'un simple regard. Mes yeux ne quittait pas son corps et je ne voyais plus qu'elle. J'aurais pue me jeter directement sur elle si je n'avais pas un temps soin peut de contrôle sur moi.

Mais cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était ma petite sœur, Merde Merde Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle le soit bon sang, ok ce n'était pas vraiment ma sœur biologiquement parlant mais tout de même elle porté le même nom de famille que moi, nous avions les mêmes parents.

Me forçant à regarder ailleurs je vis Alice gloussé en croissant mon regard. Ok fallait vraiment que l'on est une conversation tout les deux.

Alice et N'giie étaient aussi très belle, Alice portait une robe verte foncée classique étant un peut plus longue que cette de Bella, mais un peut plus découverte au niveau de la poitrine. Je grimaçais en détaillant sa tenue, il allait falloir l'avoir à l'œil aucun garçon ne l'approcherait ce soir, Emmett et moi allait veillé à ce que ça n'arrive pas...jamais.

Quand à N'giie ça tenue était plus...moins discrète dirons nous. Une chose est sur elle voulait être vue, elle portait une robe rouge s'arrêtant bien plus haut que celle de Bella, elle était...sexy, tout à fait du genre de filles que je me faisais avant Tanya. Mais sa tenue ne faisait pas pétasse, elle était sexy sans être trop grossière.

-On prend une ou deux voitures ? Me demandait Emmett à mes cotés son portable en mains sûrement en train d'écrire à sa chérie.

Mon frère était dingue de Rose et elle lui rendait bien, quand ils étaient ensemble ils ne se lâchait pas et quand ils étaient séparer mon frère ne quittaient quasiment pas son téléphone c'était...j'aimerais dire pathétique mais je crois qu'ils étaient juste amoureux.

-Les filles dans une voiture et nous d'en l'autre, lui proposais-je espérant ne pas me retrouver avec Bella dans ma propre voiture.

-Non non les garçons, on prend qu'une seule voiture, fit Alice venant vers nous. On veut tous s'amuser nous les filles alors ce soir un de vous ferras SAM.

Génial j'allais donc me retrouver avec Bella dans l'habitacle de ma voiture super, Tanya devras être adorable avec moi après se que je vais endurer pour elle ce soir.

-Par ce que tu compte picolé peut-être ? Lui demandait mon grand-frère ahuris.

Mon pauvre grand-frère s'il savait que notre Alice n'était plus aussi petite depuis bien deux ans maintenant, il croyait encore qu'elle jouait à la Barbie le pauvre, moi j'étais bien plus réaliste que lui.

-Et pourquoi je pourrais pas j'ai 18 ans bientôt 19 et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et vue que je suis une fille responsable je m'assure que au moins un de mes frères soit sobre durant notre petite soirée. Puis-je compter sur un de vous deux ?Nous demandait-elle les mains sur les hanches, c'était dingue ce qu'elle pouvait ressemblait à notre mère quand elle faisant ça.

-Je serais Sam, soufflais-je. Alice me remerciait et repartait vers N'giie et Bella.

-Tu savais qu'elle buvait toi ? Me demandait Emmett ses yeux toujours posé sur notre petite sœur.

-Revient sur terre Em, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Y a bien longtemps qu'Alice n'est plus un petit bébé, je suis même convaincu qu'elle est bien plus mur que nous deux réunis.

Il haussait les épaules et nous nous préparâmes pour partir. Valait mieux pour moi que je reste sobre ce soir, avec Bella dans les parages je ne pouvais pas me laissé aller. Qui c'est ce que je pourrais faire ou dire !

Point de vue de Bella

Mais que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi avais-je céder à Alice au juste ? C'était pourtant moi la grande sœur ! Pourquoi avais-je céder à son chantage alors ?

En grandissant elle avait pris de l'assurance la petite, un peut trop à mon goût, elle me menait à la baguette. Fallait pas que je cède, maintenant elle n'allait pas arrêté m'en demandant toujours plus.

Quoi que là elle avait fait fort ! C'est vrai cette robe qu'elle m'avait forcer à porter était...enfin c'était sexy je devais bien l'avouer mais...je n'avais aucune raison de m'habiller de la sorte, ce n'était pas comme si je voulais plaire à quelqu'un.

N'giie elle s'amusait comme une folle, plusieurs hommes c'était retourner sur son passages en V&B et dans le restaurant où nous étions à présent c'était encore le cas. Elle était fière de leurs faire de l'effet, moi j'étais gêner, certain hommes étaient accompagnés de jeunes femmes avec qui ils dînaient.

N'giie n'était pas du genre à piquer les hommes des autres mais ces regards ne trompaient pas, je plaignais ses jeunes femmes.

Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en émottions, déjà quand nous étions descendue je m'étais paralysé face au regard qu'avait eu...qu'avait eu Edward face à moi, il m'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux.

J'avais était à la fois gêné et flatté, c'était des sentiments un peut contradictoire mais la façon qu'il m'avait regarder...c'était comme s'il y avait deux Bella en moi.

L'une était heureuse qu'Edward me remarque et me trouve plutôt jolie, et l'autre Bella sa sœur était gêné de la façon dont il m'avait regarder, il n'avait pas eut un regard qu'avait un frère pour sa sœur, bien au contraire.

Depuis j'avais évité tout contacte avec lui, du moins j'essayais mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui essayait tant bien que mal de nous rapprocher.

Au V&B elle avait fait en sorte que l'on soit assis côte à côte mais j'avais prétendue vouloir allé au toilette et quand j'étais revenue Emmett c'était mit à coté de notre frère me laissant me mettre à coté de ma meilleure amie.

Mais au restaurant je n'avais pas eu le choix, et maintenant je me retrouvé en face de lui, évité de le regarder mettais très difficile.

Alors j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que son visage pour que personne ne remarque mon trouble. Mais regarder ses mains...ses doigts posé sur la table jouant avec ses couverts n'était pas mieux me renvoyant à cette fameuse nuit où nous avions commit l'irréparable.

Refusant de laisser mes souvenirs refaire surface alors qu'il était juste là en face de moi j'essayais de me concentrer sur la conversation qu'avait N'giie avec Alice.

-Non je t'assure que j'adorais Alice mais demain je dois repartir, j'ai mon premier vernissage dans deux jours. Mais promis une fois fini je reviendrais pour que l'on puisse se faire une journée shopping !

-Ta intérêt, lui dit Alice en lui faisant sa moue made in Cullen. Faut absolument que je te montre ce qu'est une vrai virée shopping, c'est pas le petit centre ville de Montpellier qui doit combler ton bonheur.

Ah oui les fameuses journées shopping d'Alice, encore une chose qui me faisait aimer cette belle ville de Montpellier, pas de grande ville, pas d'énorme journée shopping. Un bonheur à l'état pure !

-Détrompe toi y en as de sympas, mais c'est sur qu'à cotés de Paris...Montpellier c'est plus le paysage qui est sympas, Bella es tomber amoureuse du coin. Disait ma soit disant meilleure amie amenant toute l'attention vers moi.

Vue que presque tout le monde attendait que je parle, je pris part à la conversation.

-Ce n'est pas comparable Alice, Paris c'est les magasins, plein d'immeuble, de boutiques collés les uns aux autres, c'est...étouffant. Alors que Montpellier c'est...plus sauvage, la nature même, les paysages féeriques des montagnes à quelques kilomètres, l'odeur apaisantes de la mer, le ciel étoilé la nuit, dis-je me rappelant les agréables moment que j'avais passé là bas.

-Waouh...tu es amoureuse alors ! Fit Emmett en riant de moi, pour la peine je lui écrasais le pied se qui lui fait encore plus rire, ce n'était pas avec ma force de moutons que j'allais lui faire du mal.

-Oh non pour ça elle as Jacob, grimaçait N'giie ce qui lui valut un regard noir de ma part.

-Jacob ? C'est qui ? Demandait Emmett en se tournant vers elle.

Non pas encore ! Pourquoi fallait qu'Ngiie face des vagues à tout va ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire à la fin, au moins une fois dans sa vie...enfin juste le temps de sa visite ici ça serait gentil.

-Oui Bella c'est qui Jacob ? Continuait Alice comme si elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait.

Prenant une gorgée de vin rouge je détournais les yeux, personne ne me forcerait à dire de qui il s'agissait, plus j'y réfléchissait moins l'idée de l'appelé mon petit ami me plaisait.

Je n'étais pas prête pour ça, enfin il était si...rha. Buvant mon verre d'une traite mes yeux croisèrent les siens...ceux d'Edward, ils étaient interrogatif, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Gêné je détournais le regard.

Voyant que tout le monde attendait que je réponde, je dit simplement la vérité.

-Jacob c'est...c'est un ami.

N'giie pouffait dans sa barbe en écarquillant les yeux.

-Il serait content de savoir que c'est seulement un sexfriend !

-N'giie m'offusqu'ais-je qu'elle dise se genre de chose devant mes frères et ma sœur.

-Bas quoi c'est vrai, j'ai beau détester ce mec si vraiment pour toi il n'est que ça alors je pense que tu devrait lui dire non ? Tu sais bien que ce mec est fou de toi Bell's !

Elle n'avait pas tord la dessus, mais je ne voulais pas briser Jacob, j'étais bien avec lui mais...c'était juste pas l'amour fou c'est tout. Du temps, oui avec le temps je l'aimerais, il fallait juste qu'il me laisse un peut de temps.

-Il est comment se..cet ami ? Me demandait Emmett en grimaçant. Enfin...il fait quoi dans la vie ? Il est gentil avec toi ?

-Jacob tien un garage avec son père, et oui Emmett il est très gentil ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassurais-je en lui prenant la main.

La conversation dériva sur le mariage d'Emmett et Rosalie et j'en fus plus que ravie. Toute la soirée j'avais sentie Edward tendue, en même temps comment ne pas l'être, nous nous étions pas expliquer depuis mon retour.

Mais trouverais-je la force un jour de lui parler ? Trouverons-nous la force un jour de nous pardonné mutuellement ? J'en avais aucune idée, j'en avais envie oui ça c'était sur. Edward me manquait horriblement, il avait était mon meilleur ami, notre complicité avait fondue comme neige au soleil.

Quand le repas fut fini, Alice nous entraînait au bowling. C'était une salle très grande avec plusieurs espaces différents. Une partie où il y avait pleins de tables de billard, une autre qui était spécialement réserver au bowling, une autre où il y avait un bars avec quelques tables avec des banquettes, et plus loin il y avait aussi une petite piste de danse.

Nous fîmes deux équipes, les filles contre les garçons. D'après Emmett c'était plus équitable vue que les mecs étaient bien plus doué que les filles, c'est ce que l'on allait voir. N'giie m'avait traîner un nombre incalculable de fois à des sorties de se genre alors maintenant je me débrouillais.

C'est moi qui devait allé chercher les boisons, en faite j'essayais surtout de me la joué discrète. Dés qu'elle le pouvait Alice me poussait vers Edward, moins elle faisait attention à moi mieux je me portait.

-Trois Vodka, et deux coca s'il vous plaît, demandais-je au barman.

Il opinait et se commençait alors à préparer les boissons. Un homme se mit à mes cotés mais je n'y fis pas très attention.

-Sortie entre amis, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

On pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisé à des kilomètres, levant les yeux vers lui je vis un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu. Il était défoncer, en plus de boire il fumait génial.

-Oui, lui fis-je seulement en regardant vers mes amis qui était occupé à bavarder entre eux.

-Nous aussi...ça vous dit une partie ensemble ? Me demandait-il en posant sa main dans mon dos.

-Non merci je...

-Mike arrête d'embêter la demoiselle, vient je te ramène, disait un homme venant vers nous.

Lui par contre avait l'air plutôt sympas, grand, cheveux blond cour, yeux bleu vert, plutôt bien fait. Un visage bien dessiné, lui n'était pas défoncé.

-Non je l'embête pas...j'allais justement l'invité à...

-Ça fait une heure que l'on te chercher avec Jackson, ça suffit maintenant vient on rentre.

Hum, autoritaire avec ça, à première venue je l'aurais jamais deviné.

-Mais...très bien, rhoo se que vous pouvez être chiant les jumeaux...

Mike partit en direction d'une table et l'homme me regardait assez gêné.

-Désolé mademoiselle...

-Bella, lui dis-je.

-Je suis Jasper whitlock, me disait-il en me serrant la main. Vraiment désolé pour mon frère il est...dans une phase assez...compliquer faut pas lui en vouloir. S'empressait-il de me dire comme s'il avait besoin de s'excuser du comportement de son frère.

-Ce n'est rien je vous assure, je dois euh...faut que je retourne avec mes amis alors...

-Oui oui bien sur, passé une bonne soirer.

-Merci vous aussi, lui dis-je me retournant prenant les verres que j'avais commander pour les ramener à notre table.

Aussitôt les verres posé sur la table Alice me sautait littéralement dessus. Mince moi qui avait penser qu'elle m'oublierais un peut.

-C'était qui ? Ta vue comme il était beau ! Tu le connaît ?

Quoi ? Elle avait donc vue ? Pourquoi elle était pas venue m'aider alors avec ce Mike ? Remarque là connaissant elle avait sans doute penser que ça me plaisait d'être...comme si un mec comme ça pouvait m'intéresser, puis j'avais Jacob moi !

-Non je...son frère qui était en passant droguer en plus d'être soul ma accoster. Apparemment ce Jasper le cherchait depuis un moment avec son autre frère, il c'est juste excuser du comportement de son frère.

-Tu trouve pas ça beau toi un mec qui prend soin de son frère, c'est trop choux. Disait-elle les yeux dans le vague.

-Je ne pense pas que...mais...où est N'giie lui demandais-je ne voyant pas ma meilleure amie.

-Elle est partie au toilette ! Donc raconte il ta dit quoi d'autre ? Il s'en va où il va revenir ? Il ta laissé son numéro ? Bas quoi ? Me demandait-elle alors que je roulais des yeux.

-Non rien lui souris-je en la prenant par le coude pour rejoindre les garçons.

Point de vue d'Ngiie

Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Faut toujours que j'ai envie de pipi room quand c'est bondé. Dix minutes à attendre qu'un WC ce libère, ils ne pouvaient pas en faire plus non.

J'étais révolter en sortant des toilettes, de plus ces midinettes qui jacassaient sans prendre en compte qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules à vouloir se laver les mains ça m'énerver d'autant plus.

Sortant des toilettes je m'élançais sans regardé devant moi et je me sentis taper dans quelques choses de dure...enfin plutôt quelqu'un, ayant placer mes mains devant moi sous le choc je dirais un homme plutôt bien bâtis même.

Il m'avait empoigné les bras me tenant fermement contre son torse, un vrai délice pour mes mains. Relevant les yeux vers la belle musculature ce que j'y vis me clouais sur place.

Impossible, ça ne pouvait-être que le destin, oh oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-Mon bel inconnue de l'avions, soufflais-je en ancrant mes yeux bleu dans les siens.

C'était définitif on avait perdue N'giie, SOS SOS SOS nous avons perdue Angélique Facinelli, je répète nous avons perdue Angélique Facenelli.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonsoir, je m'excuse pour le retard mais entre mes cours et mon taf ma maison je gère mal, je posterais dès que je peut pour chaque fic.

Je suis déçu de ne plus voir de commentaire sur mes fics mais bon celle-là je l'ai écris spécialement pour une amie alors je vais pas tout simplement arrêté.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Partie 15

Point de vue d'Ngiie

-Vous ? Disait la voix de mon inconnue en jugeant aussi choqué de me voir.

Mon dieu, j'allais faire une attaque ! Quel chance j'avais de le retrouver ici ? Quel chance j'avais de le revoir tout court ?

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme, j'étais sous le choc...lui, cette homme que j'avais vue à de multiples reprise dans mes rêves les plus hot les l'un des autres était là en face de moi aussi choqué que moi de me voir.

Au moins il se rappelait de moi ! J'avais dû lui faire une sacré impression pour qu'il se rappel de mon visage.

-Que...que faite-vous ici ? Lui demandais-je enfin en me libérant de ses bras .

-Je pourrais vous en dire autant...a moins que vous êtes en chasse qu'un éventuelle mannequin pour votre peinture, disait-il en souriant.

Il se moquait de moi là ou je rêvais encore? Me pinçant légèrement je grimaçais, non je rêvais pas donc mon inconnu se moquait bien de moi.

Il ne m'avait sans doute pas cru lors de ma proposition dans l'avion ? Croyait-il que c'était une sorte de rentre dedans que je lui avais fait?

Ok s'en était un peut une, mais j'étais tout à fait sérieuse quand je lui avait proposer de posé pour moi. Quand il s'agissait de mon travail j'étais très professionnel, et peindre un tel...un tel homme serait une aubaine pour moi.

-Jackson, disait un homme arrivant vers nous.

Je fus choquer en voyant son visage, c'était dingue ça ils étaient presque pareille, même visage, même couleurs de yeux...quoi que les siens tournait un peut plus vers le vert.

Ils étaient...ils avaient les même lèvres, le même corps. Oh my god, des jumeaux...des jumeaux hyper bien moulé, incroyable !

Sauf que mon inconnu qui maintenant ne l'était plus avait les cheveux long alors que son jumeaux les avaient court, waouh ils avaient beaux êtres jumeaux mon préférés était toujours mon inconnue, dixit Jackson.

-Vous...vous êtes jumeaux, bégayais-je en les fixant tout les deux à tour de rôle n'y croyant toujours pas malgré que je vois de mes propres yeux.

-Ça ce voit tant que ça, riait Jackson encore à mes dépend.

Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer à rire de moi comme ça !

-Vous vous connaissez ? Demandait le sosie de Jackson...Jackson sa lui allait à merveille ce nom.

-Pas vraiment en faite, c'est euh...la fille de l'avions que je t'ai parler, disait-il gêner à son frère.

Agaçant mais tellement mignon, humm !

-Oh la soit disant peindre ?

Jackson opinait pendant que moi j'étais furibonde. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il douter de ma profession ?

Est-ce que moi j'avais douter de la véracité de ses propos quand il m'avait parler de son travail, bien sur que non. Alors comment pouvait-il douter de moi ? Ce type était...il était...rhaaa, il avait beau être sexy, un apollon ce n'était qu'un connard.

-Je suis peindre, dis-je tendue comme un arc en présentant ma main à l'autre homme qui me semblait bien plus sympathique. Je me présente Angélique Facinelli, mais tout le monde m'appelle N'giie.

-Enchanter, moi c'est Jasper whitlock, alias le frère jumeau de Jackson qui vous as sen doute juger un peut trop vite j'en suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas Jasper, ce n'est en rien votre faute, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

J'allais tout de même pas m'en prendre à lui si son frère était un idiot.

-En même temps ta proposition de...

-Était réel, dis-je en me retournant vers Jackson lui lançant un regard noir. Si tu doute autant de mes compétences, passe voir mes peintures à mon vernissage à Montpellier ce week-end.

Il me regardait un moment sans rien dire, sa bouche formant des mots mais rien n'en sortis. Et oui mon pote un-zéros pour N'giie na ! ça lui apprendra à douter de mes compétences, il avait beau être beau c'était sans doute la seule chose que j'appréciais chez lui.

-N'gie ta pas vue...oh bonsoir, disait Alice alors qu'elle c'était précipité vers moi presque en courant.

-Alice je te présente Jasper et Jackson, les gars voici Alice une amie.

-Enchanter, fis Jackson en lui faisant son satané sourire qui me faisait fondre alors que Jasper avait les yeux fixé sur elle sans rien dire.

Ok il était complètement déconnecter le mec la.

-Enchanter, mais je connais Jasper enfin...tu as parler à ma sœur tout à l'heure alors elle ma parler de toi. Tien en parlant de ça tu n'as pas vue Bella N'giie ? Me demandait-elle en se retournant vers moi.

-Bella...non pourquoi tu...

-Elle était partie de chercher vue que tu revenait pas et les garçons s'impatientait...on va dire qu'ils sont assez anxieux quand il s'agit de notre Bella alors...

-Alice tu la retrouver ? Demandait Edward en arrivant vers nous à son tour.

Décidément toute la bande allait venir nous rejoindre ou quoi ?

-Excusez moi ce n'est pas elle là-bas ? Demander Jasper en désignant une jeune femme au fond de la salle derrière nous.

Regardant plus intensément la jeune femme je reconnue très clairement notre Bella. Mais elle n'était pas seule, un homme était avec elle, et vue comment elle le repoussait il n'avait pas l'air d'être son genre.

Je vis Edward se tendre en voyant sa sœur. Aussitôt il partit dans leurs direction, je pue l'entendre juste raler avant de partir.

-Elle n'est pas possible, faut toujours qu'elle les attirent en masse, cette fille est impossible.

Point de vue de Bella

Non mais quel pot de colle se mec, il ne pouvait pas donc allé voir ailleurs s'y j'y étais non ! Je lui avais pourtant bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéresser mais il continuait à me draguer, ce mec était d'un lourd...

J'étais partie chercher N'giie mais impossible de lui mettre la main dessus, j'étais donc allé au bars me chercher un verre. Hey oui j'avais craqué, au diable les conséquences.

Être juste à cotés d'Edward était...c'était trop pour moi, il m'était impossible de refouler tout ses sentiments contradictoire que j'avais en moi.

J'avais juste besoin d'un petit verre pour relâcher la pression, mais j'avais rencontrer pire qu'Edward à ce bars, pitié achever moi !

L'homme à mes cotés se fit plus pressant se rapprochant de moi alors que j'attendais mon verre, je sentis un bras se posé autour de ma taille me rapprochant d'un torse.

J'allais me dégager quand je vis que c'était Edward. Mais que faisait-il au juste ?

-Tu était là ma puce, je t'ai chercher partout, me disait-il avant de me serrer plus contre lui posant ses lèvres sur ma joue pour un tendre baiser.

Posant mon regard dans le sien je vis qu'il jouait à un jeu, notre jeu, il jouait juste son rôle de grand-frère repoussant l'homme qui nous regardait sceptique.

-Oui je...j'attendais mon verre, dis-je doucement sentant mes joues me chauffer sous son regard.

-Tenez madame, me disait le serveur me donnant ma commande.

Je prenais ma boisson limite tremblante et sortait mon portefeuille pour payé ma boisson mais je sentis les doigts d'Edward sur les miens me faisant frissonné.

Mon dieu...rien qu'avec sa main reposant sur la mienne il me faisait revenir trois années en arrières. Rien qu'un simple touché m'électrisais.

Pourquoi toutes ses années je n'avais rien ressentie pour lui ? Pourquoi cette fameuse soirée avait tout changer entre nous ? Pourquoi sa simple présence me faisait autant d'effet ?

Nous avions bon ne pas être de même sang...lui et moi portons le même nom de famille, rien n'avait changer. Nous étions toujours frère et sœur.

Relevant les yeux vers lui je vis pour la première fois depuis mon retour aucune once de haine dans son regard, il avait l'air...aussi perdus que moi, avant de me faire son sourire au coin que j'aimais tant.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laissé dépenser le moindre centimes ce soir, disait-il en tendant un billet au serveur me collant toujours autant contre lui.

J'opinais sachant pertinemment que même si je l'avais voulue je n'aurais pas eu le dernier mot avec lui.

Le voir me sourire me fit un bien fou, j'avais beau lui en vouloir...sa présence, sa joie de vivre, son enthousiasme, notre complicité me manquait.

Et surtout le voir me haïr de toute ses forces me faisait horriblement mal. Je savais très bien que son sourire était faux mais rien qu'une seconde je retrouvais mon frère, mon ami, mon...mon meilleur ami.

Alors au lieu de compter les minutes ou les secondes qui le ferait à nouveau s'éloignait de moi j'essayais d'enregistrer au maximum les doux trait de son visage angélique, l'odeur...la douceur de sa peau...

Edward tournait la tête vers la droite et mon bonheur fit de courte durer vue qu'il me relâchait en soufflant me regardant avec dureté.

-La prochaine fois démerde toi ! Disait-il durement avant de s'éloigner.

Regardant là où il avait posé ses yeux je remarquais que le mec que j'avais chercher à me débarrasser était partie.

Voilà c'était repartit Edward me détestait à nouveau, il n'avait agit ainsi que pour me débarrasser de ce pot de colle.

Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Oui...pourquoi m'avoir aider s'il me détester autant ? Il fallait que l'on parle...je ne pouvais plus juste attendre que ça passe. Il allait falloir que je sois forte, l'affronter serait dur mais ça ne pouvait plus durer, je ne pouvais pas le fuir éternellement.


	16. Chapitre 16

Merci aux seul reviews que j'ai reçu.

Chapitre 16

Point de vue d'Edward

Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'avoir voulue joué son sauveur ? Je là détestais...non mieux je la haïssais, elle m'insupportais, la voir en face de moi me mettait hors de moi !

Alors pourquoi...pourquoi j'avais accourus vers elle en la voyant avec ce type ? Je n'avais même pas réfléchis, j'avais juste...foncé tête baisser. Non mais quel idiot, je ne pouvais pas la laisser se démerder toute seule non ! Elle...elle m'avait bien abandonné alors pourquoi moi je ne pouvais pas faire de même ?

Après être repartit furax en voyant que nous étions plus-que tout les deux au bars j'avais rejoint toute la bande.

Sur le moment j'étais furax oui, mais pas contre Bella, contre moi même, pour être allé la sauvé de ce pot de colle, mais pas seulement. Je m'en voulais de ressentir se que je ressentais en sa présence. L'avoir contre moi, sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne, sentir son parfum si envoûtant, vouloir goûter rien qu'une dernière fois à ces lèvres.

Merde fallait que je vois Tanya et très vite !

Bella nous avait rejoint peut de temps après. Les filles discutaient ensembles des garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrer un peut plus tôt nous faisant grimacer Emmett et moi.

On avait beau savoir que notre Alice était une jeune femme à présent, pour nous elle serait toujours notre petite sœur, et pour rien au monde on ne voulait que sa change. Si un homme voudrait entrer dans sa vie il serait obliger de se faire accepter par ses deux grand-frère.

La soirer se passa assez bien après ça, enfin une soirer normal quoi, les filles jacassant encore et encore...enfin c'était surtout Alice et N'giie qui jacassaient, Bella elle...elle se contentait de leurs sourire et d'opiner au moment opportun.

Elle semblait ailleurs...un peut comme moi, j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de sa présence mais...c'était de plus en plus dur. Merde après toutes ses années que j'avais espérer un signe d'elle...elle était là !

Je voulais des explications...je voulais savoir...mais en même temps j'avais peur de savoir, peur de se qu'elle pourrait me dire et surtout peur de ma réaction.

D'un cotés je ne voulais pas savoir ! C'était elle qui était parti, elle qui avait fuit. Moi j'étais passé à autre chose...avec Tanya, j'avançais tout doucement mais j'avançais. Il était hors de question qu'elle vienne chamboulé tout ça.

Point de vue de Bella

Encore une autre nuit difficile, venir ici n'avait pas améliorer mes nuits bien au contraire, je crois même que c'était pire qu'avant.

Nous étions couché vers deux heures du matin et à sept heure j'étais déjà réveillé. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais descendue non...je ne voulais pas inquiéter ma...ma mère avec mes insomnies.

Elle s'inquiétait déjà assez comme ça ! Maman ne disait rien mais je savais qu'elle avait peur de je reparte. Toute cette histoire sur mon adoption...j'avais encore du mal à l'accepter. Toute ma vie je savais d'où je venais, qui j'étais...mais là mon monde c'était écraser empirant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je pouvais comprendre le choix qu'avait fait mes parents, mais...cela ne changeait rien pour moi, je n'étais pas sortie du ventre de ma mère, biologiquement mes parents était ma tante et mon oncle.

Ils m'avaient tant donné...et moi je les avaient remercier en partant tout simplement, en les abandonnant. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, je n'avais penser qu'à moi...

Quand je descendais tout le monde était partie, ma mère m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'elle était partit à un rendez-vous professionnel mais qu'elle reviendrait vite.

Je me préparais une eau chaude quand j'entendais des pas dans l'escalier. J'étais pourtant persuader d'être seule ! Me retournant je vis que c'était Edward, il fut tout aussi surprit que moi restant au bas des escaliers me fixant.

-B...bonjour, lui dis-je doucement baissant les yeux sur ma tasse ne supportant pas ses yeux rageurs sur moi.

-Où sont les autres ? Me demandait-il durement.

-Je...maman fait les courses, pour les autres je ne sais pas, dis-je les yeux toujours poser sur ma tasse.

Edward ne répondit rien, je pouvais juste entendre ses pas dans la cuisine. Mais j'étais comme paralysé en sa présence, ne pouvait rien faire...rien dire.

Alors que je pensais qu'il était partit ne l'entendant plus je me retournais enfin.

Il était là derrière le plan de travail une tasse à café dans les main, Edward ne bougeait pas d'un pouce le regard noir. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi restait-il là à me regarder ?

Je savais qu'il me détestait, il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Mais je l'obligeais pas à rester près de moi, ni à me faire la conversation !

Son regard quittait le miens et il serrait sa tasse fumante son regard fixé celle-ci.

Nous ne pouvions pas nous haïr mutuellement toute notre vie ! Ok j'avais fait une connerie, mais lui aussi bon sang, je n'étais pas la seule fautif dans cette histoire.

Alors qu'il passait devant moi vidant son café rageusement dans l'évier je me lançais ne réfléchissant pas une seule seconde à se que j'allais dire.

-Edward attend je..., voulus-je lui dire en le retenant voyant qu'il prenais la direction de sa chambre, mais il se retournait si vite que le voir si près de moi me fit mourir ma voix dans ma gorge.

-Tu ? Me demandait-il d'une voix dure en se rapprochant de moi me faisant reculer contre le mur de la cuisine.

-Je...je suis désolé, dis-je difficilement en baissant la tête sous son regard remplis de haine à mon égard.

Comment pouvais-je affronter son regard...sa présence...c'était juste trop dur d'être à ses cotés. Je savais que l'on devait avoir cette discussion mais...j'avais horriblement peur de ce qui allait être dit...affronter les démons que j'avais fuis si lâchement ses dernières années.

Relevant les yeux vers lui voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je le vis encore plus tendue, plus énerver que tout à l'heure.

-Tu es désolé, me répétait-il scéniquement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu es désolé de quoi au juste ? De ne toujours pas savoir te défendre toute seule et rejeter ce pauvre garçon qui pensait avoir sa chance ? De ne pas savoir affronter les problèmes qui te font face ? De fuir à chaque fois que les choses se complique ? Tu est désolé que quoi Isabella ?

Mon dieu, son regard m'hypnotisais totalement, j'étais qu'un chiffon entre ses mains, il pourrait faire de moi se qu'il voulait. Il avait beau débiter sa fureur à mon égard, je le trouvais diaboliquement sexy, sensuel, incroyablement attirant à cet instant.

Ses yeux vert d'habitude si merveilleux, si pétillant était remplis de haine, de dégoût à mon encontre.

Je méritais cette haine qu'il avait dans son regard, mais tout n'était pas ma faute, j'avais sans doute empirer les choses en partant comme une voleuse, mais je n'étais pas la seule responsable.

Je savais la raison de sa colère, ce n'était en rien à voir avec hier soir, c'était simplement une raison de plus de m'en vouloir. Le pire c'est que hier je n'avais rien fait pour attirer ce type vers moi bien au contraire.

Les mots était incapable de sortir de ma bouche, j'étais totalement paralysé sous son regard et son corps si proche de moi. Cette attirance que j'avais ressentie ce soir là...je mettais toujours dit que c'était dû à l'alcool, mais aujourd'hui je savais que c'était bien plus que ça. Encore aujourd'hui le voyant si proche de moi malgré sa fureur, Edward m'attirait...mon frère m'attirait...mon dieu c'était horrible, je ne pouvais pas ressentir cela.

-Pour tout soufflais-je si bas que je crus qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue.

-Comment as tu pue avoir le culot de revenir après autant de temps Bella, disait-il laissant apparaître de la douleur dans ses yeux en posant ses mains à chaque cotés de la tête nous rapprochant encore plus. Tu ma laissé...après cette nuit là, tu es simplement partis sans te retourner. TU MA ABANDONNER BELLA, hurlait-il me faisant sursauter. Jamais, jamais je ne l'avais vue avec une tel fureur dans ses yeux, avec autant de haine, Edward du comprendre que j'avais peur à cet instant car son visage se radoucis en soufflant. Comment j'étais sensé gérer tout ça moi ! Reprenait-il en s'écartant légèrement laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Tu ma simplement abandonné ! Pas un mot...pas un signe de ta part pendant trois longue année...

Il y avait tant de souffrance sur son visage, dans son regard. Ce jour là j'avais était la pire sœur qu'il existe au monde, la pire égotiste qu'il puisse exister.

Comment avais-je pue penser qu'à moi ? Comment avais-je pue l'abandonner ? Nous étions si proche à cette époque, comme les doigts de la main, et moi je l'avais lâchement abandonné alors qu'il était aussi mal que moi.

-Edward je...je sais que mes paroles ne voudront rien dire pour toi mais...je suis vraiment désolé, lui dis-je alors qu'il relevait la tête pour croiser mon regard. Je sentais les larmes coulé sur mes joues face à lui et à tout ses souvenirs que j'avais toujours essayé de refouler depuis tant d'année. A l'époque je croyais...être ta sœur de sang...je...je me dégouttais. J'avoue avoir pris le chemin de la facilité mais...j'avais trop peur de se que je verrais dans tes yeux à mon réveil.

-Par ce que tu croit que j'ai ressentie quoi moi en voyant le lit vide ce matin là ? Me demandait-il sa colère refaisant surface. Tu croit que j'ai ressentie quoi quand Alice ma appelé pour me dire que tu était partie ? J'ai...j'avais fait l'amour avec ma petite sœur et elle c'était juste enfuit ! Un silence se fit après ses mots, je n'avais jamais penser à ce que lui avais ressentie, à sa peine, son dégoût de lui même, sa détresse. Mes larmes ne cessait de couler sur mes joues, sa peine plus la mienne redoublant mes pleurs.

-Edward...j'ai tellement était égoïste, je...j'étais tellement mal que je n'ai pas une seconde penser à ce que toi tu allait ressentir. Toutes ses années j'avais trop honte pour revenir, et pas seulement pour se que nous avons fait...j'ai fait du mal à toute la famille...

Le visage d'Edward se radouci en se rapprochant de moi de nouveau.

-J'ai...j'ai tellement rêver te voir à la maison un beau matin...disait-il en levant la main vers mon visage pour effleurer ma joue. A chaque vacance scolaire, chaque noël, j'espérais un signe...un message de ta part...

Sa main effleurait ma joue si délicatement que je la sentais à peine sur ma peau.

-Tu aurais pue...lui dis-je doucement lui prenant sa main dans la mienne ne quittant pas ses yeux si expressives. Si j'avais pas était aussi lâche toutes ses années je t'aurais écris. Il met arriver plusieurs fois prendre mon portable pour t'appeler mais...a chaque fois que j'allais le faire la photos de nous que tu avait enregistrer sur mon téléphone s'affichait et tout courage et détermination disparaissait.

Edward s'était encore plus rapproché de moi ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. Je crois qu'il comprenait lui aussi ce que j'avais ressentie, mes peurs.

Être si proche de lui me renvoyait à cette soirer, mais contrairement à ce que on aurait pue penser ce n'était pas en mal. Nous avons toujours eu une espèce de connexion entre nous, Edward m'entraînant dans notre petite bulle où rien ne pouvait nous atteindre, où plus rien ne compter à part nous.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais revenue, je me sentais à ma place, plus de colère, plus de peine, j'étais dans mon monde...dans notre monde.

La sonnette retentis dans la maison coupant notre connexion par la même occasion. J'étais complètement abasourdie, toute la haine dans son regard était partie, il était juste redevenue l'Edward d'avant...mon Edward.

-Je reviens ne bouge pas, me fit-il en s'écartant de moi me faisant un petit sourire avant d'embrasser mon front me surprenant au passage.

J'opinais encore sous le choc de notre conversation. A cause de moi Edward avait lui aussi souffert, à cause de moi...nous avions souffert tout les deux.

Quand il revient je fus surprise de voir que son regard avait de nouveau changé, il était de nouveau remplis de colère.

-Qu'est-ce...

-Ton mec est là, me coupait-il sans un regard de plus en montant dans sa chambre.

Quoi ? Mon mec ? Quel mec ?

Me dirigeant vers l'entrer je vis un homme franchir la porte sac de voyage à la main. Non...non pas lui !

-Ja...Jacob ? Mais...qu'es-ce que tu fiche ici ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre non corrigé par ma Béta, petit clin d'oeil à ma N'giie j'espère que tu aimera mon chapitre.

Un grand merci à Jenytitoine6935 et à pouillie, ainsi qu'à Grazie pour leurs review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 17

Point de vue de Bella

Dire que j'étais heureuse de sa présence serait mentir, Jacob était venue, oui il était venu alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire, que j'avais besoin de régler certaines choses avec ma famille.

De plus il avait tout gâcher...ou alors avait empêché une sorte de rapprochement entre Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si Jacob ne nous avait pas interrompue.

Edward avait tellement souffert par ma faute...sa façon qu'il avait eu de me frôler la joue...NON il ne se passerait plus rien entre nous, nous étions frère et sœur point barre.

Pourquoi fallait que je perde mes moyens face à lui ? Pourquoi on ne pouvait pas mettre un trait sur cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ?

Depuis notre...discussion il ne m'avait plus approché, plus parler et je le voyais seulement lors de nos repas de famille le dimanche midi, je crois qu'il faisait exprès de passer le moins de temps possible chez les parents. Et à aucun moment nous étions seul.

Jacob avait rencontré tout le monde, bien sur Emmett l'avait sans cesse questionné sur sa vie, sur ce qu'il faisait. Son côté grand-frère protecteur était toujours présent, même après se que je leurs avait fait. Il voulait autant me protéger qu'avant voir même plus.

Mes parents avaient l'air d'apprécier Jacob, quand à Edward...les regards noir qui lui lançait le laissait parler pour lui, il le détestait autant qu'il me détestait moi, du moins c'est ce que je pensais au vue de son comportement.

Il s'entendait à merveille avec ma meilleure amie N'giie qui elle comme à son habitude ne cessait de lancer des piques à Jacob ce qui vallait des sourires à... mon frère.

Quand à moi...son attitude m'avait mise hors de moi ! Je lui avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne, mais non il s'était pointer la bouche en cœur.

Au début Maman voulait le faire dormir sur le canapé vue qu'il y avait plus de place dans les chambres, mais j'avais refusé disant qu'il serait très bien à l'hôtel.

Je n'avais rien dit à Jacob pour le fameux secret de mes parents...pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais...j'avais pas envie qu'il sache, cette part de moi je voulais la garder encore secrète.

Cette partie de moi que j'avais toujours dû mal à accepter, ce passé qui me hantait à présent, celui dont je ne connaissais pas mes origines et que je ne connaitrais jamais.

J'avais pardonné à mes parents, mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'avais accepté ce que j'étais réellement. Une erreure, ma mère biologique ne m'avait pas désirer...elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'être cline pendant sa grossesse. Quand à mon père il ne savait surement pas que j'existais, ce qui m'allait parfaitement, je ne voulais pas d'un père drogué.

J'avais déjà des parents, ils m'avaient élevée, l'avaient aimé comme leur propre fille. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleurs parents !

Je fus sortie de mes pensées alors que je sentais des bras entourer ma taille, je me tendais en sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait...Jacob. Ma colère de sa venue ne s'était pas estompé au fil des jours bien au contraire, il était temps qu'il parte à présent.

Me tournant vers lui je m'échappais de son étreinte. Nous étions dans le salon et c'était l'heure des aurevoirs. N'giie et lui prenait le même avion ce soir.

-Tu va me manquer, me disait-il entourant ma taille de ses bras m'attirant une nouvelle fois à lui déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Je ne lui répondais pas...que pouvais-je dire au juste ? Qu'il me manquerait aussi ? Plus je réfléchissais à notre « relation », plus je doutais. Lui et moi c'était...compliqué, il avait des sentiments à mon égard mais moi...moi je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'aimer comme lui m'aimer, du moins pas de la même manière.

Au début j'avais pensé que ça viendrait avec le temps, lors de notre premier baiser il m'avait tout à fait surpris par son initiative, je l'avais juste laisser faire me laissant entraîner vers Jacob. Mais la vérité c'est que même après quelques mois de relation rien n'avait changé.

Même ces étreintes restait fade face à..., non...non je ne pouvais pas comparer les étreintes de Jacob à ceux de...ceux d'Edward, c'était mal, très mal.

-Tu rentre quand ? Me demandait Jacob en s'écartant de moi prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Pas toute suite...je dois...éclaircir deux ou trois petites choses avec ma famille.

Je ne pouvais pas partir...du moins pas toute suite, ma famille avait déjà trop souffert de mes absences. Je devais avant tout sécuriser mes parents, et même peut-être crever l'abcès avec Edward, pour qu'il n'y est plus de malentendus entre nous.

-Bella...tu pourra revenir tu sais ! Me disait Jacob en caressant ma joue. On pourra revenir pendant les vacances tout les deux, tu sais j'ai vue ta patronne avant de prendre l'avion et...elle va pas garder ton poste vacant encore très longtemps. Tu as une vie à Montpellier, un appartement, un boulot, un homme qui attend impatiemment que tu revienne, me disait-il en me faisant un grand sourire.

-C'est pas si simple Jacob ! Lui dis-je m'en voulant de lui faire à lui aussi de la peine.

-Explique moi alors ! Me disait-il en me relâchant brusquement commençant à s'énerver. Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? C'est trop personnel pour que tu en parle à ton propre mec ? Je ne comprend pas, ça fait des mois que l'on est ensemble et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être comme une roue de secour pour toi.

-Dit pas ça je...

-Rho ça sent la dispute ici, ma meilleure amie se rend enfin compte de la valeur du chien ! Fit la voix de ma soit meilleure amie me coupant au passage.

-N'giie, rouspétais-je.

-Toi le wistitie on t'a pas causé, va donc faire joujou avec tes pinceaux au lieu de te mêler des conversation de grand.

Ah non il allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi, ils étaient insupportable ses deux là ! Ne supportant plus leurs duel enfantillage je me tournais pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mais je vis Edward accoudé au mur en bas des escaliers le sourire aux lèvres. Au moins ça l'amusé lui, je me doutais bien qu'il était dans le camp d'N'giie même si j'ignorais pourquoi il détestait temps Jacob, il n'avait même pas essayer de le connaître.

A sa vue je me stopper net son regard vert plonger dans le mien. Pourquoi je sentais comme s'il pouvait lire en moi en cette instant, son regard était...perturbant. Voulant reprendre le contrôle je baissais la tête et passait à côté de lui sans le toucher, mais il me surprit en me tirant par le bras.

-Alors comme ça ta prévus de repartir ? Me demandait-il alors que j'étais dos à lui. Je croyais pourtant que tu t'en voulait d'être partie comme une voleuse mais apparemment tu fuis encore !

Comment osait-il? Lui qui ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que moi ne serait-ce que quelques minutes! Il me mettait hors de moi!

-Je ne fuis rien, dis-je entre mes dents. Montpellier est ma maison, j'ai un travaille, un appartement...

-C'est ici chez toi, là où est ta famille, disait-il contre mon oreille me faisant frémir avant de passer devant moi pour rejoindre sa chambre claquant la porte au passage.

Point de vue d'N'giie

Une fois le chien sortis dehors faire je ne sais quoi, je fis mais au revoir à toute la famille Cullen. Cette famille allait me manquer, je reviendrais surement bientôt pour rendre visite à ma meilleure amie.

Il me restait seulement à dire au revoir à Edward, il allait falloir que je lui parle à celui là avant de partir. Durant ses quelques jours auprès de cette grande famille j'avais pu remarquer qu'entre Edward et Bella...une certaine tension émaner d'eux. J'avais bien tenté d'essayer de questionner ma meilleure amie mais dès que je prononçais le prénom de son frère elle se braquait obligatoirement.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que j'allais en direction de sa chambre, sans frapper j'ouvris la porte une mains sur mes yeux . Bah oui imaginez qu'il était en petite tenue...quoique ça ne tuerait personne !

-Coucou, dis-je toujours la main sur mes yeux. Tu es décent ? Parce que si tu ne l'est pas ça me dérange pas hein !

-Y a que toi pour dire ce genre de chose, pouffait-il alors que j'entrais en enlevant ma main de mes yeux pour le regarder avoir un beau sourire sur son visage d'ange.

Quoi? Je ne pouvais pas nié qu'Edward était un mec digne d'un magasine masculin!

Edward était assis sur le bord de son bureau un livre à la main.

-Je dis jamais non pour admirer une art, dis-je en prenant place sur son lit.

Il rigolait encore plus, c'était bon de le voir ainsi, souriant, riant de bon cœur. Edward était bien trop sérieux, coléreux pour un garçon de son âge !

-Alors...que viens tu faire dans ma chambre à part rentrer sans frapper avec l'espoir de me voir nue. Disait-il amusé en posant son livre sur son bureau croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-J'y arriverais un jour c'est une promesse, souris-je face à son aire taquin. En faite...mon avion va pas attendre que tu descende me dire en revoir donc...vue que tu ne va pas à N'giie, N'giie viens à toi !

-Tu pars ? Déjà ? Me disait-il surpris.

-Vais-je te manquer ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

-T'es une marrante...c'est...distrayant quand tu est dans les parages me disait-il toujours aussi souriant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas ainsi tout le temps? Qu'avait-il pour avoir l'air si en colère tout le temps? Tu part pour être sur que Jacob rentre seul ?

Cela me fit sourire, être sur que ce chien soit loin de ma meilleure amie ne me déplaisait pas, et savoir que je ne n'étais pas la seule à ne pas aimer ce mec était appréciable.

-Pourquoi tu l'aime pas Edward ? Je veux dire moi ok je peux pas me le voire, même en peinture...quoique le peindre serait quasi impossible. Mais moi je le connais donc c'est normal. Mais toi pourquoi le détesterait-tu ?

Je le vis perdre son sourire et se retourner face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était fini les sourires et la bonne humeur, l'Edward en colère endurant les milles souffrance était de retour. J'aurais tellement comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel comportement!

-C'est compliqué ! Finissait-il par dire me tournant le dos.

-Plus compliquer que l'histoire sur la naissance de ta sœur ?...J'en doute fort Edward ! Il se passe quoi au juste avec elle d'ailleur, je vous ai bien regarder tu sais...il y a une sorte de tension entre vous. Ok Bella est partie, elle as eu du mal à revenir mais...elle est la maintenant ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir en ce qui vous concerne.

Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'énerver avec tous leurs secret, la vie était trop courte pour tourner le dos à sa propre famille!

-Peut-être parce que c'est le cas justement...et l'arrivé de Jacob n'as rien arranger, lâchait-il.

-Jacob ? Quel rapport, pensais-je. Tu sais ta sœur ne restera pas bien longtemps avec lui !

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Me demandait-il en se retournant vivement vers moi.

Ah...je lui avais piqué à la curiosité à ce que je vois. Ce pourrait-il que Jacob était la raison de leurs querelles?

-Bas...tu sais Ed, lui dis-je en me levant me plantant à ses côtés. Je ne déteste pas vraiment ce mec mais...il n'est pas fait pour elle. Bella ne l'aime même pas...tu sais depuis que je la connais elle n'est jamais sortis avec un seul homme. Jacob et elle sont peut-être en couple, repris-je en mimant les guillemets. Mais je sais pas...c'est comme si son cœur était déjà pris, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'était vrai, voilà mes raisons...enfin presque toutes mes raisons qui me poussait à faire chier Jacob, il devait rompre avec Bella, ils étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Bella était destiné à un autre j'en étais sûr, me demandait pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout.

-Bon aller je file, tien, lui dis-je en prenant un stylo sur son bureau afin de lui marquer mon numéro de téléphone dans sa main. Si jamais ta besoin d'un truc où que tu passe dans le coin passe moi un coup de téléphone.

Il opinait en souriant et je le prenais dans mes bras, il fut assez surpris mais se détendit en rendant mon étreinte.

-Ne fait pas ce que je ferais moi, lui dis-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue pour ensuite quitter ses bras afin de partir à l'aéroport. Je fus surprise à mon tour de trouver Bella figé devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward que j'avais laissée ouverte. Tien Bell's, j'ai dis aurevoir à tout le monde, tu peux m'accompagner à l'aéroport ?

Bella opinait sans à mot et j'allais chercher mes affaires pour partir. C'était partit l'aventure pouvait commencer, j'allais faire ma première exposition.


	18. Chapitre 18

Tadam, j'espère que vous aimerait ce chapitre on comprend un peut plus Edward j'ai l'impression enfin je suis pas très objectif moi lol.

Merci à ceux qui me lise et qui me laisse un petit message, gros bisous et à très vite !

Chapitre 18

Point de vue de Bella

Plein de question envahissait mon cerveau qui tournait en ébullition depuis que je les avaient surpris dans la chambre de mon frère. Je savais qu'ils s'entendaient bien...même très bien mais...et si mon frère était tombé sous son charme et si...

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ! Edward était déjà en couple non ? Quel est le nom de la fille qu'Alice m'avait parlé déjà...Jessica...Marla...Tanya. Oui c'était ça Tanya, elle s'appellé Tanya, ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois d'après ma petite sœur.

Donc Edward ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'N'giie...non impossible, il n'était pas comme ça ! En même temps... qui suis-je pour réellement le connaître ? Avant oui peut-être, mais plus maintenant, il n'était plus l'Edward que j'avais connue, comme je n'étais plus la Bella qu'il connaissait.

Jacob était déjà partit, en faite je crois que je ne l'avais même pas calculer. On s'était légèrement disputer, une fois rentrer j'allais devoir me faire pardonner.

N'giie elle avait prétexté vouloir allé au petit coin, j'imagine que c'était surtout pour se faire jolie avant de monter dans l'avion. Elle m'avait raconté sa rencontre avec ce Jackson dans l'avion et ensuite au bowling, si c'était pas du hasard ça ! Elle était en colère contre lui mais avec N'giie je me doutais que si elle le croisait une nouvelle fois sa colère passerait très vite, elle n'as jamais était rancunière.

Je sursautais en sentant une main me toucher l'avant bras, mais je me calmait instantanément en voyant ma meilleure amie.

-Sursaute pas comme ça Bells ce n'est que moi me disait-elle en remontant son sac à main sur son épaule. Bon...je crois que ça va être l'heure, reprenait-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Tu va me manquer, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Toi aussi...mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je pense revenir rapidement dans le coin.

Aussitôt je me raidis . Pourquoi voulait-elle revenir ici ? Voulait-elle revenir pour revoir Edward ?

-Tu...pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en m'écartant gardant ses mains dans les miennes. Tu sais je vais bientôt rentrer moi aussi il est inutile que...

-Si tu rentre pour ton Jacob il peut attendre Bella, tu as des choses plus importante à gérer ici que son incapacité à comprendre que ta besoin de ta famille !

-Quoi ? Mais non...je suis venu ici pour savoir la vérité, maintenant que mes parents mon tout dit je vais rentrer...Jacob à raison mon travaille ne va pas m'attendre encore longtemps.

-Bella...me disait N'giie en plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les miens l'air très sérieuse. On se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi n'est-ce pas ? J'opinais incapable de dire un mot sentant ma gorge me serrer. Quand N'giie avait ce regard là il m'était impossible de lui mentir ! Je sais que tes parents n'était pas la raison pour lesquels tu n'est jamais remis les pieds chez eux. J'ai jamais insister sur la raison qui te poussait à faire ça parce que ce n'était pas mes affaires, que tu finirais par m'en parler quand tu te sentirais prête, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce jour n'arrivera jamais. Tu sais passé une semaine dans ta famille j'ai bien remarqué qu'entre toi et Edward ce n'était pas l'amour fou...et pourtant Esmée ma montrer des photos de famille avant ton départ, vous avez l'air si proche tout les deux.

N'giie était bien trop observatif pour mon propre bien, rien ne lui échappait. En même temps c'était N'giie elle était comme ça ! Que pouvais-je lui dire? Pas la vérité ça c'était sûr, elle ne comprendrait pas ! N'giie était forte, tout le contraire de moi...elle faisait toujours face aux problèmes, moi je les fuyait comme la peste. N'giie créer les conflits pour avoir une chance d'arranger les choses par la suite, moi je les évitait autant que possible.

-Tu l'aime bien n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Qui ça me demandait N'giie perdu.

-Edward, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Oui il est vraiment sympas...quand il fait pas la gueule, riait-elle.

Point de vue d'Edward

M'enfermer dans ma chambre était devenue une grande habitude pour moi depuis qu'elle était revenue. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait de moi : un mec pathétique.

Oui c'était tout à fait ça j'étais pathétique à me cacher dans ma chambre alors qu'elle venait comme elle le voulait dans la maison. Pourquoi son retour me touchait autant bordel ? J'avais penser pourtant que j'étais passé à autre chose avec Tanya ! Qui était-elle pour remettre tout en désordre en débarquant ici ?

Ok son histoir était...putain c'était juste horrible comme histoire, pour rien au monde je n'aimerais être à sa place. Découvrir que tout ce que l'on connaissait depuis toujours n'était que mensonge...qu'aucun lien de sang nous relié...

Bon cette histoire avait au moins un bon côté...en y réfléchissant bien avoir...avoir couché avec elle n'était pas aussi...pas aussi horrible que ça non ? On avait fait une erreur c'est sur, nous étions tout de même frère et soeur, mais je me sentais moins...détestable.

Quand on avait parler tous les deux le lendemain de la soirée...j'avais pas pu me retenir de lui cracher tout ce que j'avais envie de lui dire depuis longtemps au visage. Bella avait pensé qu'à elle ne prenant pas en compte ce que MOI j'avais pu ressentir en me réveillant et les heures, jours, mois qui était passé n'avait pas était mieux.

Je comprenais la peur qu'elle avait ressentie...après tout nous étions deux à faire l'amour ce soir là. Mais elle avait choisi la facilité, elle avait choisi de me fuir...

A l'époque j'aurais pu tout donné pour elle...mais elle m'avait juste piétonner, briser. Et depuis j'étais juste une merde sur le bord d'un trottoir, mes parents avaient mis ça sur le compte du manque de ma sœur vue que l'on était proche...autant que des jumeaux pouvaient l'être, mais c'était bien plus que ça je le savais maintenant.

Tout ce que j'avais ressentie ce soir là, l'électricité qui avait parcouru tout mon corps en la touchant, en frôlant sa peau. La façon dont sa respiration s'était accélérée quand je la touchais résonnant à travers la mienne. Mon corps voulant se mouler contre le siens, mes lèvres qui étaient attirés par sa peau comme un aimant en demandant encore plus à chacun de ses baisers.

Ce soir là c'était comme si nos corps ne nous appartenait plus, comme s'ils étaient fait pour s'assembler ne formant qu'une seule pièce. Ce n'était pas une envie...c'était un besoin, comme quand on se noie cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, c'était inévitable. On avait rien pû faire pour empêcher ça, et plus j'y réfléchissais plus je me disais que je ne regrettait en rien ce que l'on avait fait ce soir là, ce que je regrettais c'était son comportement à elle après.

La douleur que j'avais ressentie ce matin là était toujours aussi forte aujourd'hui, ce sentiment d'abandon était toujours aussi présent, ma vie avait radicalement changé ce matin là réalisant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas...que la Bella que je connaissais m'avait juste laisser tomber...oublier aussi facilement qu'on oublie de tirer la chasse d'eau avant de sortir des toilettes.

Me relevant de mon lit pour m'asseoir je tirais le tiroir de ma petite commode à côté de mon lit et prennais notre photo...la seule que je m'autorisais à garder près de moi. Sur cette photo c'était nous...Maman l'avait prise quelques mois avant son départ lors d'un dimanche ensoleillé dans le jardin. Bella était calé contre mon torse, mes bras entourant sa taille. C'était juste après lui avoir fait subir ma pire torture...mes chatouille. Sur la photo elle avait un incroyable sourire aux lèvres...un vrai sourire et moi j'étais également souriant regardant Bella avec attention alors qu'elle regardait Maman.

J'avais beau essayé de la détester de toute mes forces, elle me manquait, cette fille avec un sourire à faire chavirer n'importe quel cœur me manquait horriblement. Notre complicité me manquait..., une larme silencieuse coulait sur ma joue alors que je caressait le visage de la jeune femme de mon pouce.

-C'est toujours la même tu sais, disait la voix de mon frère Emmett me faisant sursauter.

Je rangeais la photo dans son tiroir et essuyer ma joue le plus rapidement possible espérant qu'il n'est rien vu. Emmett avait beau être dans l'entrée de ma chambre il n'était pas idiot.

-Tu pourrait frapper avant d'entrer, lui dis-je en reprenant contenance.

Emmett pris place à cotés de moi sur le lit sans rien dire et ouvrait mon tiroir pour prendre la photo que je venais tout juste de ranger. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses affaires pour une fois ?

-En un sens elle as changé...quelque chose c'est cassé en elle, disait-il en touchant le visage de Bella sur la photo comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Peut-être pour la même raison que toi aussi tu as changer !

-On grandis Emmett, lui dis-je en reprenant la photo entre ses mains pour la remettre à sa place. On as juste perdu notre innocence d'enfant arrête de chercher une explications là où y'en as pas, repris-je en me levant faisant face à la baie vitrée.

-Tu crois que personne n'as remarqué vos regards, ton incapacité à rester dans la même pièce que Bella ? Edward...je sais que tu lui en as toujours voulue d'être partie ainsi...on lui as tous voulue. Mais maintenant elle est là alors tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui pardonner ?

Lui pardonner? Alors ça JAMAIS !

-Arrête Emmett, arrête de la défendre alors que tu ne connait même pas les raison qui l'ont poussé à ne jamais revenir dans sa famille, m'énervais-je. Arrête de prendre sa défense bordel ! Bella n'est qu'une putain d'égoïste ok, elle agit toujours ne prenant pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes ne la touche pas seulement elle mais les personnes qui tiennent à elle. C'est une égoïste et ça changera jamais ! Hurlais-je presque en faisant face à mon frère.

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Toi non plus tu ne sais pas...ça se trouve elle as une excellente raison...je suis presque certain qu'il c'est passé un truc chez Etienne ce soir là avant son départ..., me disait-il les yeux perdu dans le vide.

Si tu savait Emmett, si tu savait la raison de sa fuite tu n'oserait même plus me regarder dans les yeux, pensais-je. J'étais sur qu'il croyait que Bella allait rester, je devais lui dire, je devais lui ouvrir les yeux !

-Tu crois quoi Emmett, que Bella va revenir vivre ici ? Qu'elle va abandonner son travaille et son putain de cabot de Jacob pour revenir auprès de sa famille ? Si tu pense ça je peux te dire d'avance qu'elle ne compte pas rester…

Son visage s'était décomposé en entendant la vérité sur les intentions de Bella, je m'en voulais de lui briser ses rêves, mais fallait qu'il sache. Je refusais que mon frère souffre comme moi j'avais souffert après son abandon !

-Quoi ? Mais...elle ta dit quoi au juste ?

-A moi ? Rien, j'ai surpris une conversation avec son mec ! Alors je serais toi je me préparer à ce qu'elle ne soit pas là à ton mariage !

Emmett fou de rage sortait de ma chambre en trombe. J'étais pas fière de moi, lui dire ça c'était lui faire du mal, mais il devait savoir...Emmett devait se préparer à ce que Bella soit absente à son mariage car c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire je le savais.

Alors que j'allais sortir pour voir comment il allait je retrouvais la fille qui hantait le moindre de mes cauchemars en face de moi. Ses yeux étaient noir de colère et ses poings étaient serrés. Sa main vint s'abattre violemment sur ma joue me clouant sur place.

-Comment ta pu lui dire ça ? Tu n'es qu'un sale con, disait-elle dans sa rage avant de partir dans la même direction que mon frère.

Ma main posé sur ma joue je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle osait me frapper? Je n'avais fait que dire la vérité bordel!

Tanya, prenant mon portable j'appelais Tanya, fallait que je la voie, fallait que je tire mon coup libérant toute la frustration, la colère que je ressentais depuis que Bella était revenue sinon j'allais exploser.


	19. NOTE

Bonsoir à tous, c'est avec un grand regret que je viens vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura sans doute pas de suite pour cette histoire. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais elle est reliée à divers personnes événement. Et malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à donner une suite convenable, c'est bien trop dur. J'y est longuement réfléchis, il mets pour l'instant pas possible d'en écrire une suite.

Peut-être que je la récrirais...que je changerais des personnages, des momments de l'histoire, j'en sais rien. Je suis vraiment désolé pour les personnes qui aimait particulièrement cette histoire.

Je vous embrasse trés fort, hésitez pas à venir me parler sur ma page " les écris de Nini", ou directement ici. J'espère de tout coeur que vous resterez tout de même pour mes autres fics.


End file.
